Of Misery and Mystery
by TheWingedWhispered
Summary: Captured by the Wraith, John Sheppard is freed by a man identifying himself only as Harry. He is then thrust into another world and another war. Will he ever find out why the elusive Harry is so interested in him? Crossover with SGA. Contains slash.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own any of it. 

This story is a crossover between Stargate Atlantis and Harry Potter.

**Warnings**: This story contains slash, impertinence in the face of authority and Marge Dursley. If any of those offend you, don't read on.

Thanks to **Phoenix Catcher** for his assistance. Check out his stories. I especially recommend **Cast Between Worlds**.

Please review!

* * *

**Of Misery and Mystery **

**Chapter One**

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard knew with an undeniable certainty that he was about to die. The wraith knelt, smiling calmly down at him. He had no strength left with which to resist and they both knew it. Her dark hair brushed his cheek as she lowered her face towards his. For one terrible moment he feared she might kiss him. Instead, she ripped his shirt open and lightly caressed his chest.

"You are a very lovely color," she murmured tenderly, her nails lightly scraping against his skin.

She leaned down towards him, allowing her breasts to brush his arm. He recoiled. Her smile remained and she appeared determined to be unaffected by his disgust. One hand remained splayed on his chest and the other moved to stroke his cheek. The hand on his cheek moved to card through his hair. She sneered at his whimper, which could not conceivable be confused for pleasure.

"Pledge yourself to me. I will keep you in a comfortable style, eternally youthful and I will require very little of you that is not pleasurable," she whispered, her lips brushing the lobe of his ear.

"No."

"The last human I took to my bed lost consciousness from the pleasure I gave him," she continued.

"Death sounds infinitely more enjoyable."

She let out a shriek of rage and raised her hand to impale him. Sheppard felt a very sharp pain in his head. His vision blurred and he saw the wraith woman fly across the room and slam into the wall. Unbidden, he felt himself stand and slowly his vision cleared. Instead of fleeing, finding his team, and returning to Atlantis as quickly as possible he found himself moving to stand over her. She looked frightened and he wondered why.

"Who… what…Who are you? How have you done this?"

He heard his own voice reply and felt a panic to realize his lips were moving of their own accord, "I am beyond your comprehension."

She visibly flinched and took another step back, pressing herself against the wall. Her eyes accessed him wildly.

"Why is this human so valuable to you?"

"You would do well to heed my warning. Never touch this man again. He is not for you."

She stood slowly, "Who are you to demand such-"

He interjected impatiently, "I will offer you a trade for this human and his three companions. Do you have the authority -?"

"Yes!" she snapped, "What trade will you offer?"

"You remember those that harbor the souls of others? They have been gone from this place for sometime."

She smiled with a pleasure that made Sheppard shiver. Only he didn't. He felt a terror that surpassed when he had been sure she would kill him. He had no control over his own body. He felt a wave of calm spread through him, but it only served to make his thoughts more panicked. There was another presence in his mind.

"You know where they can be found? Tell me the location and I will give you the four humans," she enticed.

He chuckled mirthlessly, "No. I will give you one."

"Four," she countered.

"No," he said firmly, "One. Or I try my luck at simply taking this man and his companions from you. I might succeed, I might not, but in my attempt your losses will be staggering."

Her upper lip curled in distaste, but she did not challenge him again, "Agreed."

He smiled, and inclined his head. He held up his left hand, lowering his head in concentration. She kept her distance, but watched him closely. She was a bit wary, but it was overwhelmed by her excitement. Not long later, a cloaked form began to take shape between the two. Her smile was positively gleeful. The moment it was fully formed she sunk her hand into it, tilted her head back, and let out an obscene moan of pleasure.

John Sheppard struggled violently within his own mind, but he remained little more than a passenger in his own body. Her actions frightened him and he tried desperately to turn away. He felt a flash of irritation from the other in his mind before he found himself trapped in an empty white room with no visible exits. He pounded on the wall angrily.

"HEY!?"

A hand tapped his shoulder. John whirled around, bringing his fists up. The young man before him looked neither impressed nor amused. Mostly he was exhausted, judging by the dark circles under his bright green eyes. He batted John's fists away as though they were merely irritating him.

"Stop fighting me," he spoke hoarsely in a decidedly British accent, "You're making this rather difficult."

"What did you do to me? Where am I?"

"I've pushed you into a crevice of your mind. If you don't stop fighting me you will destroy yourself," he remarked as though they might be discussing the weather.

John forced himself to relax. As he did, the young man let out a soft sigh of relief.

"Who are you? What are you doing?"

He winced, "Lower your voice, if you please."

"What's going on?"

He kept his eyes glued to the floor, "I'm making a deal with her to release you and your companions. I have a vested interest in your health, John."

"So you can continue to control my body?" he accused.

The young man's head jerked up in surprise and offense. Their eyes met for a brief moment before his eyes returned to the ground. He spoke evenly, but his tension was obvious.

"I have done nothing but aid you. Your accusation is unwarranted."

"Who are you?" John demanded.

He shook his head, "I can't risk you coming to look for me."

"What's going on out there?" he asked hopefully.

The young man grimaced, "She is feeding off the dementor. Count yourself lucky not to witness it."

"What's a dementor?"

The young man shook his head.

"Hey, how are you talking to me here and paying attention to the wraith?"

"Bloody hell, you ask a lot of questions," he grumbled, more weary and tired than angry.

John shrugged, "If you answer my next question I won't ask another one."

Green eyes met his darker ones warily, "What is the question?"

"What's your name?"

He sighed, "Harry."

"Harry…"

Harry spoke before John could, "You're done fighting me?"

John nodded.

"Close your eyes and count to ten."

John obeyed and silently counted to ten. When he opened his eyes, he could see the strange creature, the dementor, hovering in the corner. The wraith woman looked satisfied. John ignored the conversation between Harry and the wraith in favor of studying the dementor, trying to figure out what it was.

His body moved so that he was no longer able to see the dementor out of his peripheral vision and he felt Harry's irritation. The wraith reunited him with the rest of his team and they were returned to the gate. His team was unconscious, but they were all unharmed. John felt a gentle nudge in his mind and realized that Harry had returned control of his body, but was still in his mind, watching. He heard a gentle voice whisper in his mind.

_**Just until you get back to Atlantis. I'll take my leave then.**_

It took him a few minutes, but he managed to send them all through the gate. He paused, remembering what Harry said about leaving once he returned to Atlantis.

"Harry?" he spoke aloud.

He could feel Harry's amusement. _**Aye?**_

"Thank you," he said sincerely, "I don't understand any of this, but thank you."

_**You will. Not yet, but when I am able. I give you my word.**_

"I'll hold you to that. When will I see you again?"

_**I **__**will come should you ev-**_

John waited a moment for Harry to finish. He felt his presence, but it was beginning to dim. John felt a spike of panic that he was able to identify as coming from Harry.

"Harry? Harry??"

He felt another wave of panic that was not his own and heard voices that had no source.

"By the authority of the Office of the Minister I command you to stand down!"

"You have no jurisdiction here. I will not let you pass!"

"I have a warrant!"

"This is illegal! Don't touch him! NO! Don't touch him!"

_**Go through the gate, John!**_

"What's going on? I heard-"

_**GO!**_

John took a step towards the event horizon. He paused when he came through on the other side, searching his mind for Harry's presence. He was gone. John felt an odd loneliness, tinged with concern on how they had parted. He felt light headed. John noticed Dr. Elizabeth Weir approaching him. He tried to concentrate on what she said to him, but a deep exhaustion like nothing he had ever felt set in. He closed his eyes and the ground rushed up to meet him. And he dreamed. He dreamed of a little boy in oversized clothes and a young man riding a unicorn through a dark forest. They both had bright green eyes.

He woke slowly and instantly regretted it. There was a strange ache lingering in his body that he could not account for. He tried to sit up, but the pain turned fire hot and he cried out. He lay still, but the pain did not ebb very quickly. It was a struggle to breath evenly and the lights and the sounds around him made everything worse. He felt a gentle prick in his arm through all the pain and everything began to fade away. Again, he dreamed.

_John Sheppard chuckled. Beside him in the car, his niece ignored him and continued to sing. He liked to tease her, but it didn't really bother him. She wasn't amazing, but she was far from tone deaf. The song ended, and she stuck her hand out the passenger window, enjoying the breeze._

"_What do you want for dinner?"_

_She smiled, "Italian?"_

_He nodded, "I know a place."_

_The car rolled to a stop at a red light. He waited patiently for the light to turn green. John blinked._

_He was laying on the sidewalk in an unimaginable amount of pain. He opened his eyes and turned his head. Behind them, in the middle of the intersection, his car was a mangled mess. A male paramedic caught his attention._

"_Can you tell me your name?"_

_One thing stood out to him through his confusion. He couldn't see his niece. The car was destroyed, he didn't remember anything after stopping at the red light and he couldn't see his niece._

"_Ashley!"_

"_Is your name Ashley?" the paramedic questioned._

"_My niece, Ashley, where is she?"_

"_I don't know anything about her. What's your name?"_

"_John Sheppard." _

"_Mr. Sheppard you've been involved in a car accident. We're going to transport you to the hospital. Do you have any medical conditions we need to know about?"_

"_No. Where's Ashley?"_

_He paused, "I'll see what I can find out for you."_

_John felt his eye grow heavy. He wanted to stay awake long enough to find out about his niece and get them in contact with the SGC, but he couldn't. The pain wasn't getting any better and he didn't have the strength to fight the void enveloping him so he embraced it._

He opened his eyes again. Teyla Emmagen was slouched in a chair beside his bed, sleeping. The pain was dull enough that he could move. He carefully drank from the glass of water, but spilled a bit due to his hands shaking. He went to put the glass back, but it wobbled and tipped over. It did not break, but the noise woke Teyla. She looked relieved.

"Colonel Sheppard, how do you feel?"

"Awful," he croaked, "What happened?"

"We were captured by the wraith. That is the last thing any of us remember before we woke up in the infirmary."

He began to shake his head, but stopped his head began to when throb, "The wraith didn't do this to me, Teyla."

"Colonel-"

"The wraith didn't do this to me," he insisted.

She nodded slowly, "Who then?"

He hesitated, "Harry."

She tilted her head, a soft frown beginning, "Who is Harry?"

_**John?**_

"Harry?"

_**You called for me? Are you okay? **_Harry sounded exhausted.

"Are you okay?" he countered, "You don't sound so good."

Teyla's eyes widened, "Colonel, with whom are you conversing?"

He waved at her impatiently, "Harry, are you okay?"

_**Yes.**_

John frowned. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he could feel with certainty that Harry was lying to him. He could tell Teyla was getting concerned, but couldn't bring himself to care terribly.

"You're lying," he accused.

_**Are you hurt?**_

"Yes," John admitted, hoping it would encourage Harry to be honest.

_**Are you safe now?**_

"I think so, I don't know what happened. I passed out when I returned through the gate."

_**Do you know the cause?**_

"No," he murmured.

_**Describe your pain to me.**_

"I feel like my muscles are on fire. It hurts to move."

There was a short pause before he heard Harry again. _**John, I'm sorry. It's because of me, I think. Some of the pain I was feeling passed onto you.**_

"Only some? Good grief, Harry, what the hell happened to you? Why did I feel it too?"

_**John, I'm not strong enough to keep this up. I need you to answer me so I can help you. When did the pain begin? Did you lose consciousness? For how long?**_

"Yes. I've been out a few hours, I think. Harry, where are you?"

_**Please don't, John. The time is not yet right. **_Harry sounded weary.

Teyla shook her head, "It has been nearly three days, John."

"Three days!?"

_**Three days?**_

"Apparently," John replied, "Are you safe?"

_**For the love of Merlin!**_

John winced at the irritation in Harry voice. He couldn't feel the others presence in his mind like before, but the intonation was enough. For the love of Merlin? That was certainly a new one.

_**How much pain are you in?**_

"A fair amount," John admitted.

_**Brace yourself.**_

That was the only warning Harry offered. He felt a sharp pain in his mind in the same place as when Harry had first appeared in his mind. He let out a soft gasp at the intrusion, but did not entirely dislike the warm, comfortable feeling that followed Harry's intrusion into his mind.

"Colonel?" Teyla inquired.

"I'm…. okay," he croaked.

"I'm going to get Dr. Beckett."

"No!" he cried, "No, please, just wait. Harry, what are you doing? I've been nothing but forthcoming with you. Tell me what's going on."

_**I'm checking how much I damaged you. **_

John hesitated at the guilt he sensed from the other, "You feel guilty. You're angry at yourself. Why?"

_**Keep your curiosity to yourself, John. My mind is not a safe place to wander about. I am not strong enough to protect you from becoming trapped. Now, hush. I am almost finished. **_He paused. _**You still dream about the car accident?**_

"How are you doing this? You saw my dream? Wait, how do you know about that?"

_**I was there.**_

"What!?"

_**Never you mind. **_He snapped. _**The damage to your nerves is not permanent, but you will require the intervention of my people for any kind of meaningful recovery. Your people won't know how to help you. The pain will fade, but they won't be able to stop the tremors.**_

"Are you on Earth?"

Harry ignored the question. _**Where I am is not relevant. I haven't the strength to come to you.**_

"Why not?"

Harry continued as through he had not spoken. _**And you cannot return to Earth.**_

"So you are on Earth. Wait, why not?

_**I can send a friend of mine. You must guarantee his safety. You must promise not to attempt to interrogate him. He would not take kindly to it.**_

"Harry, I-"

_**What?**_

"I cannot promise that," John said honestly.

_**I see. **_

"I- I don't want to spend the rest of my life like this… but I don't-"

John felt a wave of affection from Harry. _**You don't want to lie about safe passage if your people will not guarantee it. Don't worry.**_

"But-"

_**John, **_Harry was very firm, _**talk to your people. If they agree to my terms, call out for me. I will hear you. Time is not your ally. If your people will not agree…if I must, I will come for you myself. I must leave you, for now. Rest well.**_

"Goodbye," he murmured.

There was a long moment before Teyla spoke, "I'm going to get Dr. Beckett and Dr. Weir."

"Yes," he agreed slowly, "it's probably best if you do."


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own any of it. Still.

This story is a crossover between Stargate Atlantis and Harry Potter.

**Warnings**: This story contains slash, impertinence in the face of authority and Marge Dursley. If any of those offend you, don't read on.

Thanks to **Phoenix Catcher** for his assistance. Check out his stories. I especially recommend **Cast Between Worlds**. He recently updated and his newest chapter is awesome! I encourage you all to harass him to update again soon!

Wow, I got 40 reviews for the first chapter of this story! That is awesome! Therefore I have decided to update again, ahead of schedule.

For those of you that also read my other story, **A Desperate Loneliness**, don't worry... I won't neglect it.

Anyway. Enjoy the newest Chapter and...

Please review!

* * *

**Of Misery and Mystery**

**Chapter Two**

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard had not really understood what Harry meant when he warned that time was not his ally. However, as the hours stretched into days and days into more days, John understood that he was not going to simply become accustomed to this pain. The fire in his body hurt with the same fierceness as when he first felt it. He told them everything about Harry and they decided he wasn't trustworthy. So John accepted their judgment, and the suffering it perpetrated. He did not complain when they took him off active duty. They came to visit him, dutifully, even after Dr. Beckett allowed him to return to his quarters. The visiting dwindled down as the days passed until his only frequent visitor was Teyla Emmagen. She took breakfast with him in his quarters every morning. They didn't talk much. In the evening, they conversed sometimes, but more frequently Teyla told him stories that she'd heard growing up.

The gut wrenching pain was not his only symptom from whatever had transpired between himself and Harry. Every time he slept he was plagued with terrible nightmares. Some of them were from his past, some he remembered after he awoke, some he did not and some where so terrible that John could not imagine that they came from any part of him.

John couldn't decide which was worse between the pain and the nightmares, but he frequently felt so exhausted that he slept more often than not. And he began to despair that the rest of his life would be like this. Every now and then he heard an echo in his mind. **John? **Harry called to him. Sometimes, Harry screamed in his mind. **WHY WILL YOU NOT ANSWER ME?** Usually, when John did not respond, Harry left him in peace, but there had been a time or two where John had gone to Dr. Beckett and asked to be sedated claiming the pain was bad. The sedative put John to sleep, and sometimes he thought he preferred the nightmares to the inexplicable guilt that ignoring Harry was creating.

John sighed and shifted in his bed. He'd taken to sleeping atop a sheet, with no other blankets or pillows and only a pair of shorts. His skin was too sensitive to permit much else. He fell asleep, twenty days after Harry had first saved him from the wraith, staring at the ceiling and wondering where Harry was and what he was doing? Was he feeling this pain too? He woke well into the night when Harry called to him with a clarity that startled John out of his sleep.

**John?**

John closed his eyes and exhaled harshly, forcing himself to ignore Harry. They had agreed that Harry was not to be trusted. He curled up into a tight ball, ignoring the pain it caused him, and for the first time since this had begun, he wept. He gasped for breath as his hysteria spiraled out of control and after a few minutes, he lost consciousness.

He woke slowly to voices at his bedside.

"John…"

"Do only what must be done and no more."

"No."

"No?"

"I will not leave him here."

"Don't be foolish."

"I will not leave him here, Prince."

"Of all the stubborn, hot headed-"

"Look at the state they have left him in! They would accept his death over the offer of help from a stranger!"

John opened his eyes slowly. A young man with green eyes and messy dark hair sat on the edge of his bed. Behind him, a tall man with cold dark eyes and chin length dark hair watched them both, his expression illustrating his displeasure. John turned back to the younger man.

"Harry?"

For a moment, the recognition brought a smile to Harry's face, but then he tilted his head and asked, "John, why have you been ignoring me?"

John sat up carefully, wincing only a few times, "They don't trust you."

"And what about you?"

"I've been wrong before," John admitted, his eyes moving back to the older man. While Harry was dressed in jeans and a sweater, the older man looked like he'd fallen out of another century, "Who is this?"

"We call him Prince. He's my friend."

Prince scowled fiercely, "Enough nattering. Give him the bloody potion."

Harry offered a cored vial full of a dark green liquid to John. Curiously, John uncorked the vial and sniffed the potion. It smelled like rotting flowers. He glanced at Harry.

"What is this?"

"It'll help," Harry promised.

John plugged his nose and downed the potion. He grimaced at the horrible taste, it was worse than it smelled. Almost immediately, the pain began to ebb. After that, John swallowed everything Harry gave him with out comment. John swung his legs around and planted his feet on the ground. He felt no pain. He stood slowly and grinned. His smile calmed as his gaze met Harry's.

"Thank you."

"I'd not thank him yet, he has designs to kidnap you."

Harry ignored Prince and addressed John, "I want you to come back with me."

John's eyes widened in surprise, "What? Where? Why?"

Prince rolled his eyes, "Merlin, he natters on more than you, Harry."

Harry grinned cheekily before responding to John, "I want you to come home with me."

"And where is home?"

"Earth," Harry admitted, "England, if you want me to be specific."

"Why? How?"

"Is it a muggle trait to ask more than one question at a time?" Prince inquired drolly.

"Muggle? What's that mean?"

Harry cleared his throat and aimed a warning glance at Prince, "Don't worry about the how. Will you come?"

"Why?" John asked.

Prince watched the exchange with growing amusement. Harry was becoming flustered with the barrage of questions being hurled at him. It was sometime since he had seen the younger man so uncomfortable and he greatly enjoyed it. Harry looked hopefully to Prince once or twice, but the older man only grinned maliciously. Harry's muggle was a force to be reckoned with.

"John, please," Harry all but pleaded, "Just trust me."

"I-"

"This is twice now that I have come to your aid. What more can I do to show you my goodwill?"

"Answer my questions."

Prince snorted.

Harry pointedly ignored Prince, "We will travel through the Atlantis Stargate to Earth. I have a Gate in England at my disposal."

"You have a Stargate?" John asked dubiously, "Where did you find it?"

"It's not as nice as the one in the SGC, but it serves its purpose."

"You know about the SGC? Okay. What are you?"

"That's such a broad question…" Harry replied evasively, a bit of mirth in his tone.

"You're clearly not human. You can talk in my mind and all that," he shook his head, "Are you descendents of the Ancients?"

"I am of the same blood as the builders of this city," Harry admitted reluctantly.

Prince's eyes narrowed at him in disapproval, but he did not speak. He crossed his arms and glowered.

"And that's how you could communicate with me?"

Harry nodded.

"Why did I feel your pain?"

"I didn't close the link between our minds quickly enough."

"Why are you interested in me? Why do you want me to return to Earth with you?"

"I need you near me," he whispered.

"Harry!" Prince pulled him upright and tilted his chin up, studying his green eyes. He shook his head in irritation, "You are not in your rational mind. We must take our leave now."

"I cannot."

"You do not have another option. There is nowhere safe for him."

"Number twelve."

"Don't be an idiot."

"The school?"

"No!" Prince snarled.

"Excuse me-" John began.

"Silence!" Prince snapped.

"Number four," Harry whispered.

Prince tilted his head, "But you despise them."

Harry shrugged.

"This is an unintelligent plan. He is safe here."

"But I-"

"He is safe here," Prince repeatedly gently, "I understand you are upset that they allowed him to continue to suffer so. If you take him with us it may very well be much worse for him."

Harry nodded slowly, but with obvious reluctance, "You're right. We should return home," he closed his eyes, shaking his head fiercely, "Let's go."

"Harry, what's going on?" John demanded.

Harry avoided his gaze, "I have to go. You know how to contact me if you need me."

John concentrated. **What, like this? **He thought with all his energy in Harry's direction.

Harry jerked back, as if struck. His eyes rolled back and he trembled, before collapsing onto the ground. Prince fell to his knees beside him.

"Shit!"

John's eyes widened, "Harry?" **Harry?**

Harry jerked once more before his eyes flew open. His gaze met John's. John blinked and when his eyes opened again, he was somewhere else completely. It seemed like a normal enough place, except there was an odd hazy quality to it.

_Harry sat before a large desk covered in all sorts of odd trinkets. On the other side of the desk sat an old man with a long beard, half moon spectacles and bright purple robes. _

"Harry?" John called.

"_Grindelwald hurt me terribly," the man admitted without any pretext, "I was confused for a very long time. I forgot everything that happened before I entered dormata. I came to believe the things I had allowed others to assume about me."_

_Harry tilted his head, "Albus, what are you trying to tell me?"_

"_It's about you and Severus."_

John reached out for Harry, but his hand passed through empty air, "What the hell is this?" He backed away. The scene in front of his swirled for a moment. John closed his eyes tightly and when he opened them again, he was somewhere else entirely.

"_WHO DID THIS TO HER? WHO?"_

_Harry stood over a squat woman dressed in pink. She was shaking in terror, but her expression was one of deep loathing. A group of people stood off to the side, most staring at the woman with disgust, but a few were staring at Harry in concern. _

"_ANSWER ME!"_

"_No one did, Mr. Potter. She did it to herself."_

"Harry?" John called, "HARRY? Where am I? What's going?"

"_That is a lie!"_

_She smiled and cleared her throat softly, "Nonsense, Mr. Potter, I have never had a problem with telling lies."_

_The color drained from Harry's face._

He backed away from the scene and it changed again.

_There was barely enough light to see. Harry lay on his stomach, his hands over his head to protect his face. He inched forward in the dirt, amongst the bodies and pieces of bodies. He was covered in blood. _

"Oh my god," John stared in horror, "I don't want to see this! Whatever this is!" He turned his face away and saw something completely different.

"_Forgive me, Luna, but I can see no alternative than to send you into hiding abroad."_

_A young woman with blonde hair caught Harry's hands, "To where?"_

"_I have a friend in America."_

"HARRY?"

"_Hermione!"_

_Harry jogged over to a brown haired girl and plucked a book from her arms before pulling her into a hug. She laughed._

"_Harry! What is it?"_

"_I-"he paused and his smile seemed to widen, "Something strange happened."_

"_Well, yes, you were visiting Luna." Hermione commented._

"_I saw someone."_

_She tilted her head, her brown eyes bright with interest, "What do you mean, you saw someone?"_

"_I felt something when I saw him. His name is John."_

_Hermione caught his hand, "Harry, I don't understand what you're going on about."_

"_I'm connected to him."_

"_How so?"_

_**JOHN, WHERE ARE YOU?**_

"Harry!" John called.

"_He's-"_

_**JOHN?**_

"Harry! Can you hear me?" John closed his eyes and focused his thoughts towards Harry. **Harry?**

**Harry?**

**HARRY?**

"Oww. You can open your eyes now."

John opened his eyes slowly. He was once again in Atlantis. Prince and Harry were staring at him. Harry's eyes were bloodshot and there was a trail of dried blood from his nose. Prince was half supporting Harry and seemed to be the only thing keeping the younger man on his feet.

"What… What was that?"

"I warned you not to go wandering in my mind, John."

"Those were your memories?"

Harry nodded.

"But how?"

"Silence!" Prince snapped, he seemed to be ready to continue, but Harry interrupted him.

"Prince, I will speak with John privately for a moment on the balcony and then we will take our leave."

Prince's gaze followed Harry's gesture to the balcony and he nodded curtly, "Do not dawdle. Deal with your muggle and let us be off," Prince snarled irritably.

Harry and John moved out to the balcony and Harry gently shut the doors behind them. He leaned on the railing and stared at the water below for a moment, until John came to stand beside him.

"Harry, what is going on?"

"When the time is right, John."

John frowned, "And when will that be?"

Harry turned to John, but avoided his gaze, "Goodbye, for now."

The door opened quickly, and a man with brown hair and soft blue eyes stood on the threshold and caught Harry's gaze. Inside the room, Prince was conversing with a young man with brilliant red hair. They both looked deeply concerned.

"Remus?"

Remus stepped onto the balcony, "Harry, we have to leave right now."

Harry's eyes widened, "What did you and Ron find?"

"Someone here knows the Old Tongue."

Harry inhaled in surprise, "No."

Prince and Ron joined them on the balcony. Prince exhaled sharply, his anger was obvious, but there was a hint of fear beneath it.

"Prince?" Harry asked tentatively, his eyes glued to John.

"We cannot risk it. He'll have to come with us."

"What??" John demanded.

"Do not speak," Prince snarled.

John opened his mouth, but a voice floated in from the hallway and startled him into silence.

"-weird energy readings from Colonel Sheppard's room. It's probably a glitch."

That was all the warning they had before the door opened and Dr. Rodney McKay entered, followed by two marines. Prince raised a slim, smooth stick made of dark wood.

"Stupefy!"

One of the marines crumpled to the ground. Harry pushed John to the ground and disappeared as the remaining marines opened fire. Ron moved out of the line of fire, his eyes closed as he murmured under his breath. The majority of the bullets missed their target. John looked up as Prince aimed his stick again.

"Stupefy!"

Rodney hit the ground. John tried to move towards him, but in place of Harry, Remus physically prevented him.

"Stay still! He's only stunned."

The firing stopped. One of the marines had caught Harry and was holding him at gun point.

"Lower your weapons!"

"Stand down, marine!" John called, getting to his feet.

The marine spared a short glance for the Colonel. He reached for his radio. Harry elbowed him in the gut and shoved him backwards. He whirled around, raising his stick. The marine recovered and fired his weapon before Harry could. His aim was off. He missed Harry completely and the bullet kept going. It struck Remus in the shoulder and the force of it sent him over the rail of the balcony.

"NO!"

Prince darted forward to grab Harry, but he wasn't fast enough and Harry vaulted over the railing and plunged after Remus. Ron dealt with the marine, stunning them, while Prince and John watched Harry fall at an accelerated rate until he reached Remus. John griped the railing tightly to control the trembling in his hands. He couldn't look away. Harry was unable to stop them completely, but they hit the water at an acceptable speed. Mere moments later, Harry flew out of the water holding Remus to his chest. John gasped in surprise, but neither Prince nor Ron offered a reaction. Harry and Remus floated up to the balcony and Prince took charge of Remus. He gently probed the wound with his stick and poured a few sweet smelling vials of liquid down Remus's throat.

Harry backed away from them, bumping into John. John caught him before he collapsed.

"Harry?"

He stared at Remus, his face pale and his hands shaking. Ron caught Harry's hand.

"Hey. Remus is made of stronger stuff than that."

John didn't take notice of it until he heard Ron speak, but all four men sounded British. Could it be possible there was a secret community of people descended from the Ancients living in Britain?

Harry nodded slowly, but his eyes remained glued to Remus. Remus was still unconscious. Prince growled and aimed his stick at the man's face.

"Ennervate!"

Remus opened his eyes slowly, and looked around for a moment, before he noticed his wound.

"I got shot."

"Oh, really, did you?" Prince remarked snidely, "How is the pain?"

"I feel none."

"I have given the wound no treatment except to stop the blood flow."

"It went clean through, then?"

Prince hesitated, "I do not have the time or skill or remove the bullet."

Remus nodded, examining the wound with distaste, "I understand. Was anyone else hurt?"

Ron shook his head, "No, they're just unconscious."

Remus frowned, "Why am I wet?"

Harry cleared his throat, "You fell."

Remus's sharp brown eyes noticed Harry's wet clothes, "You went after me. Are you okay?"

Harry nodded silently.

Prince took command of the situation, "Ron, take point. Remus, you're responsible for the muggle. Harry, concentrate on getting the Gate dialed. We have fifteen minutes left."

Stepping around the unconscious marines, Ron led the group through Atlantis. The few people they passed, he easily neutralized. They reached the Gate room in good time, but there was a small army of armed muggles between them and the Gate. Prince stepped in front of Harry and Ron in front of John and Remus. Both Prince and Ron drew their strange sticks, shifting in the position easily identifiable as defensive. Remus and Harry both held their sticks, but took no position.

Dr. Elizabeth Weir stepped forward, keeping her hands visible to show she was unarmed, "We'd like a diplomatic solution to this conflict. If you will release Colonel Sheppard-"

"We will not," Prince snarled, "relinquish this man to you. Step aside."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Prince.

Prince sneered, "Hecomes with us or I will obliviate him. He has seen too much. I cannot imagine you will allow me to obliviate him or allow him remain here with an unknown entity lurking about, therefore we must take him."

"By all means," Harry smiled gently.

"Harry," John said quietly, "I cannot go with you. My place is here."

Prince replied equally quietly, but rather maliciously, "No one asked your opinion."

John ignored him, keeping his gaze on Harry, "Harry, please."

Harry sighed, "Its better this way. You don't want him playing with your memories, John, especially not when he's rushed or angry. He'll risk making you forget too much instead of accidentally letting a bit remain."

"Harry-" John objected.

Dr. Weir did not falter, "No. You-"

Harry held up his hand, tightly fisting his strange stick, "Atlantis, protect us!"

A shimmering blue shield appeared around him. He drew Prince, Ron, Remus and John to him and the shield expanded to include them. When John tried to step away, Remus took hold of him and held him still with out exerting himself. Dr. Weir was unable to hide her concern. Prince sneered at her.

"You will let us pass."

"Elizabeth," John spoke gently, "You cannot stop this. It will only escalate. Enough people have already been hurt because of this."

Harry waved his arm and a wormhole formed. Dr. Weir's eyes widened.

"Who are you?"

"We are not to be trifled with!" Prince snarled, "And you need not be concerned with anything aside from that."

John spoke again, desperate to calm the situation, "I am safe with them. Let them pass."

"John-"

"I have to go," he said simply, "I have to know what this all means."

Dr. Weir reached for him, but her hand bounced harmlessly off an invisible shield. John smiled sadly.

"Atlantis is protecting us."

"Where are you going?" She tried.

"We cannot delay any longer," Prince snapped, "Step aside or be removed."

"They won't hurt me."

"John-"

"You would do well to not attempt to confine things that do not belong to you," Harry snarled so suddenly at Dr. Weir that even Prince was startled, "Serpensortia!" Harry raised his hand and a long snake sprung forth from it. Ignoring the fear and confusion in front of him, Harry knelt beside the snake and hissed, "Restrain them."

The snake's head bobbed twice. Harry lifted the snake and flung it at Dr. Weir, only it was no longer a single snake and Dr. Weir was not the only target. In mere moments, every person that stood between them and the gate as held to the ground by a tangle of snakes.

"Do not harm them," Harry commanded the snakes.

"What…" John stared at the scene before him, especially unnerved by the terrified expression on Dr. Weir's face.

Prince took firm hold of his elbow and John was transferred from Remus to Prince, "Remain silent."

John began to object, but Harry's harsh expression robed the very words away. He nodded to Ron and Remus and they went through the Gate first. Prince escorted John up the Gate. He pushed the muggle through, before turning to glance at Harry.

"No! John!"

Harry knelt beside Elizabeth Weir.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Harry," Prince commanded, "come."

Harry nodded to Prince. He stood and looked down at Elizabeth Weir, "He is mine."


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: It's not mine.

This story is a crossover between Stargate Atlantis and Harry Potter.

**Warnings**: This story contains slash, impertinence in the face of authority and Marge Dursley. If any of those offend you, don't read on.

Thanks to **Phoenix Catcher** for being a great beta.

Check out his stories. I especially recommend **Cast Between Worlds**, even though he hasn't updated lately.

For those of you that also read my other story, **A Desperate Lonelin**ess, don't worry... I won't neglect it. Honestly, I won't. I'll try to have the check chapter for that story up by Sunday. I was having some issues with my muse, but we've chatted and it should be okay now!

Anyway. Enjoy the newest Chapter and...

**Please review!**

* * *

**Ch 3**

John Sheppard watched in discomfort as Ron, Prince, Remus and Harry were reunited with their friends and family. A young red haired woman, clearly a relative, was embracing Ron. Remus was being tended to by another young woman with bright purple hair. Prince was conversingwith another red haired man, an older and frecklier version of Ron. Harry was being examined by an oddly familiar girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He felt a sharp pang of discomfort at their embrace and the reminder that he had absolutely no idea what was going on around him. Harry had said he was taking him to Earth, but John had no way to confirm that. They had exited a Stargate more duct tape than anything else that was situated in a large, mostly empty room with only one visible exit.

"Harry."

Harry tensed at her soft tone, "What is it, Luna? What's happened?"

"The Department of Records was broken into this morning."

He tilted his head and adjusted his glasses, a soft frown spreading across his face, "The Department of Records? For what?"

"They have all of your files."

His frown deepened, "What use is it to them?"

"There was information about the Dursley's," Luna paused, "Harry… number four was destroyed."

The only betrayal of his emotions was the shaking of his hands, "Survivors?"

"They're fine. They're at headquarters."

Harry winced, "They're at headquarters? Great. Well, I'm glad they're okay."

"Er, that's not all, Harry."

"What else?"

She bit her bottom lip, "Marge Dursley was with them when it happened. She's gone with them to headquarters."

Harry's eyes widened, "Damn it."

The young woman's eyes landed on John, "Harry-"

The purple haired woman interrupted, "Sorry, but I need to take Remus back to headquarters. Poppy should look at his shoulder."

"Right," Harry nodded.

She helped Remus from the room. After a short exchange, all the red heads departed as well with friendly waves and called goodbyes. Prince paused a moment, his dark eyes darting between Harry and John.

"I trust you to handle this appropriately. I must return to the school before my absence is noticed. I will confer with Albus."

Harry nodded calmly, but began to curse under his breath the moment Prince was through the door. The young woman touched his elbow and he calmed almost immediately, "Harry, why've you brought your muggle back with you? And why is he wearing only shorts?"

John stifled a smile. The young woman was eyeing him curiously, especially in regards to his lack of clothing.

"I have never seen muggles about in so little clothing. Is it a quirk of your muggle then?"

Harry blushed darkly and he cleared his throat, ignoring her comments on John's state of dress.

"Excuse me," Harry cleared his throat, "Colonel John Sheppard, Luna Lovegood. Luna is my cousin."

John felt oddly relieved, "Nice to meet you. What is a muggle?"

She smiled, but did not answer his question and he was unable to press her as Harry began to speak.

"I had intended to hide him with the Dursleys."

Luna tilted her head, "He cannot go to Grimmauld Place?"

"Not long term. It's too risky. Same with Hogwarts."

"The Chamber of Secrets is secure."

Harry shook his head, "He'd be trapped there. If anything happened to me, no one would be able to get him out. I won't exile him to solitude."

"How about you don't exile me at all! Let me go back to Atlantis."

Harry ignored him, "And he cannot stay here either."

Luna nodded in agreement, "Naturally. He could come with me."

Harry shook his head, "No."

Luna didn't press his decision, "Then we'll take him with us to headquarters for now. The Headmaster-"

Harry groaned, "Albus is not going to be pleased with me."

Luna touched his elbow, "Albus will understand. Before we leave, perhaps you should give your muggle some proper dress?"

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair for a moment before nodding. He moved back towards the gate, stopping beside a laptop and a small pile of dark clothing that John took to be some kind of long jacket. He bent over it for a moment before straightening and offering John a pair of dark trousers, a belt, a t-shirt, a sweater and sandals. Harry and Luna turned their backs without comment so he could dress. John studied the clothes for a moment before putting them on. He was surprised to discover they fit perfectly. He eyed the sandals dubiously. They were, without a doubt, too small for him, but when he slipped his feet into them, they too fit perfectly.

"I'm decent."

Luna and Harry both turned around. Luna knelt beside the laptop, while Harry took a moment to study John.

"Everything fit okay?"

"Yes," John replied, "Thank you."

Luna closed the laptop, "I'm set. How do we travel?"

Harry dung around in front pocket of his jeans before he produced a silver watch. He held it out to Luna and John. Luna touched a single finger to it. They both looked to John.

"What?"

"Touch the watch."

"Why?" he questioned, "What will it do?"

Harry sighed, "John, Luna and I are both touching it. It's not dangerous."

John silently, but without obvious discomfort, touched the watch.

"Headquarters," Harry spoke.

John felt as if a hook had grabbed him behind his navel and then everything spun so terribly out of control he was forced to close his eyes. His feet hit the ground suddenly and he pitched forward onto the floor. Luna helped him up. John had just a moment to observe the dim hallway they were in and that Harry seemed very likely to become sick before the screaming began.

"-DEFILING THIS NOBLE HOME!"

Harry groaned at the shouting, but Luna offered no reaction. John looked around curiously as they squeezed through the narrow hallway.

"And who are you?"

John turned to see a painting of a woman studying him carefully. She leaned forward, her dark eyes accessing him. John wondered what kind of technology this was, and why there was a burn mark in the shape of a hand in the lower left hand corner. It seemed odd for an artist's signature. Her eyes took him in and she inhaled sharply, her pale face reddening.

"MUGGLE! MUGGLE! YOU'VE BROUGHT A MUGGLE INTO THE ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK! HOW DARE YOU! EVEN MY USELESS SON, MAY HE BURN AND FIND NO PEACE, NEVER SHOWED SUCH DISRESPECT. BLOOD TRAITORS! BLOOD TRAITORS!"

Harry pushed John along in the hallway and stopped in front of the portrait. He stared at her for a moment before raising his hand casually and moving it towards the hand mark on the painting, but the response she offered showed that the gesture was actually a threat. Her screaming stopped immediately and she took a few steps backwards. They stared at each other for a long moment before the woman bowed her head and remained silent.

"What-"

"Hush," Harry chided John gently and gave him a little push to get him moving again.

Ron met them at the end of the hallway, "Heard her screaming about a muggle. Thank Merlin you're back. She's been screeching since I got here. Ginny said she's been a nightmare since you left."

Harry sighed, "I'll have another chat with her. Who is here?"

"Ginny, Tonks, Remus, Dung and Poppy. Poppy and Ginny are tending to Remus upstairs. Tonks is with them. Dung is watching your, er, family," Ron hesitated, "Alright there, mate?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair tiredly and adjusted his glasses before nodding slowly, "Just tired."

"Need anything?"

Harry nodded slowly, "Would you two mind starting on dinner?"

Ron and Luna both nodded agreeably, before returning to the kitchen. John began to speak, but a short bellow from Harry cut him off.

"DUNG!"

There was a soft crack.

"Harry."

John whirled around to see a shifty looking man dressed in dark clothes behind him. Dung eyed him for a moment, but mostly looked to Harry.

"They cause you only problems?"

Dung shook his head, "Silent as dementors, that group is."

"Thanks, Dung. You're relieved. Ron and Luna are cooking. Make sure you grab something before you head out."

Dung nodded, "I'll do that."

Dung went off in the same direction as Luna and Ron had. Harry watched him go, continuing to stare long after he was gone from sight. John felt his patience begin to thin and cleared his throat.

"Harry."

"Oh, right," Harry's green eyes met his for a short moment before dropping to the floor.

"Harry! The Headmaster is here to see you!" someone called from the kitchen.

Harry sighed, "We'll talk soon, okay?"

He glanced around and opened the nearest door, pushing John inside, "Don't touch anything. I'll be right back."

The door closed behind him. John entered the room and found himself staring at three of the fattest people he had ever seen and one of the thinnest. The two men and the skinny woman were smashed together on a couch and the other woman was spread out on a loveseat. They stared at him in obvious discomfort. The older man looked both uncomfortable and angry, as did the woman on the loveseat. The other two looked afraid.

"Hi," he sat down in the only available chair, and briefly glanced around the gloomy sitting room.

They stared at him.

"So, do you live here too?"

They vehemently denied this. The horse faced woman spoke, or in John's opinion shrieked, "No! We're here because of Potter!"

"Who?"

The youngest one spoke, "Harry Potter. This is his house. Don't you know him? He's famous among your kind, I thought."

"My kind? Oh, I'm human. I mean, I'm normal enough."

There was a collective sigh of relief.

"And I do know Harry, I think. Dark hair, green eyes?"

"That's him. I'm Dudley. Harry's mum and my mum were sisters. That's my mum, my dad and my dad's sister, Marge."

"I'm John. I thought I heard someone mention something about Harry's relatives. You're here visiting him?"

Dudley's mother pursed her lips, "No. Our house was destroyed by his kind."

"I'm sorry."

Marge spoke, "My brother and his wife took that good for nothing boy in out of the kindness of their hearts, and look how he repays them! When I see that boy…."

"It's lucky we aren't dead," Dudley's father grumbled, "as it is, we lost everything."

John was spared offering a reply when the door opened and Harry slipped in. He closed it behind him, murmured under his breath and turned around. His eyes widened when they landed on his family, but he took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, how are you? I'm sorry about the house."

Vernon's face turned purple and he stood up, "You're sorry? SORRY?"

Harry flinched, but spoke calmly, "I have several properties that I can offer for your convenience."

"We will not inhabit any place belonging to your kind!" Petunia shrieked.

"Several properties?! Your family has money?! You forced Vernon and Petunia to spend their hard earned money on your upbringing and all this time you had money to your name?" Marge bellowed.

John looked between Harry and his family, wondering why no one else was drawn by the shouting. Harry's face was blank and he seemed unsurprised by the scene unfolding. This couldn't be normal, could it?

"As it so happens my father was neither a drunk nor was he unemployed. In addition to that, his family was well respected and came from very old money," Harry said with a small smile, "also, my mother wasn't a whore. She was a teacher."

"Vernon! Are you just going to let the boy-"

"My mother purchased a reasonably sized home in Sheffield. It's completely muggle. I believe she intended it for her parents. You would be very comfortable there."

"Now see here!"

"Uncle Vernon, I do not have the time to argue with you. You will be quite safe in Sheffield. Arrangements will be made for you to leave within the hour. I will take care of everything."

Marge marched her rather large bulk over to Harry and struck him across the face with her handbag. She'd hit him several more times before John was able to pull her away.

"Control yourself!"

"Marge, stop!" Petunia shrieked.

Marge shoved John backwards and resumed her assault on Harry. Harry did nothing to defend himself, but he did reached towards to the door and call out clearly.

"Finite incantatem."

The door glowed green for a moment and Petunia shrieked, but Marge was too intent on beating Harry to notice. Harry curled up, protecting his face and body with his arms and legs as the blows continued to fall.

"Your father was a lazy drunk and your mother was a whore! You're a good for nothing liar! How dare you do this to my family!"

The door burst open and Ron, Luna and several other people poured into the room. Luna went straight for Harry. She grabbed him by his ankles and dragged him away from Marge. Ron aimed a slender stick at Marge and she froze, her face clouding with fear. Another red haired man helped John stand and stabilized him as he regained his balance. Luna helped Harry up. He was covered in cuts and bruises and blood tricked from his nose and mouth. He started at them for a moment.

"You will go to Sheffield. Be prepared to travel within the hour. Come on, everyone. Let them be."

"Harry!?" Ron objected.

Harry shook his head, "Let them be."

Luna helped him to the door and paused before leaving, "Come on, John, you too."

John followed them, but paused when he noticed that Prince was approaching Marge Dursley.

"Never lay a hand on him again. Never call Lily Evans a whore again or I will make you regret it," he paused, sneered and his next words seemed forced, "and do not speak of James Potter," he turned to face Petunia, "You're despicable."

She trembled, "I remember you."

He smiled, "Good."

"But… but Lily said… Lily said you were dark. That you'd-"

His eyes flashed, "Exactly. So don't think I'd have any issue with ending your useless existence. For some bizarre reason, your nephew cares about what happens to you. I do not. I will only respect his desires to a point. This is your only warning, muggle," he turned and strode from the room.

John caught up with him in the hallway, "Prince?"

Prince turned and raised an eyebrow, "Yes, Colonel?"

"What's a muggle?"

"It is our word for those who are not like us;" he replied coolly, "Luna and Harry are in the kitchen. I suggest you join them."

John followed where Prince pointed and found Luna and Harry in the kitchen. Luna was gently cleaning Harry's face with a damp cloth.

"You could have stopped them."

"They didn't have to take me in," he replied.

"They didn't take you in, Harry. They took in a house elf."

"They're my family, Lu."

"I'm your family," she rebuked, "I could call for Poppy to come back."

"Let Poppy rest. I'll heal fast enough on my own."

John stood beside Luna and studied Harry's face. His bottom lip was swollen and there were dark purple smudges around forming around his eyes.

"Why didn't you stop her?" John demanded. He was surprised at how upset Harry's injuries made him feel.

"I wasn't worth her getting hurt over," Harry mumbled, "Anyway. At least we've come up with a solution. You can go to Sheffield with them."


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

****Please read:** I'm so embarrassed. I realize that many of you got the notice for the fourth chapter of this story only to find that there wasn't actually one. What happened was when I tried to update my other story, **A Desperate Loneliness**, I accidentally updated this story. I got some many PM's about it and felt so guilty that I decided to actually update this story. Phew! So, it's not as thoroughly edited as the previous chapters. I hope it's okay:) 

Also, this is the longest Chapter yet.

**Disclaimer**: It's not mine.

This story is a crossover between Stargate Atlantis and Harry Potter.

**Warnings**: This story contains slash, impertinence in the face of authority and Marge Dursley. If any of those offend you, don't read on.

Thanks to **Phoenix Catcher** for being a great beta and supporting my somewhat hectic attempt to get this chapter posted way earlier than I had originally intended.

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Of Misery and Mystery**

**Chapter Four**

Harry's property in Sheffield was beautiful, but more the moment John Sheppard was left there with the Dursley's he began to contemplate running away. It wouldn't be too hard. He could just go for a walk and not return. It would only take one quick phone call to let the Air Force know where he was. There were several times where he was a second away from leaving, but the same thing always stopped him in the end. He was too curious about Harry.

Despite his earlier estimation, John soon discovered that neither Petunia nor Dudley Dursley were as useless as he originally pegged them. While Vernon was at work, his firm had a branch in Sheffield, and Marge was caring for her dog, Petunia and Dudley told him some of the little they knew about Harry's life. Frequently he sensed they were censoring their vocabulary, but he feared they would clam up if he pushed them.

Petunia spoke of her sister with a strange fondness considering how she treated Harry.

"Lily would have been brilliant even if she'd stayed in our world and hadn't gone to that school. She was just that way."

Dudley knew a bit more about Harry's current situation.

"He's got those two friends, Ron and the girl with the weird name. He's related to that blonde girl, Luna, through his father. He had her sent away the summer before his last year at that school. I guess it wasn't safe for her. She's special or something."

They always referred to it as 'that school.' John wondered if the school had a name, how they kept track of people and what their criteria for admissions were. Why did Petunia not merit an invitation, but her sister did? Harry had told John that he was descended from the Ancients. How could Lily have merited an invitation to a school for people descended from them Ancients, but Petunia did not? Could the gene be recessive? Mostly, he let Petunia and Dudley lead the discussion and share as things occurred to them, but occasionally he asked questions.

"Do you know Prince?"

"Who?"

"The dark haired man. He spoke to you before we left."

She'd tensed at that question, "Oh, him. Told you his name was Prince, did he? His real name is Severus. He and Lily were friends at school, before school even. She knew him long before she got her letter."

"Her letter?"

"Inviting her to that school. Harry got one too. It came when he was eleven, just like Lily's."

"You don't like him?" John had phrased it as a question, but it really wasn't.

"He's not a nice man," she said and refused to elaborate on it any further.

John spent most of his time fixing the gardens around the manor. They were numerous and in serious disrepair. Sometimes, Dudley joined him. Usually it was to persuade him to go around front and play basketball. Sometimes they went running and sometimes they just talked. A lot of the time he spent with Dudley was centered around the younger mans desire to lose weight. John was never sure where the desire came from, but tried to be supportive of Dudley. It never lasted very long because Marge couldn't stand to be parted from Dudley for terribly long and she was still very suspicious of John. On those days when Dudley was occupied with Marge, John would wander back into the manor and help Petunia with whatever her self appointed task for the day was.

"How do you know Harry?"

That day they were reorganizing the library.

"He just sort of appeared."

"Hmph. Typical of him. And you decided to tag along?"

He shrugged, "Harry and Prince decided for me."

"He never was a very polite child," she murmured, pausing in her book shelving, "Even with the good example Duddy set for him."

John doubted that very much, but did not contradict her. Dudley was a decent enough guy now, but from his own words John knew he had not been so when he was younger and Harry lived with them.

"Their society is so uncivilized. Always fighting and murdering each other. You know, Harry's godfather was murdered by his own cousin. Imagine that!"

"Hmm."

"And he doesn't have a proper godmother at all! They gave him two godfathers. His first godfather," She winced, "was a horrible man. Even before he was in their prison. But his other godfather… He's a complete monster he is. Remus Lupin."

"Remus?" John asked in surprise.

"He's a werewolf," Petunia whispered, "As if their kind wasn't bad enough, but he isn't even human to boot. I can't believe their ministry hasn't put him down."

"A werewolf? I wonder why he didn't…" John began.

"He's so shabby," she grimaced, "Their society is just full of the worst sorts.

"Hmm."

"Although, I must say, I'm glad you're here. I think you're a good influence on my Duddy. I wonder if he'll consider the military. He could be great," she sighed wistfully, "How old were you when you joined?"

The door to the library was thrown open with such ferocity that it left a dent in the wall. Vernon stood in the doorway, his wide, snarling in rage. Petunia let out a tiny gasp of surprise and John felt a deep foreboding in his stomach.

"Vernon, what in the world-"

"I have had enough of this!

Vernon charged at John. John nimbly vaulted over the table, desperate to put something between himself and the enraged man that was beginning to resemble a bull. Vernon began to chase him around the table, tossing Petunia off to the side when she tried to interfere. John found himself running in circles around different pieces of furniture to avoid the man.

"You get him, Vernon!" Marge cheered from the doorway.

"What the hell is going on?" John demanded.

"I'll teach you to be friendly with my wife! To try and seduce her!"

"Are you out of your mind!?"

"Don't let him talk to you that way, Vernon!" Marge bellowed from the doorway.

"You people are crazy!" John shouted and ducked to the side as Vernon began to hurl books at him.

The commotion drew Dudley to the library and he stared in shock for a moment, "What the hell is going on? Dad, what are you doing!? Stop it!"

Dudley physically planted himself in front of his father.

"Out of the way, son!" he demanded.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving that bastard what he deserves!"

Dudley's gaze shot to Aunt Marge, before returning to his father, "Don't tell me you listened to Aunt Marge's nonsense? John isn't trying to move in on mum!"

"I swear I'm not!"

"Shut up! Marge told me all about how helpful and considerate you've been of my wife! Spending all of your time dotting on her, are you?"

"Dad, calm down! John's been helping mum reorganize some stuff around the house. There isn't much else to do!"

"I will not stand for another man moving in on my wife. I'll beat you within in an inch of your life, boy!" He shouted around his son.

John wasn't sure who he was angrier at in this situation. Petunia wasn't really trying to stop Vernon. Marge had orchestrated this entire thing. Vernon was an unstable, jealous bastard and Harry had left him with the lot of them.

"I AM NOT AFTER YOUR WIFE!"

"Vernon," Petunia tried timidly, "Really, nothing has happened between us. I would never."

Vernon growled and pushed his son aside. He charged at John, overturning the table between them. John ducked the first fist he swung and darted out of the way. Vernon howled as his fist hit the wall. John ducked two more wild swings, but a third caught his mouth. He immediately tasted blood in his mouth. Vernon let out a triumphant roar and swung again, but a voice called from the doorway.

"Stupefy."

Vernon hit the ground with a thud that rattled the furniture.

"Vernon!" Petunia sobbed and threw herself on the ground beside him.

Prince stood in the doorway, his expression livid. He allowed Marge to scream at him and Petunia to sob over Vernon for a moment before he took control of the situation.

"SILENCE!" He roared.

Everyone, except Vernon, stared at him. Prince eyed them with disgust, before turning to John.

"Pack your things, Colonel."

No one moved.

"NOW!"

John jumped at the barked command and went out the doorway past Prince and continued up to his bedroom. He paused to look in the mirror a grimaced at his split lip. He stepped into the bathroom to spit the blood out and rinsed his mouth with water. He tossed the few items of clothing that had been provided in the house for him and returned to the library. He paused and listed to Prince lecture the Dursley's for a moment.

"Silence, you horrible woman, your cow of a husband is merely unconscious. I will be taking the Colonel with me. If I get wind of one more problem from the lot of you, I will personally ensure that you are removed to less pleasant accommodations, no matter what your nephew may wish."

"That boy had better provide-" Marge began.

"Harry," Prince replied in dangerous tone, "Is not someone I will listen to you disparage. Therefore, you will choose to be silent or I make you so," he paused, "Good. Remember what I said. We have more important things to do than be bothering with your lot."

"Excuse me, sir," Dudley said, "You're taking John with you?"

"I am."

"Will you apologize to him for me?"

"Duddy!" Marge cried out in surprise, "That man-"

Prince cleared his throat and Marge went silent, "I will. Goodbye. I honestly hope I never see any of you again," He strode into the hallway and eyed John, "Well then, come on."

John followed him out the front door and down to the driveway. Prince cackled, tossing a set of keys up in the air and catching them as they approached Vernon's car. Prince unlocked the car and gestured for John to get in the passenger side. John hesitated. Prince rolled his eyes.

"Would you rather stay here with them? Taking the bus for a few days won't kill the great lump and someone from the Order will return the car," he grinned maliciously, "eventually."

"What Order?" John asked, but did as Prince wanted and slide into the car, buckling his seatbelt.

Prince ignored him as he started the car. Prince drove, scowling, shifting gears furiously. From the passing signs, it seemed that they were headed towards London. John felt distinctly awkward, sitting where he felt was the wrong side of the car. For the first hour, John mostly just watched the scenery. The combination of the car being on the wrong side of the road and Prince's high speed obstacle course take to driving was too nerve wracking. John's unease began to fade as boredom set in.

"Prince?"

"What?" He grumbled.

"Why did you come to Sheffield today? It seems a strange coincidence."

Prince smirked, "You didn't think Harry would just drop you off somewhere without any insurances that you would remain safe, did you?"

John shrugged, "I don't really know Harry, do I? So, you were watching the house?"

Prince's smirk did not diminish, "Nothing so vulgar as spying on you, but we were aware that something was occurring that was likely to require our intervention."

"But how did you know?"

Prince ignored him for a moment, before speaking, "Did Dursley land more than one punch?"

"No."

"Is your lip still bleeding?" Prince inquired politely.

John gently touched a finger to his bottom lip and winced in surprise at how painful it was. He became more acutely aware of how fiercely it was throbbing. He glanced at his finger and was relieved to see there was no blood.

"No, "John changed the subject, "I thought your people didn't drive?"

Prince glanced at him for a moment longer than was wise considering he was driving, "Petunia Dursley is a nitwit."

"She doesn't like you either."

Prince snorted, "That's probably putting it lightly," he paused, "Most of us don't drive. I do. Harry does too."

"Oh. Why?"

"Harry was raised in the muggle…in your world. Even after he left there, he still maintained an interest in those things. As for myself… My father taught me to drive. He was," Prince sneered with distaste, "a muggle."

"You don't like muggles."

Prince paused for a moment and his scowl morphed into a more hesitant expression, "If you are worried… that is to say," He paused, "I do not find your presence intolerable."

"That is good to know," John admitted, "Petunia said that you wanted all muggles dead."

"As I said earlier, nitwit."

John smiled, "Okay."

"That does not translate to a love for muggles. In spite of my father I was raised in the Old Ways. I am not militant, but the majority of my experiences with muggles have not endeared them to me."

"What are the Old Ways?"

"Never you mind that."

John sighed, "And Harry?"

"Harry spent his youth with no knowledge of his people."

"His family is terrible. His mother was Petunia's sister? She was a muggle, then?"

Prince shrugged.

"Does he keep sending me away because I am a muggle?"

"He sent Luna away when she was younger."

"He did? Why?"

"There was a war, a sort of civil war between factions of our people," Prince admitted.

"A war? And now?"

Prince snorted, "This peace. It's a bloody sham. The war has merely gone underground. The opposition is no less fierce."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to headquarters. Number twelve."

"Harry is just going to send me somewhere else, isn't he?"

Prince nodded.

"Any idea where?"

"No."

John sighed. Prince wasn't an especially warm man, but he did seem to feel obligated, or perhaps it was pity, to make an attempt at cordiality to John.

"Why am I here?"

"Well," Prince sneered, "When a man and a woman are attracted to each other..."

John stared in surprise before chuckling, "I had that coming."

Prince's expression was a cross between disdainful and amused, "Yes."

"Will you tell me about Harry?"

"What about him?"

"Just about him. How did you meet him?"

"I was close with his mother," Prince replied, "We were friends as children. I never found his father to be anything past useless, but Lily adored him. I was present for his birthing, christening and naming."

"Naming?"

"A ceremony for newborns," he elaborated, "I should have known him well as he grew up, but his parents were murdered and he was sent to live with Lily's sister's family. By the time he came to school, I was not in a position where I could be friendly towards him. I encouraged him to think poorly of me."

"Why?"

"To protect him from those that chose to label a small boy as their enemy. Eventually he learned the truth of my allegiance and since then we have been amicable."

"So you were a teacher then?"

"I still am."

John nodded slowly, "What do you teach?"

"A chemistry of sorts, you might say."

"How was Harry in your class?"

"Disappointingly average. It is not his passion. He assists me from time to time, but it is more to please me than because of an interest in the subject."

"What does Harry do?"

Prince hesitated, "Harry is independently wealthy. He sits on several philanthropic committees within our government. He works as a general teaching assistant at the school and breeds snakes in his spare time."

"Snakes?"

"He is uniquely gifted with serpents."

The conversation lapsed and John leaned his head against the window. Prince chuckled.

"Sleep, if you like."

Grateful that Prince would not be irritated if John dozed off; he closed his eyes and loosened his seat beat. John fell asleep easily. He'd become accustomed to sleeping in unusual and uncomfortable places. He didn't wake until Prince stopped the car.

"Where are we?"

"London."

"Number twelve?" He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes.

"No. I don't have a portkey and the front door isn't safe. We're going to get help from an old friend."

John rubbed the back of his neck, "Okay."

"Stay close to me and stay silent," Prince commanded.

"Okay."

Prince met his gaze, "I cannot stress the importance of this. You must not allow yourself to be separated from me and you must not speak."

"I understand."

They exited the car. John followed Prince across the dark, mostly deserted street, and into a small, grubby pub. Twice, he almost lost sight of where Prince was heading. Considering the quiet outside, the pub was surprisingly busy. A few people waved to Prince, but none seemed to notice John. The bartender raised his hand in greeting.

"Professor."

"Tom."

Prince navigated his way through the pub and out the back, stopping when he was faced with a brick wall. A slender stick slide out from his sleeve and he prodded a brick. The bricks began to move away and form an opening. There was a sign that read Diagon Alley. A strange myriad of cloaked and robed people roamed the alley. John was too focused on following Prince to take in much of it, but he did notice that the shops had strange names and many people were wearing pointy hats. Prince slipped into a dingy shop called Ollivanders. There man was an old man with hair so wild it seemed likely he had been electrocuted. He did not look surprised to see them.

"Eleven inches, oak, unicorn hair. Hello, Severus."

Prince inclined his head gracefully, "Mr. Ollivander."

"And welcome to your friend as well."

Prince hesitated, "Harry's, actually."

Mr. Ollivander nodded slowly, "Ah. He is the one, then?"

"So it would seem," Prince replied dryly, "We have come to solicit your aid. We need to get somewhere."

"Were you followed?"

Prince shook his head.

"Very well. There is a floo in my office."

John followed Prince through the shop to the office in the back. He felt Mr. Ollivander's eyes following them, although the older man never moved from his position behind the counter.

"Should have known he'd see though the spell," Prince grumbled.

"What?"

Prince grabbed a handful of powder from a vase on the mantel above a fireplace that John had originally taken to be an urn. He tossed the powder into the fire and spoke clearly, once the fire roared green.

"Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place."

He pushed John through.

"That was satisfying." He followed after a moment, "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place."

Prince exited the fireplace gracefully and John had to jump aside to avoid being crashed into. John's eyes were wide.

"What? How?"

"It is called floo. F-L-O-O. It is a method of transportation and communication"

"That was…"

Prince raised an eyebrow.

John shook his head, "Mr. Ollivander called you Severus. Petunia told me that Prince isn't your real name. Is Severus?"

"Best not to take everything Petunia Dursley says seriously," Prince replied, "She left her nephew to spend the first ten years of his life using the cupboard under the stairs as his bedroom. I could spend ages listing grievances against her."

"Against who?"

Prince turned around as another figure entered the room, "Hello, Dung."

The beady eyed man inclined his head, "Professor. I see you retrieved the muggle."

"Indeed. Who else is here?"

"Molly and Lupin."

"Where's Harry?"

Dung hesitated and when it spoke it took John a moment to realize his words were not English. Dung and Prince spoke for a few moments and John mentally compared the sounds to other languages he had heard before. There was no likeness. He was able to discern the word muggle and he knew that their conversation somehow pertained to him.

Prince sighed, "Did he leave instructions?"

Dung shook his head.

Prince scowled, "I will speak with him. I will leave directly."

"I'll bring the muggle to Molly. She'll look after him."

Prince took a handful of powder from the vase on the mantle and threw it into the fire angrily, cried, "Hogwarts!" and disappeared into the green flame.

"Well," Dung eyed him after a moment of silence, "Come along then."

John followed Dung into a familiar hallway and paused when he came to the painting of the woman. She sneered at him, but made no move to scream.

"Hello."

Her scowl deepened, "You again."

"Yep."

"Yep?" She demanded, "What is yep?"

"It means yes," He offered.

"So say yes!" She snarled.

He startled, "Yes, ma'am."

"Tolerable manners, at least," she sniffed, "So sad that boy should be saddled with you. He is not as perfect as my Regulus was, his mother's parents were muggles, you know," she shivered, "but the rest more than compensates for that. It is a shame he is so loyal to that old coot Dumbledore. He could have been great. I suppose my son could have left the house to someone even more intolerable. Thank Merlin he did not leave it to the halfbreed. No, I suppose the boy is not the worst sort, despite his unfortunate parentage. The Potters come from excellent stock."

"You mean Harry?"

"Of course."

"What do you mean, saddled with me? And if his mother's parents were muggles, doesn't that mean his mother was a muggle as well?"

She smiled unpleasantly, but Dung had returned, noticing John had not followed him all the way to the kitchen. A short glare from Dung and she went silent.

"Come on," Dung prompted.

Once in the kitchen, John was left in the care of a pleasant red haired woman and practically force fed two plates of food. Once she was content John had eaten enough, she stopped putting more food in front of him and he was able to strike up a conversation with her.

"Are you related to Ron?"

"He's my youngest boy," she smiled, "If they're in this house and their hair is red… good bet they are a Weasley."

John smiled, "So what do your children do?"

"Well, my eldest William works for the bank. Charlie works with animals," she hesitated, "Percy works for the Ministry. The twins, Fred and George, opened a joke shop in Diagon Alley. Then there is Ron. He's working as a shop assistant to a, uh, woodcraftsmen. My youngest, Ginny, is studying to be a Dottor."

"Sorry, a what?"

"To help people when they are ill."

"Oh, a doctor?"

"Oh, yes, that's what it is! We call them something else," Molly explained.

"What?"

"Healers."

"Oh."

She cleared her throat and changed the subject abruptly, "So, you're in the muggle armed forces? You really must meet my husband, Arthur. He's fascinated by muggle things. He collects batteroid's."

"Batteries?"

"Oh, yes, I think that's what Hermione said the proper word for them was. She was ever so amused when Arthur showed her his collection?"

John thought for a moment. Hermione. He vaguely recalled a brown haired girl form Harry's memories.

"Who?"

Molly's expression fell, "Hermione Granger. She's good friends with Harry and my Ron. Ever since their first year in school."

"Is she part of the Order as well?"

Molly nodded, but did not speak when raised voices floated in from outside the kitchen. He recognized Prince's angry inflection and the sounds from the language he had spoken with Dung earlier

"Mind your own bloody business!" Harry shouted.

"NO!" Prince bellowed in English before switching back to the other language.

"Oh dear," Molly frowned, "Severus and Harry are having words."

"What are they saying?"

Molly shook her head, "Nothing polite."

Prince and Harry burst into the kitchen, both looking furious. Prince held Harry before him, tightly griping his shoulder. Prince ignored Harry's attempt to twist away. He looked to Molly.

"They need to speak. Perhaps you will show me where Lupin is hiding himself?"

Molly hesitated for half a second, perhaps concerned by Harry's thunderous expression. She gave John an encouraging smile and pressed a quick kiss to Harry's check before following Prince out of the kitchen. Harry took a deep breath and his anger seemed to deflate. Misery replaced it.

"Are you okay?"

John blinked in surprise, "Yes, of course. Are you?"

"Oh, God."

"What?"

Harry's eyes were glued to John's bottom lip, "He hit you."

John shook his head, "It's nothing."

"He's never been violent towards other people before-"

"Besides you, you mean," John countered gently.

Harry jerked in surprise at the comment. All of the anger and frustration that John had felt towards Harry melted away. He took a step closer to the shorter man. Harry's eyes moved to stare at the ground, but he didn't back away. On the contrary, he leaned forward. Harry was paler since the last time John had seem him, but all the bruises from Marge Dursley were gone.

"Harry, are you okay?" John repeated.

Harry continued to refuse to meet John's gaze, "I'm well enough," was the soft reply.

"How do I know that you're lying to me? It's like an instinct. This isn't the first time either."

Harry's gaze shot up and his eyes widened in surprise, "What? When was the other time?"

"I called for you and I asked you if you were okay. You spoke to me in my mind and you said you were fine, but I knew you weren't," John spoke in a rush, "Harry…"

Harry's mouth opened in surprise, "Oh. John, you don't need to worry about me. Things are a little rough right now, but I'm not in imminent danger."

John's gaze moved to Harry's lips. Harry closed his mouth and sighed softly. John could see the weariness on his face. He gently touched his shoulder.

"You look exhausted."

Harry's weary expression cleared the moment John touched him and he looked calmer than John had ever seen him. Harry took a step forward and then hesitated half an inch from John. John's hand moved to cup his cheek and Harry caught the taller man in an embrace. John could feel the tension begin to leave his body. Harry tucked his head under John's chin and clung to him fiercely, but not overly tightly. John patted his head awkwardly. The gesture made Harry chuckle and he smiled softly when he pulled away from John. He reached his hand up towards John's face and carefully brushed his thumb against John's bottom lip. John felt the throbbing pain dissipate slowly for a moment before fading completely. Harry began to lower his hand, but John gently caught his wrist. With his free hand he touched his bottom lip and discovered it was smooth.

"What did you do?"

"It's just a matter of genetics," Harry whispered. He gently removed his wrist from John's hand and took a step backwards. "So what exactly happened between you and my Uncle? Prince didn't offer any details."

"Oh," John shrugged, "He thought I was trying to seduce your aunt."

Harry snorted, "Prince said you were rather chatty on the drive to London."

"It's not like you've been forthcoming with what's going on around here," John said carefully, trying to prevent an argument from developing.

"I know. The truth is… you shouldn't even be here. I'm running out of ideas on where to send you."

John felt his irritation returning, but tried to engage Harry anyway, "Why do you feel obligated to protect me and what are you protecting me from?"

"I can't tell you that."

John clenched his jaw, "I can stay here."

Harry ignored him, "Perhaps the Monastery. A friend of mine has gone to speak with them. It is likely that Brother Euan will agree."

"Harry!" John objected.

"Yes?" He enquired softly.

John hesitated as he noticed the weariness beginning to return to Harry's expression, but he decided to press on anyway, "I can stay here."

"The owner cannot have you here," he intoned blankly.

"I know you're the owner!" John argued, "Why can't I stay here?"

"Because," Harry murmured, his gaze returning to the floor.

"That is not an answer!" John snapped, "If you cannot stomach my presence, then return me to Atlantis."

"No," Harry replied simply.

John reached for Harry, but Harry backed up until he hit the kitchen door, his eyes looking a little wild.

"Do not touch me!"

"Harry, please."

"NO!"

John jerked back in surprise at the shout, "Explain it to me."

Harry shook his head wildly.

John slowly closed the space between them and touched two fingers to Harry's cheek once he was sure the other man wasn't going to lash out at him, "Harry."

"John."

"Let me stay with you."

Harry closed his eyes tightly and responded, "No," but it was weak to both their ears, "I cannot."

"What?" John encouraged gently.

"Harry?"

Someone pushed at the door and Harry was thrown foreword. John steadied him and their eyes met. He heard Harry exhale slowly as they continued to stare into each other eyes, holding each other by the forearm. Someone cleared their throat uncomfortably. Ron Weasley's expression was apologetic.

"I just spoke to McGonagall. She's been to the Monastery. They've agreed. Do you want me to take him?"

Harry released John's arms and shook his head, turning to face Ron, "No. Why don't you go," he tilted his head in the direction of the second floor.

Ron nodded, "I will. Anything you'd like me to tell her for you?"

Harry shook his head, "Just give her my love and that I promise to visit tonight."

Ron nodded and handed Harry a small handkerchief, "It's a portkey. Brother Euan gave it to McGonagall."

"Thank you, Ron."

Ron departed from the kitchen. Harry inhaled slowly and turned back to John, but refused to meet his gaze.

"Brother Euan is a good friend of mine. The Monastery is a lovely place."

"Harry…"

Harry ignored him. He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around John's neck. John felt the handkerchief brush the back of his neck. John again felt the discomforting sensation of a hook grabbing him from behind his navel and then everything spun so terribly out of control he was forced to close his eyes. His feet hit the ground suddenly and he pitched forward onto the ground. He looked up to see that Harry looked even paler than before. Harry offered his hand, but John stood up on his own. A gentle voice chuckled from behind him.

"Still aren't a fan of portkey's, I see," He spoke with a gentle Scottish accent.

Harry smiled, "Brother Euan!"

Harry embraced the man. Brother Euan was a young man with dark hair, dark eyes and a dash of freckles across his nose. He wore a simple brown robe that ended at his knees with a white shirt and trousers underneath. His expression was open and friendly.

"You must be John Sheppard. Welcome to the Monastery."

John looked around carefully. They had landed in the most beautiful garden he had seen. A tall brick wall surrounded the garden with a small archway leading towards a towering brick building. It was somewhat dilapidated, but beautiful, and nothing like any Monastery he had ever seen before.

Harry addressed Brother Euan, "You know how we can be reached."

Brother Euan nodded solemnly, his pleasure at seeing Harry overshadowed by sudden worry, "Stay safe."

Harry nodded curtly, "I will," he turned to John, "Don't wander from the Monastery. It isn't safe," he said softly.

John did not respond.

Harry met his gaze, "John, please. Promise me."

John nodded his consent, but his expression and intonation were far from friendly, "I promise."

"Goodbye."

Harry stared at John for a long moment before disappearing with a soft crack. John sighed and turned to Brother Euan expectantly. Brother Euan offered a sedate smile.

"Let's get you settled in. I'll give you a tour and introduce you to the other Brothers," Brother Euan spoke as he walked towards the archway, "The sisters spend the majority of their time in the Nunnery down the lane, but don't be too terribly surprised if you encounter Nuns in the Monastery."

"Really?"

"Our oath of celibacy is sacred, but we see no reason not to share our worship and especially our library and garden with women."

"Oh."

Brother Euan paused, "Mr. Sheppard-"

"John," he said firmly.

"John," he repeated, "I understand your predicament, but I'll do everything in my power to make your stay with us not miserable."

John nodded, "Thank you, I appreciate it."

Brother Euan smiled. They continued to walk towards the Monastery, only now John felt much calmer.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes," Brother Euan replied serenely.

"Will you tell me about the war?"

He frowned, but did not seem offended or upset, "Which war?"

"Uh…"

Brother Euan nodded to himself, "I see. I am aware there are certain things that Harry is hesitant for you to learn about our people, but if you accept that I can only tell you bits and pieces than I would be happy to tell you about it."

"Yes, that's fine," John agreed immediately, eager to learn something about the world he had been thrown into, even if it was only a little and it was censored.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: It's not mine. Still.

This story is a crossover between Stargate Atlantis and Harry Potter.

**Warnings**: This story contains slash, impertinence in the face of authority and Marge Dursley. If any of those offend you, don't read on.

Thanks to **Phoenix Catcher** for being a continuously great beta.

The reviews seem to be slowing down. I won't hold back chapters or anything, but lots of reviews encourage me to update faster!

**Please review!**

**Of Misery and Mystery**

**Chapter Five**

Brother Euan had not exaggerated about the Nuns. John saw them wandering about almost as frequently as the Monks. They mostly kept to the gardens and the library. John had yet to get more than a quick glimpse of the library from the doorway because there seemed to be some kind of conspiracy to keep him out of the library. The Monks and Nuns were all unfailingly kind and polite to him, but removed. They left him to Brother Euan. When John questioned him about it, Brother Euan was unusually evasive. The most John was able to get out of him on the subject was that it had something to do with respect for Harry.

"It's not that they are bothered by your presence," Brother Euan assured him hastily, "In fact, they are all quite curious about you. After all, you are a muggle and very close to the Savior, but he has made it clear that his life is not fodder for the masses. They are likely to respect that unless you take an initiative to them specifically."

"The Savior?" John questioned.

Brother Euan changed the subject immediately, "When you first arrived you asked me to tell you about the war. Are you still interested?"

John hesitated. He considered for a moment trying to push Brother Euan to further explain himself, but decided the risk that he could completely clam up was too great. He nodded.

"I am."

They moved to occupy a small bench before a pond of koi. Brother Euan stared at the fish for a moment before beginning to speak.

"I was quite young when the first war began. A man calling himself Lord Voldemort rose to power and acclaim. He gathered to him a group of like minded followers and set about attempting to terrorize our community into doing as he believed we ought to. Above all, he despised muggles and how we hid ourselves from them. He felt we should rule over them."

"Because you descend from the Ancients?"

Brother Euan frowned for a moment, but eventually continued as though John had never spoken, "People disappeared with no warning. Entire families were killed. Our Ministry fought them, but it wasn't enough. A man called Albus Dumbledore formed the Order of the Phoenix to combat Lord Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters. Two of his most trusted members were Lily and James Potter. They were focused to go into hiding to avoid Voldemort's wrath. He found them anyway. He murdered them both and tried to murder Harry, but inadvertently half banished himself instead," Brother Euan held up a hand at John's inquisitive look, "Don't ask me to elaborate on that. Anyway, the first war was over and Harry was hailed a hero among our people though no one was really sure what happened. But the war was over and we became complacent. Fourteen years later, Voldemort returned. For a year, the Ministry denied that things were anything but well. Some of us knew better, and the Order of the Phoenix began to gather again. A year later the second war began. It was worse than the first. Everyone was terrified and suspicious of each other. People began to disappear again. Muggles were tortured and killed for sport."

Brother Euan paused for a long moment.

"Of my family, only my brother Carson and I survived. Our father was killed in an attack on Diagon Alley and our mother died the second time Voldemort's forces tried to take the Ministry building. My sister joined the Order of the Phoenix and was murdered by one of the Dark Lord's followers."

"I'm sorry," John offered.

Brother Euan sighed, "I consider myself lucky I have any family left at all. He was eventually defeated, permanently this time, and we all thought that peace would last for sure. But in its infinite wisdom, the Ministry pardoned everyone involved and keeps watch on former Order members as much as they do the Death Eaters. We've been waiting with baited breath to see when the situation will crack. They're especially suspicious of Harry. And perhaps a bit afraid because he is so beloved. He was very high up in the Order, you know. Some people even think he ran it."

"How did you meet Harry?"

"Through my sister. Though neither of us were ever official members, my brother and I were both sympathetic to their cause and would help when we could. Harry was fond of her. He risked his life to try and save her when the Death Eaters attacked. He wasn't able to save her, but if he hadn't arrived it's likely my brother and I would have been killed as well. He tried to keep an eye on me ever since then. There is more guilt associated with our friendship than I would desire, but that's his nature. I think he was relieved when I decided to join the Monastery. We're protected here."

"Oh. So, did you know a lot of Order members?"

"A fair few," he admitted, "They're rather well known. There are the obvious ones, like Harry, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Moody. I never knew much of Dumbledore past my experiences with him at school. He was a fair and kind Headmaster, if a bit loopy at points. The Weasleys, of course. The Longbottom boy. It wasn't likely he'd do anything else considering what the Death Eaters did to his parents. A fate worse than death, some say. Of course there were some that were just shocking. The Malfoy boy. Everyone was sure he was a Death Eater. Even with all the evidence, Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore had to personally vouch for him… but that all happened before the pardon, when they were going to keep the Death Eaters in prison. Some say he managed to trick Potter and Dumbledore and is biding his time. They say the same thing about Snape. I can't say anyone of us are really sure about their loyalties, although both sides seem convinced they have them. They're both very powerful. I hope for Harry's sake he's right about them."

A loud gong sounded, echoing throughout the grounds.

"It's time for lessons."

"Lessons?"

"Yes. One of our honored duties is to provide early education for young children. I specialize in the Old Tongue. Perhaps you'd like to enjoy the grounds? I'll return here when the lessons are over."

John nodded, "Will you teach me?"

Brother Euan's eyebrows rose in surprise, but he nodded amicably, "We'll begin after dinner."

"Thank you."

Brother Euan disappeared through the archway and back into the Monastery. John leisurely walked through the paths between the flowers. No matter how frustrated he felt, especially in regards to Harry, he always felt calm in the garden. It was almost magical. He sat down amidst the roses, obscured by the thick bushes. Everyday while Brother Euan taught the children, John lost himself in the garden. It continued on everyday for nearly two weeks and he was never disturbed, until one day he heard voices approach and instinctively flattened himself against the ground.

"I certainly hope it's a rumor. Neither Potter nor Dumbledore can afford to show any weaknesses right now."

"Merlin willing, it's a false rumor."

The pair of Monks moved out of hearing range. John's rate heart began to increase. Had something happened to Harry? He was terribly tempted to call out to Harry with his mind.

"Colonel."

John jumped to his feet, his hand moving for the nonexistent gun at his side. Prince raised an eyebrow, but ignored the action.

"Is Harry okay?" John blurted.

Prince nodded, "But he could use your presence, I think. Will you come?"

John nodded without hesitation, "Yes."

Brother Euan joined them, looking slightly out of breath. He didn't seem surprised to see Prince, "So, it's true?"

"What did you hear?"

"The Headmaster had a heart attack?"

"It's true."

Brother Euan hesitated, "It wasn't natural, was it? He was poisoned?"

Prince gave him a sharp look, but didn't reply to his question, "Colonel?" He held out his hand, griping a shoe lace.

John glanced at the shoe lace, "Portkey?"

"Yes. Brother Euan, I'll return him within a day."

Brother Euan nodded. John grabbed a piece of the shoelace and felt the portkey activate. Prince landed gracefully in the hallway of headquarters, but John was sprawled at his feet. Prince pulled him upright. The house was unusually silent. The portrait of the woman stared at them, but even she seemed to understand now was not the time for chat. Prince guided him to the kitchen, pushed him through the door and did not follow.

Harry sat at the kitchen table, his cheek pressed against the table top. His eyes were closed, but visibly puffy and John could make out dried tear streaks. Harry was agitated. He was afraid and he was lonely. That knowledge made John's heart beat faster. Harry wasn't doing well.

"Harry…" he whispered.

Harry tensed, but didn't move, "Even in my sleep I'm tortured by thoughts of you."

John put his hands on Harry's shoulder. Harry sat up and turned weary, bloodshot eyes to John.

"I'm not asleep. You really are here?"

"I am."

Harry half turned in his chair to wrap his arms around John's waist and hug him tightly. John gently ran a hand through Harry's hair. Harry trembled, but didn't begin to cry again.

"I'm so glad you're here."

John gently tugged Harry up to his feet to properly embrace him. Harry wasn't especially sturdy on his feet, but John had no trouble holding him up.

"What happened?"

Harry shook his head.

John spoke to him gently, "You don't want to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head.

"Can you show me instead?"

Harry raised his head and met John's gaze. They stared at each other for a moment and John felt his eyes lose focus.

_Harry sat before a large desk covered in strange trinkets. He sat on the edge of his chair, fiddling with a few of them, a content grin on his face. The Headmaster Albus Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, watching with an amused grin. _

John glanced around the office.

_A stunning bird peered himself on a perch beside the Headmaster. Portraits lined the ways. Several were occupied with moving figures._

John turned back to observe Harry and the Headmaster.

"_You used to play with those when you were a baby."_

"_I did?" Harry looked up from the trinkets._

"_You tended to explore more by putting things in your mouth or up your nose at that age. I can't tell you the number of times I had to accio something out of your nose, my boy."_

"_Did you really?"_

"_Severus too."_

_Harry burst out laughing, "Really?"_

_Albus nodded, his bright blue eyes twinkling with mirth, "Severus adores small children, you know. If circumstances had been different… well, I think he'd have a brood of children to rival the Weasleys." _

_Harry's smile dimmed slightly, "He'll have that life, Albus."_

"_I would give anything to see Severus happy. To see both of you happy."_

"_We know," Harry replied._

"_And speaking of happiness, my boy, have you been to visit your muggle lately?"_

_Harry's expression dropped, "No. Albus, you know I cannot."_

"_Harry-"_

"_No!" Harry insisted, "They got lucky once. I won't give them any reason to discover him or his family. His niece almost died because of me."_

"_You go too far, Harry. If you make him hate you, you will lose your will to live. It will probably kill you and embitter him and he will never know why."_

_Harry sighed, "Albus, I see that as a happy ending. My death can only make things better for him."_

"_My dear boy," he intoned, "If you continue to be sure Bellatrix will kill you, than she has already won."_

"_Albus, have you ever know me to roll over and play dead?"_

_Albus was slightly mollified, "I worry about you. Harry, there is a future… a happy future for you with John."_

_Harry smiled, "Poor John. I've just dragged him into another world and another war."_

"_Dragged him? Perhaps. But something has kept him around. Even if he doesn't understand the connection between the two of you, he feels something."_

"_He must be safe, and I will sacrifice my happiness without a second thought to accomplish that."_

"_Harry, I don't tell you this enough… I'm very proud of you, child."_

_Harry swallowed thickly, "Thank you."_

"_Tea?" Albus offered._

_Harry nodded. Albus waved has hand over a bright purple teapot on his desk. He poured two steaming cups. One of the cups moved across the table to stop in front of Harry. Albus picked up the cup and brought it to his lips. The bird stretched his wings and screamed. Albus dropped the cup, but he had already taken a small sip. He glanced between the hysterical bird and the spilled cup of tea._

"_Fawkes?"_

_Harry leaned forward and sniffed the tea. He looked up to Albus, "Do you feel okay?"_

_Albus nodded, but than paused. His shoulders hunched and a hand went to the left side of his chest. He wheezed for breath._

"_Albus?"_

_Albus slumped sideways in his chair._

"_ALBUS!"_

_The bird shrieked in terror. Harry ran to Albus and slowly eased him out of the chair. Albus was still conscious, but his face was rapidly turning an unhealthy ashen color. Harry turned to the bird._

"_GET SEVERUS!"_

Harry broke the connection between them and took a short step back. John stared at him for a long moment before regaining his voice.

"Is he okay?"

"He's in hospital. They aren't letting anyone see him until he's stable."

"Was it poison?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. The official story is that he had a heart attack. He's very old. It is better to let people think that he's old and weak than that his enemies almost succeeding with an attempt on his life."

John nodded.

Molly Weasley peeked into the kitchen. She had been crying as well, but her face brightened at the sight of John.

"Prince sent word. You can go visit Albus."

Harry nodded, "Thanks, Molly," he caught John's hand and pulled him out of the kitchen, down the hallway and into the library. He stopped at the fireplace and released his hand.

"I'll go first, okay?"

John nodded; reasonably confident he could operate the floo.

Harry grabbed a handful of powder off the vase on the mantel and tossed it into the fireplace, calling, "St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries."

John followed. Harry caught his hand and brought him straight to the welcoming desk. A bored woman reading a magazine spoke without looking up when they approached.

"Welcome to St. Mungo's, how can I direct you?"

Harry cleared his throat and the woman looked up. Her mouth opened in surprise and she blushed darkly.

"Hadrian James Potter and Jonathon Franklin Sheppard to see Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

She continued to stare, her gaze turning to abject worship. Harry cleared his throat.

"While I'm still young, if you can."

"Oh! Of course, sir!"

There was another long, awkward pause.

"The name of his ward?" Harry inquired testily.

"Spellman Ward, sir, eighth floor."

Harry strode to the elevator without another word. John followed him silently. The elevator ride was slow and John finally broke the silence around the fifth floor.

"The Headmaster has a long name."

"Yes," Harry agreed.

The elevator was halfway to the sixth floor. Harry tapped his foot a few times, but quickly grew bored of the motion. John tried again to engage him.

"Harry isn't your real name."

"No," Harry confirmed, "My father was not as traditional as some, but he could not fathom a child with a new age muggle name. He was very mainstream. It would have been like your parents naming you rainbow or something."

"Oh. I like Hadrian."

Harry glanced at him briefly, "Thank you."

John glanced at the indicator. Sixth floor.

"So, who was Mungo?" He inquired.

"Sorry?"

"St. Mungo. Who was he?"

"It honors a line, not a specific person."

"A line?"

"The Saintly Healers of the family Mungo. The St. Mungo's, they're called. Don't see Mungos about much anymore. Voldemort started picking them off during the Second War. I'm sure you know a bit about Voldemort at this point."

John didn't deny it, "Why?"

"The Mungos have always been good friends with the Dumbledores. I'm hoping this will have tempted one of them out of hiding."

"Why?"

"A good friend of mine was seriously injured," he replied curtly.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Prince was waiting for them. He spoke immediately.

"Sage, Eleanor, Walden and Abraxas."

"All four?" Harry replied in surprise, "At the same time?"

Prince nodded, "Abraxas came only to visit Albus. He's much too old to do anything at this point. Eleanor or Walden are likely to agree to assist you."

"Yes, and Sage is unlikely to permit it."

"Still," Prince intoned, "Walden never wanted to go into hiding to begin with and Eleanor is still very fond of you."

Prince led them down the corridor, stopping in front of a man with the most scared face John had ever seen. He leaned heavily on a staff and stared at them with a glass eye. The man nodded to them and let them enter to room. Inside the room, four people stood around a slumbering man in bed. There was a stooped man that looked even older than the Headmaster, a middle aged man, a young man and a young woman. They all wore dark colored robes. The young woman noticed them first.

"Harry!"

Harry grinned, "Hello."

He embraced the two younger people, shook the middle aged mans hand and kissed the oldest on the cheek.

"Abraxas. It's good to see you."

"Hmm," Abraxas smiled, "What a sweet boy. He kissed me!"

Harry's eyes sparkled, "May I introduce my friend Jonathon Sheppard? John, Abraxas, Sage, Walden and Eleanor Mungo."

Sage, the middle aged man, question coolly, "A muggle?"

Harry replied sharply in the Old Tongue. John thought for a long moment, recalling his lessons with Brother Euan. He roughly translated the phrase in his head to 'He is with me. Treat as him a member of my family or I will take offense.' Abraxas spoke before John could seriously ponder this.

"So strange that the Old Tongue should gain popularity again. I remember when I was a lad many of my lessons were in the Old Tongue. But that was before I went to Hogwarts. Hogwarts hasn't taught in the Old Tongue in ages."

Harry's tension from Sage's comment faded away as he turned to face the old man, "What can you tell me about Albus?"

Abraxas shuffled, "It was a heart attack. Induced from the poison. He will recover."

Harry tilted his head, "No side effects? No lasting damage?"

Abraxas shook his head, "The old codger is already on the mend. His system barely needed any encouragement."

"That's wonderful news."

Abraxas hesitated, "I was there when Aberforth found the naked boy, you know."

"I was not aware of that," Harry admitted.

Harry was calm, but Prince looked deeply uncomfortable. Abraxas seemed a little old and nearing senility, but still lucid. And from Harry and Prince's reaction, his statement meant something to them. Abraxas patted Harry on the arm.

"Don't worry, my boy, the Headmaster will be back at the school and eating those infernal lemon drops before anyone has had the time to miss him."

Harry caught his hand, "I am very glad you came to see Albus. Thank you. He will be unhappy he was not conscious for your visit."

"Then I will visit him at Hogwarts."

"Grandfather," Sage interrupted.

Abraxas waved his objection away, "I will. You tell him I will."

Harry nodded.

Abraxas nodded, satisfied. Harry turned to Walden.

"Walden."

Walden raised an eyebrow, "Harry."

"Have you kept up with reading the Prophet?"

Walden nodded, "Yes, I have. Why?"

"A friend of mine was seriously injured."

"Ms. Granger," he said, "Yes, I read about it."

"Will you examine her?"

Sage's eyes narrowed.

Walden nodded immediately, "Of course I will. What ward is she in?"

Harry shook his head, "She isn't in St. Mungo's."

Sage pursed his lips, "No."

"I-" Walden began.

Sage interrupted, "No! That is the end of this discussion. We will take our leave now."

Sage assisted Abraxas from the room. Eleanor hugged Harry, her regret obvious, before following Sage. Walden hesitated, meeting Harry's gaze.

"Owl me," he said gently, before leaving without another word. Someone cleared their throat.

"Hello, my boys."

Harry and Prince moved to either side of the bed. Prince took one of Albus's hands. Albus smiled at him. He turned to Harry.

"I'm sure I gave you a terrible fright. How are you?"

Harry snorted, "Me? I'm fine. How do you feel?"

"Well enough that I suspect a Mungo was here."

Prince nodded, "They were."

Albus sighed, "I'm sorry I missed them."

"Abraxas promised to visit you at Hogwarts," Harry reassured him.

Albus nodded, pleased. His gaze moved past Harry and landed on John. He was silent for a long moment.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Albus Dumbledore."

John took a step forward, "John Sheppard."

Albus looked back to Harry for a moment, "I see. I'm very glad to meet you, Colonel Sheppard. I'd like to speak with John alone for a moment."

Prince nodded curtly and stepped from the room, but Harry hesitated, "Albus…"

Albus met his gaze stubbornly, "Harry…"

Harry sighed and stepped from the ward without another objection. John studied Albus for a moment. In his half moon spectacles and brilliant blue robes he looked like some sort of medieval sorcerer.

"How are you, Colonel?"

"John, please."

"If you will call me Albus," he stipulated.

John nodded, "I'm fine, thank you."

"I've heard a muggle saying about what that word really stands for."

John chuckled, "You've a point. I'm confused and tired. I don't know what is going around me. And Harry…."

"Yes?" Albus encouraged.

"He- I don't understand it. I have no idea what is going on around me. No one will tell me anything! How long is Harry going to do this? Why won't he talk to me? The painting said that she pitied him for being saddled with me. For whatever reason that Harry feels obligated to me…does he keep sending me away because he thinks I'm a liability?"

"What painting?"

"The one of the woman in Headquarters."

"Ah. Walburga Black. Well, what do you want to know?"

"What?"

"You said no one will tell you anything. What do you want to know?"

John blinked, "What is the name of the school that Harry went to? The one where you are Headmaster."

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

John nodded slowly, "They think they have magic. They don't know about the Ancients."

"Actually," Albus began, "the ATA gene, as you call it, has nothing to do with magic. Very few of us have it. It's become recessive in our genes. Bellatrix Lestrange is the only witch or wizard to have the recessive gene appear in nearly seventy years."

"But Harry…"

"Harry's gene is dominate. So was his mothers. She and Harry's uncle received the dominate gene from their father. It's so strong and not recessive because its not been diluted in their blood."

"I thought Harry's mother only had one sister?"

"Petunia and Lily were half sisters. Lily and her brother are also half siblings. Petunia doesn't now he's related to Lily."

"Why wasn't their father's gene recessive? Is my gene recessive?"

Albus paused for a moment, "No, your gene is dominant. Almost all of your ancestors retained the dominate gene through breeding. It was random luck. You're one of the last people on the planet with a dominate ATA gene. That makes you a person of serious interest to people like Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Why?"

Albus smiled, "Let me answer your other question first. Harry's grandfather is an ancient."

John stared at him in surprise, "What?"

"He chose not to ascend with his kin. He felt connected to this planet. His mother had felt the same way. He was born of an ancient and a wizard man. Magic is a completely separate thing from ancient powers."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because it was from me that they received the dominate gene," Albus admitted softly.

"You're…."

Albus nodded, "Yes."

"Oh. That's why you healed so quickly. And Abraxas knew it. That's why he told Harry that he was there when Aberforth found the naked boy."

Albus nodded, "Yes, Abraxas was with Aberfoth when he first found me. I'd spent some time in stasis and exited to explore. I looked quite young, so the Dumbledore family took me in and raised me as though I was one of their children."

"Oh."

"Do you have any more questions?"

"Yes," John took a deep breath, "Why does Harry feel obligated to me?"

Albus smiled softly, "Harry looked into your eyes and every fiber of his being reached out for you."

"But why?"

"Why do we love? I've no notion. To paraphrase one of your people, it is a psychosis, but it is good."

John paused, "Freud?"

Albus nodded, "Yes."

"Why does he keep sending me away?"

"He cannot function effectively unless you are safe. He's afraid Bellatrix Lestrange will rape you and then kill you."

"Rape and kill me??"

"Your gene is dominant. She wants you to father a child with her. She wouldn't mind hurting Harry either."

"Does she know about the gene?"

Albus shook his head, "No. She knows about the legends of old magic and ancient powers. She thinks you come from a squib line, a wizarding line that lost its magic, and that's why you've retained some power. I cannot be sure how she has explained this to herself. She's quite mad. You've heard of the Death Eaters?"

John nodded.

"Well, she was one of the worst. Do you feel any better, John?"

John sighed, "I'm glad you told me all this. I wish Harry would talk to me. I still don't understand why we're drawn to each other."

Albus's eyes twinkled, "You don't?"

John bit his lip, "What? Are we… soul mates?"

Albus smiled, "You understand more than you think, John."

There was a knock on the door. Harry peered in, looking both amused and annoyed.

"Well, Albus, are you done telling him everything I didn't want him to know?"

Albus chuckled, "Just a bit, my boy. I only told him a bit. The rest is for you to say."

Harry grumbled, but didn't seem too angry. He gestured to John, "Well, come on then. I'll take you back. Prince has gone to get some of your things, Albus. He'll be back soon. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Albus nodded calmly, "Goodbye, Harry. John."

John was silent until they got back in the elevator and were alone again, "Soul mates?"

Harry's eyes were glued straight ahead of him, "Told you that, did he?"

"You're a wizard. Separate from your Ancient powers. Also, he's your grandfather."

Harry's eyes widened, but he wasn't angry, "He explained all that? He must have talked fast."

"He also told me that Bellatrix Lestrange wants to rape me and then murder me," he whispered.

Harry tensed, a fierce scowl spreading over his features, "He should not have told you that."

"And why not?" John demanded.

Harry's scowl did not lessen, "I fear her enough for the both of us. You don't need to live with this."

"I'm not afraid of her."

Harry glanced at John for a moment, "You should be."

John changed tactics, "So, soul mates. That's why our minds our connected. That's why you feel obligated to protect me. We're connected."

"I am not obligated to do anything in regards to you!" He snarled, "Stop trying to make me out to be in the villain in this situation. I will not apologize for trying to make it reasonably difficult for my enemies and those that are only interested in your genetics to locate you!"

"Harry-"

"No!" He shouted, "Do you think I enjoy sending you away? Trying desperately to keep you away when all I want to do is share everything with you!"

John reached for his shoulder, "Harry-"

"No!"

"You don't have to be alone in this!" John bellowed.

Harry leaned against the wall.

"John, do you remember when I told you I was there when you had your car accident?"

John nodded slowly. The elevator door opened. Harry strode forward confidently, ignoring the stares and gasps over everyone they passed. He walked out the front door. John had a vague glimpse of a city before Harry caught hold of his elbow. They reappeared down the road from the Monastery.

"What was that?"

"Magic," Harry replied softly, "We call it apparation."

"Do you have a wand?"

Harry removed the polished stick and showed it to John, "This is it. Remember when you and Prince passed through Ollivander's shop?"

John nodded.

"He's a wand maker."

"Wow."

They began to walk. After a short internal debate, John slipped his arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry looked at him in surprise, but smiled. They went directly into the garden. They sat on one of the more secluded benches in the garden and watched the sun begin to set.

"I put a small block on your memory."

"Why?"

"So you wouldn't remember me."

John was silent for a long moment. Harry touched his arm tentatively and spoke, "John? Are you angry?"

"Remove it."

"John-"

He met Harry's gaze firmly, "Now."

Harry pressed his wand to John's temple, "Relax."

John closed his eyes.

_John Sheppard chuckled. Beside him in the car, his niece ignored him and continued to sing. He liked to tease her, but it didn't really bother him. She wasn't amazing, but she was far from tone deaf. The song ended, and she stuck her hand out the passenger window, enjoying the breeze._

"_What do you want for dinner?"_

_She smiled, "Italian?"_

_He nodded, "I know a place."_

_The car rolled to a stop at a red light. He waited patiently for the light to turn green. John blinked. It turned green and John moved forward. A bright red light flew at them from the side and the car literally ripped apart. His niece screamed. He unbuckled his belt. He reached for her._

"_Ashley."_

"_Uncle John," she whimpered._

_Hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him out of the car, throwing him on the sidewalk. He struggled._

"_No!"_

_A figure in dark robes dropped him on the ground and he hit his head on the pavement. The figure rolled him over using his foot._

"_Defodio!"_

_John screamed. And screamed. Gauges spread all over his body._

"_Scum," the figure sneered._

_John closed his eyes. He wasn't sure how much time passed._

"_I know it hurts," a voice murmured, "I'll help you."_

_John felt his gaze slide in and out of focus as gentle hands cupped his cheeks. For a moment, John was able to focus on bright green eyes. The voice whispered again and John discerned a noticeably British accent._

"_Try to relax."_

_John realized he was still on the ground. He felt a gentle warmth spread through is body as the pain and confusion ebbed._

"_I've done as much as I dare. I'm sorry."_

"_Tired," John murmured, "Don't- don't leave me."_

_He felt a hand run through his hair and his body began to relax. _

"_Hush." _

_John fought to keep his eyes open and memorize the man's face._

"_Harry!"_

_The hands in his hair froze. John was able to make out another, taller figure approach. The figure paused and the anger left his voice._

"_The girl is fine. Do the charm and let's leave. We need to go."_

"_I can't," Harry whispered._

_The newcomer spoke again, "You're putting him in danger. The ones that found him are dead. I'll make sure the report doesn't get to the Dark Lord. No one will know."_

"_They might find him again," Harry whispered desperately._

"_He's military? Air force, right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then talk to your friend."_

"_I could take him with me."_

_The man was gentle, but firm, "You know you cannot. We must leave. His people are coming for him."_

_John felt a sharp pang in his chest, "Don't leave me."_

"_I'm sorry," he sounded desperate, "Draco, please."_

"_You aren't in your rational mind," Draco reasoned, "Being around him is clouding your judgment."_

"_You're right," Harry admitted softly, stepping away, "Goodbye, John."_

"_No," John whispered._

"_Obliviate."_

_Harry and Draco disappeared._

_He was laying on the sidewalk in an unimaginable amount of pain. He opened his eyes and turned his head. Behind them, in the middle of the intersection, his car was a mangled mess. A male paramedic caught his attention._

"_Can you tell me your name?"_

_One thing stood out to him through his confusion. He couldn't see his niece. The car was destroyed, he didn't remember anything after stopping at the red light and he couldn't see his niece._

"_Ashley!"_

"_Is your name Ashley?" the paramedic questioned._

"_My niece, Ashley, where is she?"_

"_I don't know anything about her. What's your name?"_

"_John Sheppard." _

"_Mr. Sheppard you've been involved in a car accident. We're going to transport you to the hospital. Do you have any medical conditions we need to know about?"_

"_No. Where's Ashley?"_

_He paused, "I'll see what I can find out for you."_

_John felt his eye grow heavy. He wanted to stay awake long enough to find out about his niece and get them in contact with the SGC, but he couldn't. The pain wasn't getting any better and he didn't have the strength to fight the void enveloping him so embraced it._

John stared at Harry for a long moment after the memory fully returned. He was angry for a brief moment, but Harry looked so timid he couldn't help but let the anger go.

"Thank you for protecting me."

Harry hesitantly met his gaze, but couldn't find any words. His lips trembled and he simply nodded.

"Who is your friend?"

"Draco?"

"No, the friend Draco suggested you talk to."

Harry shifted uncomfortably, "That's not a short conversation," he paused, "Can we make a deal?"

"A deal? What kind of deal?"

"Stay at the Monastery. I'll come back tomorrow after I visit Albus and we'll talk."

We'll talk? You'll answer my questions?"

Harry met his gaze squarely, "Yes. I promise."

John nodded, "Okay."

Harry smiled, "Okay," He stood, "I'll see you tomorrow, before lunch?"

John remained in the garden, alone, for a few minutes after Harry left until Brother Euan came to find him.

"How is the Headmaster?"

"He's going to be okay," John confirmed.

They walked back into the Monastery. John waved to the few Monks they passed. He glanced at Brother Euan out of the corner of his eye.

"You never mentioned to Harry that you were teaching me the Old Tongue."

"Oh, Merlin," Brother Euan chuckled, "I hope you tell him before he embarrasses himself."

The next morning, John ate a simple breakfast with Brother Euan and the other Monks. Shortly before lunch, John wandered into the garden in hopes of finding Harry. The garden was mostly empty. He let the time pass by wandering his favorite path until he came to his favorite rose bush. He had a sudden insight to their pristine beauty. He glanced back in the general direction of the Monastery. It was pretty dilapidated. Did magic hold it together? Was magic how Harry had healed his lip or was that part of his ancient powers? John began a mental list of questions to ask Harry.

"Who are you?"

John turned around in surprise. The woman was not a nun. She wore a dark gown and kept her hair piled on top of her head. Her tone was playful and curious, but her eyes were calculating and a little wild.

"A friend of Brother Euan's."

"Ah. Brother Euan is known to me," She smiled, "You're not family, are you? You don't look like a Beckett, but I heard they had family in America."

"Just a friend," He affirmed.

Her smile did not wave, "Have you been in England long?"

"Not really," He replied cautiously.

"It was such a terrible shame about Evelyn. She was a very talented girl from a good family. My sister once had her sights on the girl for a daughter-in-law."

John offered no reply. Her eyes appraised him as she spoke.

"Tell me, how did you meet Brother Euan?"

"We have a mutual friend," John admitted.

She met his gaze and commanded, "Who? Tell me!"

John closed his eyes and pressed his lips together tightly, but the name still escaped, "Harry Potter."

He opened his eyes to see her smiling with glee, "Well, well, well. Mr. Sheppard. It's nice to finally meet you."

"I'm sorry?"

"Get away from him."

From behind her, a cold voice spoke. She grinned and did not turn around.

"Harry Potter. How nice to see you."

"Burn in hell you narrow minded whore," Harry snarled with such rancor that John jumped in surprise.

"Do I detect a hint of my darling nephew in your words? He has such a common mouth."

"Leave."

"Well, Mr. Sheppard, perhaps Harry's uncouth demonstration will encourage you to accept my offer. Leave here, now, with me. I'll never hide you away or keep secrets from you," she enticed.

John's gaze darted between her and Harry.

"You cannot compel him."

"I won't need to. What could you possibly offer him?"

Harry ignored her, "John, please. Come here. Don't listen to her."

She smiled coyly, "John."

Harry tensed.

"I could keep you in a very comfortable style. All that was mine, I'd share with you."

"John-"

"People around him have a habit of dying. His parents. The Diggory boy. His godfather."

"Don't talk about my godfather!"

She giggled, "Poor baby. You can't protect anyone. How is Hermione Granger these days?"

Harry held out his hand to John. John approached the pair of them cautiously, but went to Harry and took his hand without a second thought. Harry laced their fingers together."

"You'll regret this," she promised.

"Perhaps," Harry agreed, "But I think the person who will most immediately regret this is you," He pointed behind her.

There was a small gathering of Monks. They stared at her for a long moment. Brother Euan stepped to the forefront. He raised his hand.

"Be gone, Bellatrix Lestrange. You are not welcome on this ground."

She disappeared before she could do more than scream in rage. All of the Monks took a moment to comfort Brother Euan before leaving the area. Brother Euan's expression was blank and he was more pale than usual.

"We don't know how she found out he was here," He said quietly, "But once she tried to compel John, we had justification to expel her from the Monastery."

Harry grasped Brother Euan's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Brother Euan nodded slowly, "It is still difficult for me to see her. Every time I see her…I remember when she-" he shook his head, "I am sorry, Harry. I doubt it's safe for John to remain here."

Harry embraced him, "Thank you for what you have done, my friend."

"I was glad to do it," Brother Euan murmured fiercely, "Stay safe, the both of you."

"Goodbye," John called.

Harry caught John's elbow and apparated them to a small, bustling village. A quick look around revealed the townspeople to be witches and wizards. John tried not to stare.

"This is Hogsmeade. We can walk to Hogwarts from here."

A few people called out to Harry and waved as they passed, but there was no repeat of the abject worship and the staring Harry had received at St. Mungo's. Once the school came into view, John stopped and stared. It was a magnificent castle.

"That's Hogwarts?"

Harry grinned, "Great, isn't it?"

Harry led him through a myriad of twists and turns that John was unable to memorize. Every painting they passed was animated and most of them called out friendly greetings. They came to a portrait of a large, coiled serpent. It's head rose lazily and it flicked its tongue when Harry approached. Harry hissed in reply.

John stared, "Are you talking to that snake?"

The portrait swung open.

"Yeah," Harry said, "The portrait guards the entrance to my rooms. I have to give a password to gain entrance."

He stepped over the threshold. John followed and the door swung shut behind him.

"Yes, but you were talking to a snake."

"I'm a Parseltongue. I understand and can speak the snake language."

Harry leaned against the wall and slowly sank down to the ground. John stared at him in surprise.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up at John, "I'm not hurt. I thought you were going to go with her," He slammed his head against the wall, "I hate her!"

"Why?"

"I saw her kill my godfather…"

"And Brother Euan's sister?"

"Among others," Harry replied.

"I don't understand why she's so interested in me?"

"Because of your ATA gene. It's very strong. She can sense it."

"But I can't do anything like you can. Like when you healed my lip. That was part of your ancient powers, right?"

Harry didn't deny it, "You could, if someone taught you."

"Will you teach me?"

"Yes, when I can."

John accepted his answer, "Am I going to stay here?"

"You'll be safe here for the time being."

John was surprised at how elated that statement made him feel, "You're not sending me away?"

"No. Not yet, anyway."

John tried to contain his grin, but gave up after a moment, "Okay."

Harry smiled, looking up at him, "I wouldn't get that excited about it. You'll probably have to stay here, in these rooms. It'll be rather boring."

John sat down next to Harry, "But you'll be here."

"Yes. As my duties allow," He agreed.

John's smile didn't lessen, "Good."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: It's not mine. Still.

This story is a crossover between Stargate Atlantis and Harry Potter.

**Warnings**: This story contains slash, impertinence in the face of authority and Marge Dursley. If any of those offend you, don't read on.

Excellent beta job by **Phoenix Catcher**, as usual.

**Please review!**

Oh yeah. There is a somewhat **graphic scene** **of a sexual nature between two men** in this chapter. If you don't like that, please don't read on.

**Of Misery and Mystery**

**Chapter Five**

Harry's quarters were divided into six parts; two bedrooms, a bathroom, a small kitchen, a sitting area and a library. They took separate bedrooms. Harry had not exaggerated about the time he spent out of the rooms. John spent the first day bored because Harry had locked him out of the library. After a short argument, Harry agreed to allow him in the library. John later discovered he had used his magic to make some of the books stick to the shelves, but not most of them so John let it slide without confrontation. Harry took breakfast and dinner with him almost everyday and returned every moment he could spare.

The food was amazing and the bathroom was the most luxurious he had ever seen. Nothing ever seemed to get dirty and food seemed to appear whenever he was hungry and at regular meal times. John wasn't exactly bored, but he was feeling a little restless. He mentioned it to Harry. The next day a new door appeared in his bedroom leading to a small garden. It was walled in, but there was no roof. John took to spending most of his time outside, even when he was reading.

No one ever came by, except one time a blonde man with icy blue eyes stepped calmly out of the fireplace. He eyed John, who was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, somewhat dubiously. John recognized him immediately from the memory Harry had returned to him from the day of the car accident. This was the man that had been with Harry that day.

"You must be the muggle. Is Harry about?"

John shook his head, "No, but you're welcome to wait for him if you like. I'm John Sheppard," He stood and offered his hand.

The man offered a bland smile that John suspected was more caused by anxiety than rudeness, "Draco Malfoy."

They made polite small talk for nearly an hour, mostly discussing various authors they both enjoyed. Draco jumped to his feet when Harry returned.

"Harry!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Draco."

"I- I need to speak with you."

Harry looked even more perplexed, "Of course. How about some tea?"

"No, thank you," He said stiffly, "I need to tell you something."

"Well, why don't we all sit down…."

"No," Draco insisted, "I am interested in… that is to say, I have developed romantic feelings for….er-"

Harry's eyes widened as Draco continued to flounder, "Who?"

"The fact of that matter is that I do not care if she is unsuitable for me! If she will accept me then my parents can bugger off!"

Harry snorted, "Please, can I be there when you use the phrase 'bugger off' in front of your mother?"

"Anyway," Draco ignored him, "I want you to represent my request to court her. They trust me, but they don't like me."

"Who are they, exactly?"

"This is very important to me. I want to marry her."

Harry tried in vain to suppress his smile, "You haven't told me her name yet, Draco."

"Virginia Weasley."

Harry burst out laughing, "Ginny? You've fallen in love with Ginny?"

"Fuck off," He said without much rancor.

Harry's grin did not fade, "Yes, I'll represent your declaration. Why don't we discuss it tomorrow over lunch at The Three Broomsticks?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, of course. Thank you," He waved goodbye before leaving through the floo.

John chuckled, "Interesting guy."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You've no idea. He used to be all proper and uptight. But he's completely rejected his family's wishes for him."

After Draco's visit, everything seemed to slow down. Harry still refused to answer his questions. Why did Harry's mother merit an invitation to Hogwarts but not his Aunt? Who was Harry's friend in the American Air Force? What were dementors? When did Harry first see him? How exactly was Harry able to connect their minds across galaxies? How did Harry know about the Wraith? Who was Harry's mother's half brother? Why was Harry afraid to keep John around him? And where in the world did Harry get a Stargate mostly made of duct tape? He refused to discuss the connection between them or Bellatrix Lestrange. Despite his pleasure at being with Harry, it was creating a palpable tension between them. Finally, Harry yielded to John's curiosity about the dementor's, but his manner was clipped.

"No one knows where exactly they came from. It is Albus's opinion that Ancients unknowingly brought them from the Pegasus Galaxy. They feed- the dementor's kiss, that is to say… they suck the soul from the mouth of their victim. They are also sustained by happy memories. They are invisible to muggles. And unlike the Wraith, they cannot be reasoned or bargained with. They have no concept of fear."

"Can I see them?"

The question irritated Harry, "Why ever would you want to?"

"No, I mean do I have the ability to see them?"

"Oh. Well, I don't know. Probably. You saw that one before, but that might have been because of my presence in your mind. I don't know."

They went to bed still upset with each other. John had a terrible time getting to sleep and was inexplicably woken a few hours after he finally drifted off. He wandered around Harry's quarters before getting up his nerve and stepping into Harry's bedroom. From the doorway he could make out Harry's figure, clad in a t-shirt and shorts, twisting and thrashing wildly in the sheets.

"Lights."

The lights did not rouse Harry. His mouth was open in a silent scream. As soon as John approached the bed he felt himself pass through some sort of invisible barrier and Harry's screaming became audible. He shook Harry's shoulder firmly.

"Wake up!"

Harry woke the moment John touched him. It took him a moment to get his bearings. He blinked warily at John.

"What are you doing in here? Are you okay?"

"I thought something was wrong."

Harry shook his head, "Go back to bed," He turned away from John.

John sat on the edge of his bed and spoke after a long moment, "Sometimes I dream about the Wraith. About when they first woke up."

He glanced over his shoulder, "Yeah."

John nodded, "I was terrified."

Harry sat up slowly and ran a hand through his hair, but it did little to help the odd angles it stood up at. John found it a terribly endearing action.

"You were?"

John was suddenly struck by how young Harry was. He certainly wasn't immature, but he had the experiences of a warrior and was at a loss for how to deal with them. A niggling little voice in the back of his wind wondered exactly how old Harry was, but he ignored it.

"I had no idea what they were or what was going on. I had no idea creatures like that existed," He admitted.

"I hate it when you're mad at me," Harry began without meeting his gaze, "I never sleep well."

"Me neither," John murmured.

Harry scooted to the other side of the bed and held the covers up in a timid invitation. John swung his legs onto the bed and under the covers. Harry turned the lights off.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

John hoped this wouldn't upset things between them, "Why don't you like to look at me?"

The confusion was obvious in Harry's voice, "What do you mean?" The embarrassment was also obvious, "I look at you all the time. It- well, just looking at you makes everything feel a little calmer. And you're not exactly hard on the eyes, John."

"You very rarely meet my gaze when you speak to me," John faced Harry in the dark and was able to see the outline of the back of his head, "I know you aren't intimidated by me…?" He asked more than stated.

"I didn't think you'd noticed," Harry admitted quietly, "but, no, I'm not intimidated by you. I don't mind that you're older or stronger or braver or more confident and accepting and forgiving or any of that stuff. It's not about that."

"I don't know if that's true. Especially the braver part…I've seen you do amazing things…things I never even dreamed were possible."

Harry didn't reply.

"Harry, are you afraid of the Wraith?"

"A little."

"But you came for me anyway."

"Yes. I understand what you're saying, John. I just did what I had to do. I didn't think about it. It was stupid of me. I didn't bother to- well… I was in such a state that I didn't think how to protect myself properly and I… I got myself and my best friend arrested."

"Arrested?" John echoed in faint surprise.

"They didn't know what I was up to exactly, but they had a good idea and she tried to keep them away… so they arrested both of us. We were roughed up a bit, and you suffered the consequences of that because I didn't remove myself from your mind fast enough. It's not something I'm proud of, John. Everyone involved was seriously injured. And Hermione-"

"What about her?"

"And I'm not strong. You're in my bed, for Merlin's sake."

"I don't think that's weakness. Having a nightmare doesn't make you weak."

"That's not what I meant."

"Will you tell me why you won't look at me?" John asked gently, resisting the urge to reach out and turn Harry so they were facing each other.

"The eyes are the doorway to the soul."

John sat up on his elbow, still desperately wishing he could reach out for Harry without running the risk of upsetting him even more, "I don't follow."

"I'll find something for you to read tomorrow."

John touched his shoulder, "Just tell me."

Harry shook his head, but did not otherwise move away from the touch. John sat up fully and reached with his other hand to turn Harry, but he pulled away sharply and for a moment John feared he would be asked to leave or that Harry would leave. John felt a sharp sting of rejection and tried not to take it personally because Harry was so obviously upset and uncomfortable. He waited a moment before speaking again.

"Harry, are you mad at me?"

Harry rolled to face John in surprise, "No, of course not. Lights half."

A dim light spread throughout the room. Harry's expression was tight but he refused to meet John's gaze even as he sat up.

"You moved away when I touched you."

"I could just show you," He offered, his eyes roaming the ceiling, "It'll be uncomfortable."

"Will it hurt?" John asked curiously.

Harry shook his head wordlessly.

"Okay. Show me."

Harry's green eyes met John's squarely and John felt himself smile. The tension drained away from his body. He left love and fear and anxiety, but mostly love and it took him a moment to realize they were not his emotions. They were Harry's and they were wrapping around him like a warm blanket. To Harry, he was wonderful and beautiful. Heat coursed through John's body. He felt a sharp pleasure in his mind and his length hardened between his legs. At that exact moment, Harry blushed darkly and John knew he was about to look away. He caught Harry's chin gently.

"Please don't," He whispered.

Harry's breathe hitched, "It will only become more intense."

"Good."

John drew Harry's face towards him. Without breaking eye contact, his lips brushed Harry's.

"I'm afraid if I look away all this will stop and you'll pull away from me."

"It won't," He whispered, "I won't."

John cupped Harry's face in his hands and kissed down the side of his neck. Harry inhaled sharply when his kisses turned to little bites. He rested his hands on John's shoulders. One of John's arms went around his waist and the other around his shoulder. He pressed two gentle kisses to Harry's lips before allowing the third to last longer and become more passionate.

This was an arousal unlike anything John had ever felt before. He was mentally and physically aroused and there was something, he suspected Harry's magic, crackling in the air. He wanted to join with Harry physically and look into his eyes to feel their minds touch as well.

He was wondering how to advance their activities when a hand plunging down the front of his pajama pants and solved it for him. Harry looked a cross between embarrassed at his own daring and determined. He hesitated and drew his hand back for a moment.

"That's okay?"

John nodded quickly, "Yeah."

Harry griped him firmly, but his thumb swiped across the head gently. They kissed between John's gasps of pleasure as Harry moved his hand. Harry released him only to pull off both their shirts. John knew he sported his own share of battle scars, but he paused in surprise at the scars that littered Harry's body. Harry's hand moved back to John's trousers, but he stopped abruptly and turned his face away in shame once he noticed John's preoccupation. He allowed John's fingers to trace the larger scars. One thin line ran from his right hip halfway to his right nipple. Another ran from his jugular to his pectoral. The end of a thick scar wrapped around his side from behind. John maneuvered Harry onto his back and worked his mouth and tongue across each the major scars until Harry stared at him in wonder.

"How is that you are not repulsed?"

"I'm sure you've noticed that I've scars as well."

"Yes, but you're not without other physical charms. At least you don't still look like a schoolboy."

"I think you look your age."

Harry laughed, "That would be more reassuring if you knew my age, John Sheppard!"

John laughed softly, overjoyed at the simple happiness Harry was feeling, "Well, tell me so I can be more reassuring."

"I'm six years younger than you."

"Twenty two? Absolutely not. You don't look a day over twenty one."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Hush."

John chuckled, "I love your accent."

Harry blushed again and John kissed him before he could get too distracted by feeling embarrassed. He positioned himself above Harry and pressed his groin down against Harry's. Harry inhaled sharply and closed his eyes.

"Do you want to have sex with me?"

John caught Harry's hand and interlaced their fingers, "Yes. Very much so. Do you want to?"

"Yes. How would you like to…?"

John paused for a moment, "Are you a virgin?"

Harry jerked in surprise, his eyes widening, before he burst out laughing. John stared for a moment.

"I'm not sure why that is so funny."

"Witches and wizards don't sleep around. Most of them don't, anyway. Not the powerful ones. It isn't good for your magic. It's highly unusual for virginity to even be discussed. It would be seen as a bizarre question by most witches and wizards. Sex isn't taboo like in the muggle world, but it's very serious for us. For some, chastity is a tradition, for others it is a necessity. But either way, witches and wizards rarely have more than a few sexual partners. It's just not good for your magic, especially when you're younger."

"Really?"

Harry nodded, "Also, our hormones are different from muggle's."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever had an erection just from seeing someone attractive? Or for no reason at all?"

"Yes, of course."

"I haven't."

"Even though you have muggle blood?"

Harry nodded, "But I don't have muggle hormones. My hormones are governed by my magic and they were keeping me for my soul mate."

"Do all witches and wizards have soul mates?"

Harry shook his head, "No. In order to make that connection with another person's soul you have to have incredibly powerful magic. I began to make that connection to you the very first time that I saw you. When we looked into each other eyes just now, the connection intensified. If we have penetrative sex…"

"What?"

Harry shook his head fiercely, "We shouldn't do this."

John didn't move off him completely, but he did scoot back off Harry's hips to pull the younger man upright and wrap his legs around his waist to they could speak without John looking down at him, "Why? What will happen?"

"The connection will solidify."

John moved back to sit on his knees in front of Harry, "Why is that bad?"

"Because we belong to very different worlds," Harry reminded him, "I cannot keep you away from them forever. Eventually, they will demand that I return you. We both have a duty to our people. Even if I wanted to leave England, it is unlikely that I would be permitted to. Not with the current situation."

"We won't be able to be apart?"

"We will," Harry clarified, "But we won't like it. This is a lifetime bond. Most witches and wizards have never heard of the word divorce, let alone imagined that something like that exists. Even if they aren't soul mates, there is always a special bond between the first person a witch or wizard has sex with… which is usually their lifelong spouse. We don't have the social problems surrounding sex like muggles do… there is no word for rape or infidelity in the Old Tongue, you know."

"I don't feel any different," John said after a moment, "I want to have sex with you. I've felt… our minds have touched, Harry. I want to touch you in everyway."

"I want that too," Harry whispered.

John grinned. He caught Harry in his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips, before kissing all around his face until Harry laughed. He pulled Harry into his lap and kissed from his lips, down over his chin and down the front of his neck until he reached the hollow of his neck. He pulled Harry upright and kissed him very slowly. In a move that took John by surprise, Harry pushed him flat on his back. He gently traced a slightly rounded scar on John's shoulder.

"How did this happen?"

"I was shot in Afghanistan."

Harry kissed the skin around it before moving his tongue across the scar and then gently blowing on it. His lips moved down John's upper arm until he reached a thin horizontal scar.

"And this one?"

"From the Wraith."

Harry paid special attention to this scar, lavishing it with his tongue, teeth and lips until John moaned. Harry moved towards another scar on his belly, but John gently redirected him. John slipped his tongue between Harry's lips and kissed him ardently. John moved his hands down Harry's back and bottom so he could grip the back of his thighs. Harry looked down at him expectantly and a little timidly. John pulled him down for another kiss. John enjoyed the feeling of Harry sitting on top of him and wished he could keep the younger man there while he entered him. He decided to hold that for another time as it might be too much for Harry to start with.

He reversed their positions, intertwining his legs with Harry's and kissed him slowly, stroking his tongue along Harry's. Harry's hands tangled in John's hair and he arched up towards him. John held Harry by the hips and kissed him until they were both gasping for breath. Harry looked up at him with the greenest eyes he had ever seen and he could feel the trust radiating from him. John caressed Harry's cheek with his knuckles. He traced Harry's lips with his fingers and Harry playfully tried to bite him. Purposefully thrusting against Harry with the movement, John leaned forward and caught Harry's earlobe between his lips and sucked. He moved back to kneel between Harry's thighs. He carefully divested them both of their remaining clothes. He gently ran his fingertips across the inside of Harry's thighs until he trembled. John prepared him slowly, taking care to be extra gentle and use a liberal amount of lubricant. He positioned Harry's legs and entered him with an excruciating slowness.

Harry was wide eyed and panting for breath. His lips were pressed tightly together and his hands were griping the sheets tightly.

"Harry."

Harry closed his eyes tightly, but a tear still escaped out the corner of one eye. John rubbed his thigh soothingly.

"Relax. It will feel better, I promise."

Harry opened his eyes and relaxed. After a few moments his hands opened and released the clumps of sheet they'd griped.

"Better? Should I stop?"

Harry shook his head fiercely, "No. Don't stop."

"Okay."

John withdrew a little and then gently pushed back into him. He thrust again, changing his angle. He stopped once he realized Harry had tensed again and was harshly biting his bottom lip.

"Harry."

Harry was breathing rapidly through his nose, his eyes closed tightly, "I'm fine," He managed to say.

"Hey," John said gently, "Come on, look at me."

Harry opened his eyes, but his gaze was fixed on the ceiling. He took a moment to force his breathing to slow, but the tension in his body did not lessen. John caught one of his hands and intertwined their fingers.

"Hadrian."

Harry looked at him in surprise. John inhaled sharply as he shared in Harry's deep physical discomfort. It was sharper than he remembered from his own first time. He didn't feel the pain in a specific location, but he felt it and he knew that it was from Harry.

"We don't have to get it right this time."

"I don't want you to stop," Harry said firmly, but a little breathlessly.

John rolled his hips and gave a little thrust. He withdrew partly and pushed back in again. Harry gasped and when he spoke there was a little wonder in his voice.

"Do that again."

The combination of John's thrusting and hand on Harry's cock brought the young man off first. An intense pleasure flooded John's entire body and it took him a moment to realize that his orgasm hadn't come yet, but he was feeling Harry's. His hit a moment later and they both cried out in pleasure. John saw little black dots at the edges of his vision. He moved to rest on his back beside Harry and they both breathed heavily for a long time. They turned to look at each other and something strange happened. John had felt mentally and physically joined with Harry, but this was something entirely different. Everything else in the room and in his mind faded away except Harry. Neither of them was sure how long they remained like that.

"How do you feel?"

Harry smiled, "I'm not hurt, if that's what you're asking. I'll be a little sore, but it doesn't really matter."

"Oh?"

Harry's smile widened, "I am a wizard, you know."

"Oh," John smiled, "Right. That's nice."

"So is this," Harry waved his hand lazily and the evidence of their activity was gone.

"Sweet."

Harry pulled the covers over both of them and called for the lights to turn off. They both remained on their backs, not touching each other, wide awake and staring at the ceiling. They remained like that for a time, until John felt a tentative touch to his hand. He tugged gently and Harry curled up beside him.

"Earlier…I was dreaming about the final battle against Voldemort," Harry admitted softly, "I'd lost track of everyone. I thought Albus was dead. I'd seen Prince fall," His voice caught, "There were flashes of light, spells, and screaming and crying. I found him and I killed him," Harry paused for a moment, "Then I was on the ground. I tried to crawl forward and reach the others, but all I could see was blood and dirt."

"Thank you for telling me."

John woke up the next morning with Harry still curled up beside him. He gently brushed Harry's dark hair off his face and watched him sleep until he woke of his own volition. Harry blinked slowly and smiled at John.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Harry stretched before sitting up. He located his boxers on the ground, slipped into them, grabbed his glasses and disappeared out of the bedroom for a moment. He returned a moment later and pulled a shirt on, before smiling at John.

"Breakfast?"

John dressed and joined Harry at the table for fresh fruit and yogurt. Harry drained a cup of coffee before seeming awake enough to have an interaction that went past a few exchanged words.

"I'm not much of a morning person," He admitted sheepishly, "Not until I've had something caffeinated, anyway."

John smiled and felt some of his morning after discomfort fade away, "That's okay. One of the guys on my team at Atlantis is just like that."

"Yeah?"

John nodded. Harry was halfway through his second cup of coffee, this one he was drinking at a much more leisurely pace, before he spoke again.

"I know you have a lot of questions and I haven't been very forthcoming. I'll try to answer what I can now, if you like."

"Okay. Why didn't your Aunt Petunia go to Hogwarts?"

"Wizards can be rather fanatical about blood. It's what the wars have been about. My mother was a muggleborn, meaning she was a witch born to two muggle parents. I'm a halfblood, meaning one of my parents is a pureblood and the other is a muggle born or muggle. A child born of two wizarding parents, not muggleborns or half bloods is a pureblood. Some of the older pureblood traditionalists think everyone else is inferior to them. They think they're superior to muggles, muggleborns and halfbloods."

"Why do people call you the Savior?"

Harry tensed noticeably, "Who in the world referred to me as the Savior?"

John wondered if he'd brought up something uncomfortable, "Never mind, forget it."

"No, its okay," Harry said quickly, "I just really dislike it. When Voldemort first tried to kill me as a child, he used an illegal spell called the killing curse. There is no way to block this spell, no counter, nothing to do to prevent it. No one has ever survived being hit with the killing curse… except me."

"How did you survive?" John asked quietly.

"My mother died to save me and love is very powerful magic. It protected me. The spell rebounded and reduced Voldemort to a cursed half life. From that day on, I was a celebrity. I survived the killing curse and I defeated Voldemort. Only not really, but that didn't come up until much later. They started calling me the-boy-who-lived. Not that I knew any of this, because my relatives despised magic. In addition to that there was a prophecy. The gist of it was that I was the only one who could kill Voldemort."

"Oh."

Harry waited a moment before prompting him, "I know you've more questions."

"Right. Where did you get a Stargate?"

Harry chuckled, "I built it."

John felt is draw drop, "You built it?! How?!"

Harry laughed, "Albus gave me instructions. He was never especially interested in other worlds, his heart has always been tied to this planet, but he thought it might be helpful for me."

"Helpful? Why?"

"Once Voldemort returned to full power… our minds were connected because of the failed killing curse. He used that connection to try to mentally torture me into insanity. The only way I could escape it was to go offworld."

John's eyes widened.

"It wasn't that bad," Harry assured him, "He was never going to succeed or anything, but it was near impossible to get a decent night's sleep. Frequently I'd go offworld to a planet that more or less coincided with time here, spend the night and return in the morning. Do you have another question?" Harry hesitated, "Only don't ask me about my American friend. I really can't say anything about him until he's given his permission."

"Okay, that's reasonable. Why are you afraid to keep me around you?"

Harry let out a long sigh, "People around me have a habit of dying, John. Bellatrix wasn't exaggerating. My parents, Cedric Diggory, my godfather… just to name a few," Harry stood up suddenly, "I want to show you something."

John followed Harry over to the fireplace and a moment later followed him through the floo to Headquarters. Harry motioned for John to be quiet.

"I'd rather no one know we were here."

John followed Harry out of the library and up the stairs to the second floor, thankfully going no where near the portrait of that horrible woman. Harry slipped quietly into a small bedroom, closing the door behind him once John had entered. There were stacks of books lining nearly every inch of the wall, but other than that the room was immaculate. A young woman with brown hair was flat on her back under the covers in the bed.

"Her name is Hermione."

John recalled Molly Weasley mentioning a friend of her son and Harry's called Hermione Granger and Harry had mentioned Hermione the night before. John stood behind Harry to observe her for a moment.

"What happened to her?" He asked gently.

"She and I were arrested, like I told you. The charges were illegal and they had no evidence really… nothing past their suspicions. We were separated when they took us in. Something happened to her. None of us can figure out what happened to her and those that do know aren't likely to explain. She's been like this ever since. The woman that did this to her…Umbridge…" Harry's jaw clenched, but he moved on, "We don't know if she is aware of us so we try not to leave her alone for too long. She would have liked you. She was the first person I went to after I saw you for the first time and realized that you were my soul mate."

"How did you first meet her?"

"School," Harry admittedly softly, "She and Ron were the first friends I ever had. They're engaged. Ron hasn't smiled since. He hasn't laughed," Harry smiled softly, "Hear that, Mione? Ron isn't doing so well without you. Neither am I. I've done a terrible job with John. We need you to keep us on the straight and narrow," He pressed a kiss to her forehead; "I'll come back and visit soon, Hermione."

John spoke once they were outside of the room, "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded, "It's hard to see her like this. She was so vivacious."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too," Harry's voice cracked, "And I'm sorry for how things have been for you."

"That's not true. What you said to her," He gathered Harry close to him and cupped his cheeks, "I don't enjoy being sent away, but I do appreciate your motives. I understand you want to protect me."

Harry wrapped his arms loosely around John's waist and rested his head on the taller man's shoulder. They stood like that, together in the hallway, with John gently caressing the back of his neck for a long time. Once they were both feeling composed enough, they left together through the floo and returned to Harry's rooms at Hogwarts.

During the day Harry played wizard's chess with John and taught him to play exploding snap. That night passed in a fashion much similar to the one before only the next morning John woke to a cold bed. A quick search told him that Harry was not in his rooms. The weekend was over and the younger man had returned to his duties. John couldn't help but feel a little listless. In the afternoon he was about to select a new book from the library when a voice sounded throughout Harry's rooms.

"Attention occupants of Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry," Albus Dumbledore's voice boomed like he was using a microphone, "This is the Headmaster. Please listen carefully to my announcement and do not panic. The Deputy Headmistress and I have put the Castle in lockdown mode. This is not a drill. All the entrances and exits have been sealed and the floos have been closed. All students will calmly report to their House common rooms immediately. Professors and Prefects will be stationed in the hallways. The Head's of House will explain the situation further. I would like to encourage everyone to remain calm. This is a precautionary measure only. You are not in any immediate danger. Thank you for your attention."

John was still for a long moment. What in the world was going on? He'd barely taken two steps out of the library when Harry flew into the room in a panic, nearly tripping. His robes were torn and singed and he was walking with a bit of a limp. John's eyes widened.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"No time," Harry rasped, "We can't keep the Castle locked down forever without the Ministry attempting to storm it…you can't stay here any longer."

"But-"

Harry's lower lip trembled, "I'm sorry, John. I've no where else to hide you and if the Ministry takes you into custody…I won't let them hurt you."

"Harry-"

Harry darted forward and pressed a hurried kiss to John's lips, griping him tightly for a moment. Before John could respond, Harry was backing away. John reached for him.

"Harry-"

There was a flash of light. John blinked. Standing directly in front of him was a small grey alien. He blinked again. It was an Asgard. The creature tilted his head.

"Hello, Colonel Sheppard. I am Thor."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine. Still.

This story is a crossover between S**targate Atlantis** and **Harry Potter**.

**Warnings**: This story contains slash, impertinence in the face of authority and Marge Dursley. If any of those offend you, don't read on.

Thanks to **PC** for betaing

Please review!

* * *

**Of Misery and Mystery**

**Chapter Seven**

Thor, apparently, was a good friend of Harry's. Despite his fondness for humans and the personnel involved in the Stargate program, Thor was more concerned with honoring Harry's request than returning John to Earth. John had been surprised to discover that he desperately wanted to return to Hogwarts, to find Harry and learn what was going on. When he'd last seen the younger man, he was injured and upset. The idea to return to the SGC never seriously crossed his mind as he worked to convince Thor.

"He is mostly Ancient and the grandson of someone I respect. I am honor bound by his request because of the alliance between our peoples."

"I need to go back!"

Thor was unmoved. He had no intention to send John anywhere, not Atlantis, the SGC or back to Hogwarts. He flat out refused to go against Harry's wishes and instigate communication with him. John missed the wizard more than he could articulate.

**Harry?** He called hopefully.

Thor had shifted his large grey eyes to stare at John for a moment, "The shields of my ship are designed to prevent such communication."

John hadn't given up. Thor remained patient with his persuasive attempts. Eventually John realized that Thor was unwilling to change his mind in regards to Harry, but perhaps he could be persuaded to allow John to contact Atlantis. After much bartering on what could and could not be said, Thor finally agreed to allow John to contact Atlantis using his holographic technology.

Luck was on his side and he managed to catch Elizabeth Weir, Carson Beckett and Rodney McKay together in Elizabeth's office.

"Hey, guys."

Rodney screamed in fear.

"John!"

He smiled, "Yep."

Worry began to take precedence over Elizabeth's excitement at seeing him, "Where are you? Are you okay?"

He nodded, "I'm safe. I'm with an ally."

"An ally?" Rodney demanded, "Who?"

"Can't say. I had to promise I wouldn't to be allowed to get in contact with you. But I'm safe, I promise. He's a friend of Harry's, but he's also a known friend to Earth."

Elizabeth paled a little at the mention of Harry, but let the reference slide, "Is he bringing you here?"

John shook his head, "No. Harry doesn't think it's safe for me to return to Atlantis."

"John-"

"I know," He said gently, "But I trust Harry."

"John, why did he take you from Atlantis? How could he do those things?"

"He has Ancient blood."

"What!" Rodney squawked, "Another one? Does he-"

"Sorry, but I need to ask Carson something," He turned to face the man, a slow and surprised realization spreading over his face, "I was just wondering, do you have a br-" he stumbled forward.

"John?"

"What's going on?"

John heard a distant, but insistent voice, "Colonel Sheppard, we are under attack. You must disengage."

"I have to go. I'll be in touch when I can."

Ignoring the cries of his friends for him to wait, John ended the transmission. He turned to Thor, grabbing onto a console as the ship shook.

"By who?"

Thor seemed to grimace, "The Wraith."

John jerked in surprise, "We're in the Pegasus Galaxy?"

Thor looked even more disconcerted, "We are not."

Thor obliterated the Wraith, but it cost him his ship. And he was wounded. The ship spun out of control in a wild descent. Thor managed to navigate the ship to crash on a nearby planet. John used the wreckage to build a small shelter. He rescued what he could from the ship with Thor's direction of what was the most important. The rest of it burned. As the sun set the temperature dropped rapidly. Already injured, Thor was extremely sensitive to the cold. John wrapped the small alien in one of the blankets he had rescued from the ship. It did little good and Thor fell into an unconscious and restless state.

"_I don't understand why she's so interested in me."  
_  
"_Because of your ATA gene. It's very strong. She can sense it."  
_  
"_But I can't do anything like you can. Like when you healed my lip. That was part of your ancient powers, right?"_

_Harry didn't deny it, "You could, if someone taught you."_

John straightened as he remembered the conversation between himself and Harry. Could he possibly heal Thor? He tried to heal the small alien for hours, but the only reaction his efforts caused was a dizzying sensation. He shivered and pulled his jacket tighter around his body.

"It's too cold."

He was becoming more and more tired. He piled the rest of the blankets on Thor. He sat in a corner of the shelter and brought his knees to his chest for warmth. John shivered violently.

"I should have insisted he teach me. Maybe I could heal Thor or at least do something about this cold."

His eyes drifted closed. He tried to open them, but he was too tired.

"Maybe I could…"

He felt a tingling sensation in his limbs that jolted him into awareness. He opened his eyes slowly. The air was warm and he could not longer see his breath as he exhaled. The frigid chill in his limbs faded away to comfortable warmth and John feel asleep wondering what exactly had happened.

It took John a week to locate the Stargate that Thor had attempted to land near. Thor slept most of the time. They survived off those terrible colored cubes Thor insisted were food and no matter how cold it got at night, the temperature inside their shelter always increased just when John was becoming concerned they would freeze to death.

He carried the small alien back to the gate. Thor de-activated the iris and they stepped into the wormhole to Earth. They found themselves face to face with a myriad of armed and nervous soldiers.

"Hey, there…"

"Colonel Sheppard?" General Landry demanded from the observation deck.

"Yes, sir," He replied loudly, looking up to meet the General's surprised gaze, "And I've got Thor with me. He's injured, sir."

General Landry and General O'Neill both joined him a minute later. There was a blonde woman half lurking behind General O'Neill, but John was too preoccupied to try and get a good look at her. O'Neill peered at Thor.

"You aren't looking so good, buddy."

"I do not feel so good," He admitted.

General O'Neill nodded and took a step to the side, revealing the woman behind him, "Colonel, I believe you know my associate, Ms. Lovegood."

Luna took a small step forward and offered John a quick smile before peering at the alien in his arms. John was rendered speechless. Luna was at the SGC? Why? How? Since when? He shook his head and tried to focus on what General O'Neill was saying.

"-we'll leave you in the capable hands of Ms. Lovegood."

John did not object when Luna took the injured alien out of his arms and left the embarkation room. He stared at General O'Neill and wondered how much the other man knew. Abruptly, he remembered the references of Harry's friend in the American Air Force. It was General O'Neill. It had to be. But how?

"Colonel Sheppard, come with me."

General Landry seemed to find the proceedings slightly strange, but he did not comment, and allowed Colonel Sheppard to follow General O'Neill with only a soft frown. Colonel Sheppard followed General O'Neill and a moment later they were alone inside the nearest office, which John guessed was Daniel Jackson's because of the computer screen saver of ancient Egyptian art.

"What happened?"

"It was the Wraith, sir. Thor destroyed them, but his ship was seriously damaged in the process. We crashed landed on a planet and returned here once we located the gate."

General O'Neill nodded slowly, "Are you injured at all?"

"No, sir. I'm fine. Sir," He hesitated for a second, "How do you know Luna?"

"Harry asked me to look out for her when Voldemort put a price on her head," He admitted with an ease that surprised John.

"I heard Harry had her sent away during the war, but I didn't know why," He replied.

"She's- well," He shrugged, "I don't really understand all the magical mumbo jumbo. That evil wizard put out a very generous price for her capture."

"But he's dead now…"

The General nodded, "Yes, but Luna has not changed and the servants of the evil wizard remain and would use her for the same purpose that their master intended. So she stays here sometimes, when Harry thinks they're looking for her."

John nodded slowly, "How did you meet Harry, sir?"

"Harry told you about how he used to go offworld to sleep?"

John nodded.

"That's when I first met him. We kept in touch and met up offworld when we could. How about we go check on Thor, Colonel?"

John nodded and silently followed the General to the infirmary. He stopped in surprise to see Harry standing next to Luna beside the bed Thor was placed in. The moment he stepped through the doorway, Harry whirled around and stared at him. General O'Neill interrupted the awkward moment.

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

"I came to heal Thor," He said softly, his eyes not moving away from John, "His injuries were beyond Luna's magic. He was pretty close to death."

"Were you followed?"

He shrugged, "Probably. It doesn't matter. They wont be able to track me here. I didn't apparate straight here and I keep a blurring charm on my magical signature so-"

The General held up his hand and made a face at the young wizard, "No magical jargon."

Harry smiled, "Right. They wont be able to track me here."

The General nodded and moved to stand on the other side of Thor's bed and sent Harry a look telling him to go talk to John. John saw the exchange and felt his face flush, wondering how much of the situation his superior knew about. Harry approached him, leaving about eight feet of distance between their bodies.

"Hello, John."

"Harry."

Harry offered his hand, "Come."

"Where?"

Harry's expression turned impatient, "Don't argue with me. Please. You're not safe here."

John had no idea what Harry was talking about, but he bristled at his tone, "No."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "It was not a request. I will drag you."

All of John's previous anger at Harry returned and he refused to relent, "Try it."

Angrier than John has ever seen him, Harry took a step towards John. John steeled himself, but nearly jumped in surprise when the air began to crackle with energy. He turned wide eyes to Harry.

"What are you doing?"

The question stopped Harry in his tracks, "That isn't me, John."

His brow furrowed, "Who then?"

"It's you. John, we can talk about this later. There are no wards around this facility," He said in a rush, "I think it is possible for them to track you when-"

There was a series of loud cracks, five in total. Harry darted in front of John, keeping himself physically between John and the new arrivals. Bellatrix Lestrange stood at the head of four figures wearing dark robes and white masks. John knew the significance of their clothing and it worried him. Bellatrix and Harry both raised their wands, but Harry was half a second too slow.

"Crucio!"

Harry hit the ground and screamed, eliciting a cackle from the still standing woman. The General took a step forward, but Luna fought to keep him from interfering.

"Don't," She insisted, "It will hurt you worse than it will hurt him."

"Poor baby Potter. Does it hurt?" Bellatrix taunted.

Harry sat up slowly, his eyes skimming over John, "I suspected that you had someway to find him when he isn't hidden by layers of powerful wards. How?"

She only laughed, "Crucio!"

Harry screamed again, his limbs flailing wildly. She let the spell end and Harry gasped for breath, his limbs still jerking randomly.

"Stop it!" John shouted.

She turned to face John, a slow smile spreading over her face. She seemed completely calm, but there was a wildness that never left her eyes.

"No… leave him," Harry gasped.

"But he's so pretty," Her gaze moved leisurely over his body, "He and I would make such beautiful babies, don't you think?"

John felt bile raise in his throat at her insinuation.

"I think the only person the Black line will continue through is Draco."

She sneered, "So the blood traitor survived then? Well, that remains to be seen, you filthy halfblood. My nephew cannot avoid his fate forever."

John dropped to his knees beside Harry and gently placed his hands on his shoulders. It brought a smile to the injured man's face. He moved one twitching hand to cover John's.

"Hey, Bellatrix?"

"Last words, Potter?"

"Sure, two things," He said easily, "At least I wouldn't have to rape him."

She didn't seem disturbed by the accusation.

"Oh, and Moody is standing behind you."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, "Please."

John gasped in surprise as the most scarred man he had ever seen appeared soundlessly behind the Death Eaters. It was the same man he had seen guarding Albus Dumbledore's room at St. Mungo's. He waved his staff and the four masked people tensed and fell flat on their backs. Bellatrix whirled around, but the man was faster.

"Stupefy!"

She darted out of the way and disappeared with a crack before anything else could be done. One overly large eye was spinning around in its socket, but the man's good eye was surveying the situation.

"The muggle was supposed to be gone by this time, Potter," He said gruffly.

Harry shrugged, "There wasn't time. Thanks for your help."

"Still want a ward around this facility?"

Harry nodded, "Just to keep out witches or wizards with ill intent."

Moody nodded, "I'll do it before I leave," He disappeared without another word.

Luna and the General rushed over to Harry and helped him up. John stood slowly, and took a step back in discomfort. He should have listened to Harry. And now Harry was hurt. Luna forced a few potions down his throat and Harry was able to stand on his own, but he was still pale and weak.

"So, that was Bellatrix Lestrange," The General remarked, "She's taller than I imagined."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You should go," Luna said gently, "Her fear of Moody will only keep her away from here for so long if John remains. You need to hide him again."

"But where?" Harry wondered aloud, "I'm really out of ideas."

Luna was hesitant, "I can only think of one place that's still more or less safe."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "That place is occupied, Luna."

"Send them to Grimmauld Place," She reasoned.

He shook his head, "No. A million reasons, no and most of them are the same reasons that neither you nor John can remain there. It is not safe."

She sighed, "Harry, you can't send John back to stay with them."

John frowned, "Who?"

"I'm talking about the Sheffield property."

John's eyes widened in surprise and a little concern. Harry wouldn't actually send John back to stay with his rotten relatives, would he? Not after the incident with Vernon Dursley. He stared at Harry and could see the frustration on his face. The younger man had absolutely no idea what to do. And he was afraid.

"Send me back to Atlantis."

"No," Harry said immediately.

John took a deep breath and spoke about a suspicion he had for a time, "Harry, does Brother Euan have any siblings?"

Harry looked surprised at the question and clearly could not understand its relevance, but answered anyway, "His sister was murdered during the war. He has an older brother."

"Named Carson, right? Carson Beckett."

Harry blinked, "How do you know that? Did Brother Euan speak to you about him?"

"I know him, Harry. He's on the Atlantis expedition."

Harry glanced at the General for a moment, who nodded curtly, "Dr. Carson Beckett. He's their primary physician. Is he a wizard?"

Harry's face paled, "Yes, he is. I know him. It was Carson. When Remus and Ron-" He swallowed thickly, "It was just Carson. That's where he disappeared to…. You would have been safe there."

Harry stared at his feet, ignoring John's gaze. General O'Neill looked back and forth between the pair. Luna sighed softly. Sending John back to Atlantis was undoubtedly the wisest decision, but it would be the most difficult for Harry.

Luna took the General's elbow, "Let's check on Thor."

The older man allowed the young witch to steer him back to the hospital bed and away from Harry and John. Harry raised his eyes and they stared at each other, stubborn and upset.

"I thought you'd be happy to go back to Atlantis," Harry said softly, his eyes returning to stare at his trainers.

"You know how I feel about you," John said softly, but decisively.

Harry shook his head, "It doesn't matter. Now that your safety is guaranteed, if you do not return, Jack will be forced to order you to return. And if you disobey the order... I can't put either of you in that position."

John tilted his head, "What?"

"Jack is the Liaison between the muggle and magical government in your country. The presidents are aware of enough of the situation that you won't be court marshaled for failing to seize opportunities to contact the Air Force or whatever other ridiculous reasons the enemies of the SGC would come up with. Your safety is a top priority…but the moment it is safe for you to return to Atlantis…"

"And if I don't go, I will be court marshaled."

"Please, don't make this any harder than it is. It's for the best. You'll be safe," Harry reasoned softly, but his agitation was clear by the force with which he was chewing on his bottom lip.

John acquiesced because of the sheer desperation on Harry's face. He nodded slowly.

"I will go."

After a short goodbye to the General and Luna, where Luna kissed both John and Harry on the cheek, Harry took John in sidelong apparation. John immediately recognized the alley he and Prince had used to get to Ollivander's shop after leaving Sheffield. John absorbed no more of the alley than he did the first time.

He wondered if he would ever be able to aimlessly walk through this area with Harry. They could have lunch together in the pub and Harry could show him the wizarding shops. John forcefully pushed the desire out of his mind.

They approached a formidable looking building called Gringott's Bank. They were almost within touching distance of the room when Harry whirled around abruptly, his wand raised and a spell tumbling from his lips.

"Impertubable!"

Streaks of blue lights bounced harmless off an invisible shield. A group of witches and wizards clad in red robes pelted the shield with spell after spell, but Harry's shield held. John quashed down his desire to ask Harry what was going on, unwilling to break the wizard's concentration. A small creature appeared at the doorway behind them, peering at the scene with unconcealed distaste.

"Mr. Potter. You seem to be under assault by Ministry lackeys."

"Watch your mouth, halfbreed!" One of the red robes called.

"Hello, Griphook," Harry replied casually.

Griphook adjusted his glasses, ignoring the other comment, "I notice you have not stepped into the bank."

"It didn't seem polite to bring my troubles into the bank. However, I was hoping you'd give my friend here access to my favorite vault."

Griphook nodded, "If that is what you wish. What will you do? Remain here until they wear you out?"

Harry was spared answering because the attack suddenly stopped. He tensed and turned his full attention to the wizards before him. A short, plump witch wearing a complete outfit of pink stepped forward. She offered a sugary smile and John remembered her from Harry's memories, but he couldn't quite recall the specifics. Harry's hands tightened into fists and his jaw clenched. She smiled sweetly as she raised her wand.

"Imperio," She uttered primly.

Both Harry and Griphook gasped in horror. A strange feeling came over John. He had to neutralize Harry. He turned to face Harry. The shorter took half a step back.

"John, focus on my voice-"

John knew he mustn't listen to these words, so he punched Harry in the face, sending him to the ground, unconscious with the force of his blow. He jerked in surprise at his own action. He didn't understand why he attacked Harry. His felt like he could barely breath from horror at his own actions. He moved towards Harry, but felt himself being dragged away by an invisible force. He tried to regain his footing, but the tugging was insistent.

"No! Harry!"

John managed to grab Harry's leg, but he lost his grip after the invisible force exerted a powerful tug. He reached for Harry again, but despite his desperate attempts he was sliding backwards.

"Take my hand!"

Griphook reached for him. Their fingers brushed, but with a final tug John was pulled to his knees before the hideous woman. She just smiled sweetly at him. By the time she turned her attention back to Harry, Griphook had disappeared inside the bank with him and John felt a huge sense of relief. Despite their unwilling separation, the knowledge that Harry was safe calmed and comforted him. She scowled. After a moment she turned and aimed her wand at John.

"Stupefy!"

When John woke up, he was tied to a wooden chair in an otherwise empty room. He glanced at the digital watch on his wrist. Only thirty minutes had passed. His throat was dry and he could barely see in the dim light. The same woman from earlier entered the room and John had a sudden insight as to who she was. The memory that he had seen of her, Harry was yelling at her and demanded to know what she had done. This was the woman who had hurt his friend Hermione. This was Umbridge. The next words out of her mouth confirmed that.

"Hello, my name is Dolores Umbridge."

While disgusting and irritating, this woman was nowhere near as terrifying as the Wraith queen he had faced. He gave her a distinctly unimpressed look. She raised her wand to him again.

"Imperio. Open your mouth."

John did so obediently and she tipped a vial of liquid into his open mouth.

"Swallow."

Once he swallowed, she lowered her wand and studied his eyes. John felt a feeling of nausea build in his stomach and he began to sweat heavily. She nodded in satisfaction.

"What is your name?"

"John Franklin Sheppard."

"What is your occupation?"

"I'm in the United States Air Force. My rank is Colonel. I want to see someone from the American Embassy."

She eyed him as though he was something stuck to the bottom of her shoe, "You're a muggle?"

"No."

"What is your status within the illegal terrorist group the Order of the Phoenix?"

"I don't have a status. I want to see someone from the American Embassy," He replied weakly.

She jerked back in surprise, "You're not a member of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"No," He whispered.

She cursed to herself, "Why is the Order interested in you?"

"Because of Harry," his head began to feel heavy, "What did you do to me?"

"Why is Harry Potter interested in you?"

"I want to see someone from the American Embassy."

She giggled, "Keep saying it. They wont hear you like that. Why is Harry Potter interested in you?"

John threw up all over himself and let his head fall to the side.

She sneered at him in disgust and stepped out of the room. The words tumbled from John's lips once the door was closed behind her.

"Because he loves me."

He tried to reach out with his mind.

**Harry?**

But there was no response.

John was nearly asleep when the door opened and two men walked in. Before he could lift his head enough to see them, they began to beat him. The first blow sent him backwards in the chair and they beat him until the chair he was bound to was reduced to scraps. One of the men lingered after the beating finished. He knelt beside John and slipped his wand into the other mans hand.

"Tighten your grip," He whispered urgently.

John tightened his grip around the wand underneath the other mans hand. He tried to turn his head to look at the other man, but the movement caused a sharp pain in his head that convinced him remaining still was the best option.

"Repeat after me. My name is Jonathon Franklin Sheppard. I am an American citizen. I need to see someone from the American Embassy. I am being detained illegally. I've been forced to take veritaserum and received inhumane treatment. I am in danger."

John repeated the phrase.

The man pocketed his wand and stood slowly, "You need to use a specific phrase and have a wand in order for the request to be heard by the American Embassy."

"I'm a muggle," John admitted.

"I know. That's why I held the wand with you. They'll be here for you soon. I- I'm sorry for your pain."

John managed to meet his gaze and nod, "It's okay. Thank you."

He left without another word and a few minutes later Umbridge returned. With a wave of her wand the chair was upright and restored with John once again in it.

"Let's see if you aren't feeling a bit more forthcoming."

Without bothering to use magic this time, she forced another potion down his throat. He tried to lift his head to look after her and she smiled down at him.

"Where is the last place you saw Albus Dumbledore?"

"St. Mungo's."

"And Severus Snape?"

"I don't know Severus Snape," He replied weakly.

The half-truth made him feel nauseous, but he was able to reason with himself. He did not know that Prince was Severus Snape. Petunia Dursely had merely insinuated it.

"You don't know Severus Snape?"

"I don't," He confirmed breathlessly.

She was suspicious, but she let the answer stand and continued on to her next question, "Tell me the names and locations of all of your family members."

He threw up again. She was not impressed and posed the question again once he stopped retching.

"Where are you family members? What are their names?"

The door flew open and a figure cast a spell before Umbridge could even turn around, "Stupefy!"

The figure rushed over to John once Umbridge was on the ground, throwing back her hood. She looked slightly different from the last time he had seen her. Her hair was now blonde and her eyes looked normal. With a wave of her wand, he was unbound. Despite the pain it caused, he drew back from her. The movement brought him to the ground.

"No."

"Hush. Take my hand."

On the ground, he edged backwards, "Get away from me!"

**Harry?!**

She seemed confused by his fear, "We don't have time for this! We have to go now."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

She paused, before kneeling before him as understanding flashed across her face, "I'm not Bellatrix. My name is Narcissa. Bellatrix is my sister."

Now that she was closer, John was able to see her clearly enough to realize that this woman was not Bellatrix Lestrange. He took the offered hand and she helped him to his feet, supporting his weight as they exited the room. They had barely made it ten steps down the corridor when a tall man with long blonde hair holding a snake headed cane met them. His eyes widened.

"Cissa, what have you done?"

John tried to smile, "Draco…"

The man jerked in surprise at the man, "I am not Draco. Draco… is my son…"

"Luc, he is Harry Potter's lover," Narcissa said in a rush.

"The one your sister wants. How can you even think of helping her after what she did to our son?!" He hissed in anger.

Narcissa shook his head, unperturbed by his fury, "I'm helping him escape. We need to get him to someone who can get him to Potter."

"What happened to Draco? He wanted to get married," John murmured deliriously.

"Potter is the enemy!"

"Potter never raised a wand against my son!" She shouted, "Help me or get out of my way, Lucius. If there is any chance…."

Lucius swallowed thickly before nodding, "I will assist you. Where do you plan to take him?"

"Arthur Weasley."

"But someone is coming for me," He murmured me weakly, "I repeated the phrase after him."

Neither Narcissa nor Lucius understood him, so they did not pay much attention to John's rambligs. They took the stairs. Which were empty and somewhat dilapidated, and by the dust covering them were obviously not frequently used. They were too worried about his injuries to risk casting magic on him, so Lucius and Narcissa supported John's weight between them. John tried to keep track of where they were going, but he was too dizzy to see clearly. Twice, he called for Narcissa and Lucius to stop so he could throw up. His throat burned after the last time. They exited the stairs and made it to a small office without being seen, but it was empty. John's gaze was drawn to a pile of batteries on the desk.

"Fuck!"

Narcissa cursed. Lucius winced and sent her a glare of disapproval.

"'said Draco had a common mouth. Guess he learned it from you…"

Lucius looked affronted, but Narcissa just chuckled. Lucius rolled his eyes, as though this was a battle he was long used to.

"Weasley is not here. We will have to risk flooing."

"Where to?"

Lucius sneered, but it seemed more a force of habit than malice, "As loath as I am to do it…. We will have to take him to the Manor."

Lucius removed a small envelope from his pocket, taking a pinch before tossing it into the fireplace. He passed the envelope to his wife.

"Malfoy Manor."

He disappeared gracefully through the floo. Narcissa watched him for a moment.

"Have you flooed before?"

He nodded tiredly. He took a pinch of the powder from the envelope and followed Lucius Malfoy into the floo, making sure to carefully enunciate his destination. He exited the floo and promptly fell to his knees. Lucius took him by the elbows and half carried him as he stumbled towards the couch. Lucius was settling him on the couch when Narcissa joined them.

"What's your name?" Lucius asked him after a moment,

"John Sheppard."

Narcissa draped a blanket over him and John curled up under it as carefully as he could, but it still jarred his injuries and he winced.

"John," She spoke gently to him, "Do you know what they did to you?"

"Two potions. Made me feel worse than the beating."

Lucius let out a long sigh, "If we don't know what potions he was given we can't risk giving him anything else or trying to heal him. It might make things worse."

John felt his vision begin to slide in and out of focus, "Where's Harry?"

"John, can you tell me where Harry is? Do you know how to contact him?" Narcissa asked.

**Harry? Harry?!**

"He's not answering me," He admitted after a moment.

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged glances, but didn't remark on his response.

"Do you know how to contact any member of the Order of the Phoenix?"

John thought for a long moment, "Maybe. I need a cell phone."

Lucius scowled, "Some kind of muggle contraption?"

"Where is the nearest muggle town?"

Narcissa spoke quickly, "About ten miles away."

"Can you take me there without letting Bellatrix Lestrange find me? She found me last time. Harry said something about needing wards to shield me."

Lucius sneered, "I can disguise your presence. If you can stand, I will take you in slide-long."

Narcissa helped John to stand and eased him into her husband's embrace. Lucius was gentle, but the movement still hurt John. They apparated, Narcissa only a moment behind them, to an empty alley. Lucius waved his wand for a moment, speaking a short incantation.

"He's making sure the muggles won't notice us and that your presence is hidden beneath his own magical signature."

John nodded tiredly and managed to walk into the open with minimal support from Narcissa. Lucius griped his wand tightly and was openly surveying the area. John looked around the small downtown area until he managed to locate a public phone. He entered the booth, leaving the door open. He stared at the phone for a moment.

"I don't have any money."

Lucius scowled, but prodded the phone box with his wand. John lifted the phone and dialed a long serious of numbers. He raised the phone to his face and listened to it ring.

"USAF, how many I direct your call?"

"Cheyenne Mountain."

"Please hold."

After a few moments of silence the phone began to ring again.

"Cheyenne Mountain."

"Is General O'Neill on the base?"

"Your name please?"

"Colonel Jonathon Sheppard."

"Please hold, Colonel."

There was a long wait. Narcissa looked anxious and Lucius was just plain irritated, but neither of them pressured him. Narcissa remained ready to catch John should he faint and Lucius was continuing to watch the area. At last, he heard a familiar voice.

"Colonel?"

He wanted to cry with relief, "General. Is Luna there?"

"No, she was called back to England. What happened? The American Embassy in London is trying to find you. They're dropped everything and are practically ripping London apart trying to find you. They think you were being illegally detained and subject to torture."

"Harry and I were attacked, sir. I was taken in by their Ministry, drugged and beaten," John frowned, unsure why he had revealed so much so bluntly, "We were separated. I don't know how to find him."

"Are you safe?"

"Maybe, for now. I'm not sure. I have some people with me and they've helped me out, but I don't know why and I'm not sure if I can trust them. I need to find Harry."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "I'd say he was given some form of veritaserum."

John looked to Lucius, "What? That word sounds familiar."

Narcissa explained, "It's a potion. It forces you to tell the truth."

John sighed and spoke into the phone, "Also, I've been given a truth potion, sir."

"Can you get back to the SGC?"

"I'm injured, sir. I don't think so. Can Thor help?"

The General let out a breath, "He hasn't woken yet. Can you get to an American Embassy?"

John turned his eyes to Lucius and Narcissa, "Would I be safe at the American Embassy?"

"The muggle one? Not hardly. And the magical one won't admit you. You aren't a wizard or married into a magical family."

"They don't think it's any good, General. They don't think the magical American Embassy will be able to admit me."

"Colonel, the American Embassy is looking for you with the intention of protecting you. They know you are a muggle."

John glanced at Lucius, "The American Embassy is looking for me. They'll protect me."

"Interesting. You must have powerful friends in America," He remarked, "It is a sound idea, but I cannot see how they will get you into their embassy. The ministry has already shown that they are willing to disregard the law to keep you in their custody. I believe this is too risky."

John sighed, "It's too risky, General. Wait. Family. His family!"

"I don't follow, Colonel."

"Sir, if you can get a message to Harry or Luna, tell them I've gone to Sheffield, please. I'll be safe there."

"I will. Be careful, Colonel. Get in touch when you can. I'll leave instructions to have your call forwarded directly to me."

"Thank you, sir. Goodbye."

He hung up the phone, "We need to get to Sheffield."

Lucius was unimpressed, "Where in Sheffield?"

"I don't know exactly. Harry has property in Sheffield. His relatives are hiding there. The Order is watching the place."

"How do you propose we get there?" Lucius sniped.

"Luc, stop," Narcissa commanded, "You and I can provide the power behind the apparation and John can direct us."

His eyes widened, "We don't even know what kind of wards are around this property!"

Her eyes narrowed and she straightened angrily, "I will go with or without you," She helped John out of the booth and wrapped her arms around him from behind, all while managing to glower at her husband, "Well?"

Lucius wrapped his arms around both of them, his irritation deluded by the gentleness of his embrace, "Imagine very clearly, the property in Sheffield," He commanded.

"Okay."

This apparation was longer and the pressure of it nearly brought tears to John's eyes. But when he opened them, they were standing in the driveway of Harry's property in Sheffield. Dudley Dursley dropped the basketball he had been dribbling and stared, gob smacked. He didn't notice John for a minute, but his eyes widened when he did.

"John!?"

John wanted to say something reassuring, he knew he probably looked terrible, but he passed out instead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine. Still.

This story is a crossover between **Stargate Atlantis** and **Harry Potter.**

**Warnings:** This story contains slash, impertinence in the face of authority and Marge Dursley. If any of those offend you, don't read on.

Thanks to **PC** for betaing

Please review!

* * *

**Of Misery and Mystery**

**Chapter Eight**

John opened his eyes slowly. A soft, but frustrated argument woke him. He turned his head and see Narcissa Malfoy and Petunia Dursley scowling at each other. Narcissa had height and elegance on Petunia, but Petunia was incredibly stubborn and judging by her expression she was incredibly angry as well.

"…witchdoctor remedies," Petunia snarled.

Narcissa was eyeing Petunia as thought she was stupid or slow, "Do I look like a witchdoctor to you? Better than your unnatural, manufactured remedies," Narcissa was eyeing the tiny writing on the back of a bottle of aspirin, "Who knows what is in this stuff! It will probably make him worse."

Petunia huffed in annoyance, "Of course your type don't know about anything as common and effective as aspirin! You'd rather chant him back to good health."

"Stop pretending you understand what is wrong with him, you worthless-"

"Hey," John croaked.

Abandoning their argument, they both moved to stand beside his bed. Petunia opened her mouth to speak, but Narcissa managed to beat her to it without seeming rushed.

"Good to see you awake, John," She said in a calmer tone than she had used with Petunia, "Let's have a little test to see if the truth potion has worn off. Tell me a lie, please."

"Uh, my last name is not Sheppard."

Narcissa smiled, "Excellent. Any pain?"

"I'm a little sore," He admitted, slowly sitting up, "How long have I been asleep?"

"It's morning."

"No sign of the Order?"

Narcissa shook her head, "Lucius even cast a few spells to see if the magic would draw their attention, but nothing. He wanted to try some more malevolent forms of magic on poor Harry's relatives in case the intent and type of spell made a difference, but I convinced him that was not the most intelligent course of action."

"Harry has gone through a lot to keep them safe," John agreed.

Narcissa nodded, "We'll take our leave now. You clean up and come downstairs for some breakfast. Lucius is trying to make you a healing potion, but our resources are limited," She eyed Petunia with that statement as though it were the other woman's fault.

"Thank you."

They left, although Narcissa had to tug Petunia along. John took a short shower and found a clean set of boxers, jeans and a t-shirt. He vaguely wondered if someone had left it out for him or if the house was in someway providing for him. He found Lucius, Narcissa, Dudley and Petunia in the dining room. Unfortunately, Vernon and Marge were there as well. They both glowered at him, but refrained from speaking. John noticed that Lucius was leaning back in his chair and twirling his wand between him fingers and suppressed a smile.

"Good morning."

A chorus of replies, some grudging, followed. Petunia served a plate and passed it John's way. John found himself staring at a plate of eggs, fried bacon, fried tomatoes, shredded potatoes and sausage. He ate a bit of it, trying not to laugh at Narcissa's disgusted expression. She was eating an assortment of fresh fruit. Lucius had nothing but a large cup of coffee.

"You look better, John," Dudley said.

"I feel better, thank you."

"How's Harry?"

Everyone turned to stare at Dudley in surprise, and Vernon and Marge in some anger, at the question. John took a sip of juice.

"Unconscious, the last time I saw him. Safe, though, I think. The Goblins had him."

Lucius leaned forward, "You parted ways with Potter at Gringotts? The Goblins took him into the bank?"

John nodded. Lucius paused for a short moment, before swiftly departing from the table. John looked to Narcissa and raised an eyebrow.

"He's going to send a letter to Gringotts and hope they can forward it to Harry."

Marge left the table first, to tend to her dog, and she dragged Dudley along with her while simpering on about how much her dear Ripper loved Dudley. Vernon left to go wash and wax his car, apparently Prince had returned it and in time that he had never noticed its absence, and after a staring contest with a blatantly unimpressed Narcissa, Petunia excused herself to clean up from breakfast.

"When was the last time you saw my son?"

"A few weeks ago, at Hogwarts. He wanted to talk to Harry about the woman he wants to marry. I think he wanted Harry to talk to her family on his behalf."

"You haven't seen him since? Heard mention of him from anyone?" She asked desperately.

John thought for a moment, "Before I was separated from Harry, he argued with your sister. He told her the Black line would only continue through Draco. Bellatrix wasn't pleased to hear he was alive. She called him…." John's voice trailed off in thought.

"A blood traitor?"

John nodded, "Yes. What does that mean, exactly?"

Narcissa's blue eyes widened and filled with tears, "Bellatrix thinks that my son is betraying pureblood ideals because he wants to marry a Weasley. They're Order members. How can she do this to her own flesh and blood!" She took a calming breath, "Thank you, John. You have given me news that my son lives. Thank you."

"You thought Draco was dead?"

Narcissa was silent for a moment, "Draco quarreled with his father when he announced his intention to wed Virginia Weasley. And not for the reasons you might think," She said in a rush, "But because he was honestly concerned that the Weasley's would never treat Draco well and any children he had with Virginia would be raised in a watered down version of our culture. They were both so stubborn about it and parted ways very upset with each other. Bellatrix insisted that the disharmony between them was unbecoming of our family and that Lucius put it to rights immediately. She suggested that Lucius and I invite Draco for dinner and request that he bring Virginia with him as a gesture of good faith. It seemed like a good idea," Narcissa shook her head slowly, "I should have known my sister would never offer a suggestion unless she had an ulterior motive. I- I didn't even know she was in the Manor," Narcissa admitted, "She just appeared in the dining room and started throwing curses and Draco and Virginia, screaming about blood traitors and muggle lovers. Draco shielded Virginia and took almost all of them," Her voice cracked, "He was bleeding so much and he couldn't walk. Lucius prevented Bellatrix from killing them and I tried to get to Draco, but Virginia was convinced that we had orchestrated the entire incident and she fled through the floo with him. He- He wasn't moving when they left. He was so still and so pale… and Bellatrix left soon after, swearing Draco would die for his betrayal. She destroyed the peace! She has brought open war upon us again!"

John took her hand, "Narcissa," He said bluntly, "From what I heard, peace between the groups was a façade. Bellatrix murdered people brutally and publicly. What good can come from her being free? How can that aid peace? There's the Order and, the Ministry and Bellatrix's followers. The Order is hiding in the shadows, cautious after what happened to Hermione Granger. The Ministry is corrupt and out of control. And Bellatrix and her followers have stemmed their violence only temporarily and as it suits them."

"I notice you refer to them as Bellatrix's followers and not Death Eaters or former Death Eaters," Narcissa commented.

"I know where you and Lucius stood during the wars."

She closed her eyes for a moment, "We don't hate muggles or muggleborns, John. We don't want to see them all dead."

He smiled gently, "I know that. You haven't done anything to me or Harry's relatives."

"Harry's relatives are a waste of space and I would think that even if they were purebloods. One day with them and I can imagine the disgust Harry must have faced from a childhood with them," She frowned, "And you… John, you're not a muggle."

He sighed, "I know Bellatrix has convinced herself that-"

Narcissa smiled, "Yes, I have been subjected to her rants about your heritage. I can feel there is something about you. You aren't a muggle."

"Oh," John replied dumbly.

"I'm not sure how to explain this. I could talk to you for days about how this problem stems from a cultural clash and not a prejudice over blood purity. Certainly it has turned into a prejudice," She admitted, "But its roots are with serious concerns from those of us that follow the Old Ways. So much of our culture and tradition has been forced back and eroded by muggle culture. Even our school no longer teaches in our native language," She explained passionately.

John nodded slowly, "I remember Abraxas Mungo said something about that. Hogwarts has taught in English for sometime?"

Narcissa's eyes widened, "You met Abraxas Mungo? The Abraxas Mungo?"

John nodded, "Yes, I did."

"He's not been seen in public for so long, most people think he's passed on by now. He's older than Dumbledore, you know."

John nodded.

"We see our identity being erased and we're terrified," She admitted after a moment of silence, "So many of us willingly followed a charismatic young man who wanted to work to change society. We didn't know…" She swallowed thickly, "And once you joined with him, there was no backing out. My cousin Regulus," wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, "He sent his body back to my family in pieces."

John squeezed her hand gently.

She took a deep breath, "It seems that you are far more likely to encounter my son than I am," Her eyes were brightened by tears for a moment, "If you see him, will you tell him I didn't know? That I'm sorry and… I want him to come home. I want to see him."

"I will," John promised.

Petunia returned, an annoyed scowl on her face, "John, that horrible man is here to see you. I sent him to the library."

"Thanks, Petunia."

"What horrible man?" Narcissa asked.

John rolled his eyes at Petunia's retreating back. Narcissa laughed softly at the action.

"He's an Order member."

John and Narcissa were halfway to the library when they heard a loud crash. They stopped in the doorway, eyes wide with surprise. Lucius and a hooded opponent were throwing spells at each other. The wooden chair next to Lucius exploded and he dived out of the way to avoid splinters. His opponent took the opening that the movement cost Lucius and cast a spell that caused three deep slashes to appear on his chest. Narcissa put a hand to her mouth to stifle her gasp, afraid of causing a distraction. A second later Lucius was upside down in the air and being flung about the room. Lucius dropped his wand and struggled to cover his head as he slammed into the walls randomly. He held Lucius still with his wand after bashing him about a bit and turned to face Narcissa.

"An exchange."

Narcissa's eyes widened at the voice and she stepped in front of John, her wand ready, "No."

John put a hand on her elbow, "Narcissa, he isn't the enemy. He's an Order member."

"He's a spy," She replied easily, "Right, Severus?"

Prince pushed his hood back, "What game are you playing, Narcissa?"

"No game," She said coolly.

He sneered, "Bellatrix never could catch me at anything. What makes you think you can? I am ever loyal to the cause. This test is pointless. Haven't I bashed your man about enough?"

Narcissa straightened, "Let him down, Severus. I won't let you take John to my sister."

"He had plenty of opportunity to hurt me before. I traveled from here to London with him by car, alone. He's trustworthy. Narcissa, please, put down your wand. Prince, put down Lucius."

Neither Prince nor Narcissa moved.

"His name is not Prince," She said.

"Please! We are approaching true stupidity. We are on the same side."

Severus snorted, "You are a fool."

"They saved me from Umbridge!"

Prince quirked an eyebrow.

John surged on, "Narcissa rescued me from Umbridge. She and Lucius took care of me and brought me here. They just want to find their son."

He smiled, "Their son? They acknowledge that blood traitor as their son? Well, their son is dead."

"No! You lie!" Lucius shouted.

Narcissa's hand shook, "No…"

"Wait-" John began.

Narcissa's arm straightened, "Did you kill my son?"

He sneered, "Who, me?"

"STOP IT!" John shouted.

Prince and Lucius stared at him in surprise. John's scowl didn't lessen.

"Stop fucking around, Prince. They could have killed me or taken me to Bellatrix or whatever it is you're concerned about. I had no ability to resist when they took me from the Ministry. Put Lucius down."

"You have no ideal what the Malfoy's are capable of, John."

Narcissa made a jerking motion with her wand. In an instant, Lucius had his wand in his hand again and they both attacked Severus.

"Stop it!"

Prince threw a spell at Narcissa that made her spin in a circle until she vomited. He blocked the first spell form Lucius, but cried out in surprise as his clothing burst into flame. For a moment, Lucius turned his attention to Narcissa and Prince to the fire. John moved to stand directly in front of Prince.

Narcissa gasped in surprise, "John!"

"Enough!" He shouted.

**Harry, where are you?**

To John's surprise the reply was almost instantaneous.

**A bit preoccupied, John. Prince will give you the details.**

**Why were you ignoring me earlier?**

**I was unconscious. I really can't converse with you right now, John. I'm going to occlude my mind. Prince will give you the details.**

**Harry?**

John had the sensation of the call echoing sharply back into his mind and he frowned at the ache it caused.

"Prince, what is Harry doing?"

"How the bloody hell should I know what that menace is up to?"

John felt like screaming in frustration. There was a tense moment before Narcissa moved. She slashed her wand across her palm and along cut appeared. She held her hand up, bleeding palm towards Prince.

"I have no malicious intentions towards John Sheppard."

Prince repeated her action and the phrase. They approached each other and pressed their bloodied palms together. After a moment they dropped their hands and stepped away.

"So, we're okay now?" John asked.

Narcissa inclined her head, "We understand each other."

"Good. Prince, what is Harry doing?"

"A battle is waging in Grimmauld Place as we speak. Bellatrix and her followers gained access to it."

"Is my son dead?"

Prince met Narcissa's gaze, his expression repentant, "No. He lives and is well. I only said so to protect him, not to taunt you."

Narcissa almost collapsed with relief, but Lucius caught her. They clung to each other in relief and Narcissa fought not to cry.

"Is he at Grimmauld Place?"

"Yes."

Narcissa took a deep breath, "Did Bellatrix go there looking for him?"

Prince nodded, "Yes. She has lost control of herself with her rage at Draco for loving a blood traitor. The pretense of peace is gone."

"What can we do, Severus?" Lucius asked.

"I need to get John into Gringotts."

John took a step back, "No! I cannot leave. Not now. Not while Harry might be in danger."

"It is not your decision."

"Prince, please," John began.

Prince shook his head, "There is no time, I need to return to the battle and we have no way to ensure your safety."

"I could stay here."

Prince shook his head, "No. They would break the wards and storm the house if they thought for a moment that you were here."

"But-"

Prince shook his head, "I'm sorry, John, there is not time. Stupefy!"

He briefly thought to duck, but the spell came at him too fast. Then he felt groggy and his head hurt. He realized he was laying down and he wondered if Prince's spell had knocked him over. There were familiar voices talking around him. He blinked, but everything was so bright.

"John?"

He turned his head away from the voice.

"Colonel, can you hear me?"

He forced his eyes open. He hadn't been called Colonel in ages. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust. The faces of Elizabeth Weir and Carson Becket came into focus. He closed his eyes. He had been sent back to Atlantis.

"Fuck."

He drifted back off to sleep for a while and when he opened his eyes again, only Carson Becket remained. The Doctor managed a smile for him.

"How do you feel, Colonel?"

"Better. I felt like I'd been hit by a truck earlier."

He nodded, "Yes, the stupefy spell can do that."

John blinked stupidly, "How do you know…?"

Carson sighed, "When you last contacted Atlantis you tried to ask me something. You were going to ask me if I have a brother called Euan, weren't you?"

John nodded swallowed.

"The answer is yes," Carson admitted.

"Oh," John managed. Even with his suspicion, he'd never really believed it.

"I remember when this all began, Colonel. When your team had been captured by the wraith. You mentioned someone called Harry. Did you mean Harry Potter?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: It's not mine. Tragically.

This story is a crossover between Stargate Atlantis and Harry Potter.

**Warnings**: This story contains slash, impertinence in the face of authority and Marge Dursley. If any of those offend you, don't read on.

Excellent beta job by Phoenix Catcher, as usual.

You may or may not have noticed that this story is now listened as complete. This is the last chapter for Of Misery and Mystery. The first chapter for the currently unnamed sequel should be posted in the near future. I hope you enjoyed this story and will read the next one as well.

Thank you and please remember to review!

* * *

**Of Misery and Mystery**

**Chapter Nine**

Colonel John Sheppard stood inside his quarters just enough to allow the door to close behind him. He let out a soft sigh. He'd undergone every test imaginable during his three day long stay in the infirmary after returning to Atlantis and then a debriefing that bordered on interrogation before being returned to active duty. He felt numb. John forced himself to step fully into the room. He stared at his bed and remembered the days he'd spent in it when he was barely able to move through the pain he'd felt. He remembered slowly waking to voices at his bedside. He'd seen Harry and then he'd seen Prince.

_"I will not leave him here."_

He closed his eyes tightly as he remembered Harry's voice and his insistence to Prince.

_"I want you to come back with me. I want you to come home with me."_

But going with Harry hadn't made anything easier. Albus Dumbledore only explained their connection to him in a loose way. Harry had said even less on the subject. They were soul mates and separating wasn't likely to be pleasant for either of them. John opened his eyes slowly and sighed.

"Maybe that's why I feel this way."

He felt like he was missing a limb. He stared at the bed for a while longer before climbing into it. He stared at the ceiling and wondered what Harry was doing until he fell asleep. He woke to someone shaking his shoulder gently. He rolled over and found himself staring into the concerned eyes of Carson Beckett.

"You didn't answer the door. I was worried."

John sat up, "I've felt so tired since I got back," he admitted as he rubbed his eyes.

"There hasn't been an opportunity for me to give this to you yet," Carson admitted, "Not without risking it being confiscated."

Carson offered him a thick envelope sealed with green wax stamped with the letters HJP. John stared at the HJP for a moment and turned the letter idly in his hands. Other than his first name written on the front and the wax seal on the back, the envelope was blank.

"I'll leave you to read this in peace."

John opened the envelope and pulled the pages out before the door was completely closed behind Carson.

_Dear John,_

_First and foremost I want to offer you my sincere apology for my patronizing manner and disregard of your opinions and wishes. I did it both to protect you and keep you away from me. Bellatrix was not lying when she told you that people around me, especially the people that I love, suffer horribly. I don't know if I'll see you again, be it because of circumstances or your own choosing. I would not blame you if you never wished to see me again. Albus did warn me that I might cause you to grow to hate me. However, I did promise you that I would explain everything to you. I implore you to read this letter, because within these words is the explanation I thrice promised you. I do not offer it as an excuse or a justification. _

_Merlin was born on Earth. He was born to an Ancient and a magician, giving him both unseen power and a very special connection to this planet. Unlike most Ancients, he was never as fascinated with star travel as he was with his own home. The Ancients on Earth were struck down by a terrible plague. Merlin was the only survivor and he entered dormata to emerge whenever he might be needed. Your people know of this technology. Jack O'Neill used the sleeping technology after the battle in Antarctica to prevent himself from being destroyed by the Ancient knowledge in his mind before the Asgard could remove it. _

_Eventually Merlin left his slumber and was confused. The technology had begun to decay. He emerged as a young child, naked and unsure of who he was or where he came from. He almost immediately encountered Aberforth Dumbledore and Abraxas Mungo. You may recall that Abraxas mentioned that he was there when Aberforth found the naked boy. They do not know the specifics, but they know that he is more than just a wizard. The Dumbledores took him in and raised him as though he was their child with such tenderness that even after his memory returned Merlin had so grown to love the Dumbledores that he remained with them and as one of them._

_Around the time the muggles were fighting the Second World War there was discord in the wizarding world as well. A dark wizard called Grindelwald had come to some power and acclaim. He gathered a group of like-minded followers and set about terrorizing the Wizarding World. With Grindelwald, the terror wasn't as constant as with Voldemort, but it was spread over a larger distance. He worked to destroy all wizards who opposed him or whom he thought were likely to oppose him. He came for the Dumbledores, but Merlin sent him running. Grindelwald wasn't seen or heard from for months because Merlin had wounded him so severely. However, when he finally did emerge again, he was worse than ever. Merlin caught up with him and confronted him. Merlin defeated him in a duel, but was injured in the process. He forgot that he was Merlin. He truly thought he was a Dumbledore. He thought he had been born Albus Dumbledore. He did not fully remember whom he was for decades to come. Due to that, he did some things he would never have allowed himself to normally. He didn't remain a recluse. He accepted the recognition offered to him. He unintentionally became a very important member of the magical society in Europe. He dated. Two children would eventually come from those liaisons, Severus Snape and Lily Evans. Severus Snape you know as Prince from his mother's maiden name. The other, Lily Evans, was my mother. _

_Severus did not grow up in a pleasant household. Albus and Eileen had kept their relationship a secret from nearly everyone. Eileen because she didn't want her family to know that she was involved with a light wizard nor did she want Albus to know that she came from a dark family. Albus because he wanted some privacy with a woman he was beginning to love. But they were publicly exposed. Eileen was cast out of her family and they convinced her that she would not receive a better reception from Albus, whose distaste for the dark arts and dark wizards was well known. She fled, intending to hide from them all, but her family pursued her. They had found a dark family willing to wed their eldest son to her. To remove herself from her family's power, she married almost as soon as she could find someone who would have her, a muggle man called Tobias Snape. She was honest with Tobias about her situation and her magic from the beginning and he adored her anyway. When she discovered that she was pregnant and admitted to Tobias that she could not be sure the child was his, he did not complain. _

_Albus tracked her down not long after the child was born. She thought he had come to kill her or perhaps steal her child, who despite Tobias' kindness was all that she lived for. She attacked him and after he defeated her, he forced her to tell him the truth. She begged him not to take the child away from her. Severus was all that she had. Severus was all that she had left of Albus. Neither of them knew that Tobias had returned home and that he was listening. Tobias had silently begun to compare the baby to himself and his own family and had convinced himself that the child was of his blood. He never forgave Eileen for discovering that Severus was the son of a man she still loved. As he overheard their conversation, he felt that the life he hoped he could make with Eileen and Severus was slipping away. Eileen still preferred Albus to him. Would Severus be the same? Neither Albus nor Eileen ever shared with Severus exactly why they decided it was best that Severus remain with Eileen and as a Snape. If I had to hazard a guess, it would be to protect him from enemies of Grindelwald that still lingered or perhaps from the Princes themselves. Severus was Eileen's father's first grandson and she was terrified that he would try to take her baby away from her and raise him as a cold-hearted dark wizard. So it was a huge irony when despite Albus' dislike of the dark arts and his mother's fear of them that Severus became fascinated with them anyway. _

_Depressed and lonely, Albus sought comfort in the arms of a muggle woman he encountered in a muggle bar. They met off and on for a year, more friends than steady lovers. He told her about Eileen, the magical world and the pressures he faced. She told him about the never-ending parade of young men her father brought to their house hoping she would marry one of them before she became a spinster. When she found out she was pregnant she looked everywhere to find Albus, but it was as though he had never been there. She married rather than face the shame and stigma of being an unwed mother. When Albus returned she told him she didn't regret her marriage, she was happy, and hoped he didn't blame her. Albus begged her forgiveness for not leaving her with some way to contact him. They parted amicably, as friends, and Albus was comforted knowing that he would be able to see at least one of his children grow up. He visited from time to time as a family friend and when Lily got her letter inviting her to Hogwarts he explained that he'd always known she was a witch and kept an eye on her because he was a friend of her mother's. _

_Albus was eventually appointed to the post of Headmaster to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Severus entered the school when he was eleven and my mother a year later. Oddly enough the pair had met as children and were already friends to Albus' surprise. They were members of separate houses at school, enemy houses, so they'd taken to meeting in secret. Albus made a point to spend time with them separately. He liked to discuss muggle literature with Lily and play chess with Severus. Albus would occasionally observe them together and when Lily was twelve and Severus thirteen he witnessed something that shocked him. Severus had once again been beaten up by a gang of boys called the Mauraders and was shamefully trying to hide his fat lip and black eye from Lily. She practically had to wrestle him to the ground, but once she was able to get to his face she healed his injuries. But that wasn't what shocked Albus. What shocked him was that she didn't do it with magic. Do you remember when I healed your lip, John? It was in that moment when he saw his daughter make use of her Ancient powers that he remembered everything about his past. The lingering confusion from his battle with Grindelwald was gone. _

_Severus and Lily grew up in very different homes. As the years wore on, Eileen never forgave herself for believing her family and running from Albus. Her father also repented for his hardness of heart towards his daughter, but she refused to let him near Severus, his only male descendent and intended heir. Tobias was as unhappy as Eileen and their home was a bleak place to be when Severus was at school. When he was home, all they argued about was his future. Eileen felt his path should follow his father's and he should become a powerful light wizard. Tobias never gave up the hope that his son would follow in his path and become a carpenter, as the men in the Snape family had done for generations. Severus, for his part, felt isolated from both of his parents. It was obvious to him that while he loved Tobias, the man was not his biological father. His mother refused to discuss the topic with him, as she refused to tell him about her family. Eileen and Tobias began argue until all they could do was scream at each other._

_Lily's mother never regretted her marriage. She had another daughter with her muggle husband, a girl called Petunia. Lily and Petunia were wonderful friends growing up. They drifted apart when Lily went to Hogwarts and Petunia didn't. Petunia never forgave Lily for getting everything in life and leaving her behind. Lily had the good looks, magic, a wealthy boy who adored her and she was the apple of her father's eye, despite how obvious it was that she was not his biological daughter._

_The friendship between Severus and Lily became strained. The boy that Petunia was jealous of was another student at Hogwarts called James Potter. He was also a Marauder, part of the gang that taunted Severus. Lily was one of Severus' only real friends and he lived in fear that she would start dating James Potter and he would convince her to hate him. Severus loved her past friendship. She was everything he'd ever imagined if his parents had decided to have a second child._

_When he was sixteen and she was fifteen she came across the Marauders bullying him. James Potter and Sirius Black were hanging him upside down in the air and letting his robes fall off. He was completely humiliated and Lily's appearance only made him feel worse. She tried to intervene and in his shame and humiliation he called her a mudblood, a derogatory name to people born to muggle parents. Lily was devastated that everyone who had warned her that Severus was no good was right. He really did hold with the ideas of old purebloods and dark wizards. She refused to see him when he begged for forgiveness. In his loneliness Severus turned to the only other friend he had, Lucius Malfoy._

_Lucius felt bad for his unhappy friend and brought him to a gathering of young pureblood men that met during the weekend in the village of Hogsmeade. They met to drink, complain about the Ministry, muggles and discuss the philosophy of a charismatic wizard who went by the name of Voldemort. As a known halfblood, Severus gained access to these meetings because his grandfather was still well respected, Lucius Malfoy was his friend and he was unusually talented at the art of Potions. By the time he realized that he was being inducted into a paramilitary organization, he no longer cared. They were his family now._

_Lily eventually agreed to date James Potter, but she put her foot down and warned him that if he or his friends ever harassed Severus again she'd break his nose and write to his father. James cared about pleasing Lily more than tormenting Severus and from that moment on, he never bothered Severus again. Sirius was not so easily persuaded. Despite his new friends, Severus still missed Lily and could be seen skulking about and trying to talk to her. Sirius was worried that he was trying to steal Lily away from James. Hoping to scare Severus off, he told him about a secret place where he might find Lily. Severus was so desperate for Lily to forgive him, that he never questioned why Sirius was telling him this. He went to the Whomping Willow and followed the instructions Sirius gave him to get into the secret tunnel. Instead of finding Lily, he found himself faced with a charging werewolf. James found out what Sirius had done and appeared at the last minute and saved Severus from death or lycanthropy. Severus never forgave any of them, especially James for saving his life. _

_Naturally, Severus went to the Headmaster with this information. He was shocked to find out the Headmaster already knew about the werewolf and that it was a student, another Marauder called Remus Lupin. The precautions the Headmaster had taken to protect the students were reasonable, so Severus could not begrudge him. However, the only punishments that Sirius Black suffered were detention for the rest of the year and a loss of privileges. Sirius was the first witch or wizard from his family to reject the dark arts in centuries. To give you an idea of how dark his family was I should inform you that Bellatrix is his first cousin. Albus was afraid of losing him. Severus could not forgive that. Albus would have forgiven Sirius in a moment had he wronged him, and he did forgive him for wronging his son, but he failed to understand that his son was not governed so completely by mercy. Severus never again showed up to play chess with Albus for the rest of his career as a student, but Albus never gave up waiting for him._

_Severus graduated, received the dark mark and became a Death Eater. He left home to stay with Lucius Malfoy and developed a relationship with his grandfather despite his mother's objections. He was too valuable as a potions maker so he rarely went on the revels. He did participate in one that brought him into contact with Lily shortly after she graduated. They had joined opposing sides. After her graduation, Lily had joined a group called the Order of the Phoenix. When it became undeniably apparent that the Ministry was not equipped to handle the threat of the newest dark lord, Albus formed the Order to oppose the Death Eaters. Despite his cloak and hood Lily recognized Severus. She attacked him with her fists and cursed him for joining the Death Eaters. He held her while she cried and blamed herself for not realizing how bad it was for him. _

_He asked her why she should be responsible for him. How could she blame herself for his choice? A choice he was slowly beginning to regret as Voldmort's bloodthirsty nature revealed itself and no one was ever safe from his temper. That was when Lily told him something he had never realized. She told him that other witches and wizards didn't have the abilities that they had. She had been doing research for the Unspeakables and had come across references to such things. The most recent reference she had found was about Merlin. And then she asked him something she had been wondering for a long time. Are you sure Tobias Snape is your father? Severus admitted he wasn't and Lily confided that she had doubts about her own muggle father. Before they discussed the matter any further, Albus discovered them. The sight of Severus was like a physical blow to him. And just as Lily had, he blamed himself. The sight of Albus enraged Severus and he fled. After the battle ended Albus took Lily back to Hogwarts and admitted to her the truth about everything. He told her about the Ancients, his true identity, that he was her father and Severus her brother._

_Lily tried to find Severus and share the information with him, but neither his mother nor Tobias knew where he'd gone. Sirius once told me that everything seemed to happen so quickly then. It was chaos and people were disappearing, going into hiding or being murdered, on a daily basis. _

_Sirius and James became Aurors as well as Order members. James and Lily married. A few days after their wedding Narcissa Black, soon to be Malfoy, discovered her cousin Regulus' body had been sent back to his family in pieces. Regulus had admitted to her that he regretted joining with Voldemort and wanted to leave his circle. Narcissa had cautioned him that the dark lord had spies everywhere. Regulus' gruesome death cemented Severus' regret, but also convinced him that there was no escape. And then Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom got pregnant._

_Not longer after Lily told Albus she was expecting a child, he went to a pub in Hogsmeade to interview a potential Divination teacher. She did not have much of a reputation, but her grandmother had been a renowned and respected seer. During that interview Sibyl Trewlawney made a prediction about a child with the power to defeat the dark lord. Severus was listening from the doorway and reported the contents to Voldemort. After careful study, Voldemort determined that this threat would either come in the form of the Longbottom baby or the Potter baby. Despite the fact that he held blood purity as a supreme ideal he was more afraid of me, the halfblood baby. He identified with me. _

_Severus was devastated when he found out what he had done and after much begging Voldemort agreed to spare Lily's life. Under the pretense of obtaining a teaching position at Hogwarts to spy on Albus, Severus went to him and begged for his forgiveness. To his surprise, instead of throwing him out or turning him over to the Aurors, Albus promised to hide him in the castle. Severus couldn't live with the guilt of the danger he'd put Lily and her child in and so he offered to spy for the Order of the Phoenix. It was that decision that gained him Albus' unwavering protection and trust, and kept him out of jail after the first war ended._

_James and Lily went into hiding after I was born, using one of the Marauders as their Secret Keeper for the fidelius charm. The charm works by hiding a location in a person's soul. Sirius Black suggested that my parents use Peter Pettigrew as their Secret Keeper despite the fact that he was James' best friend and my godfather. Sirius was sure Voldemort would go after him. He didn't know that for some time now Peter Pettigrew had been spying for Voldemort. He had begun to suspect Remus and Remus him. Neither of them suspected quiet, unassuming Peter. James and Lily were persuaded at the last minute to use Peter instead and no one except Sirius knew. _

_Peter told Voldemort where my parents were hiding. My parents realized he was there and my father told my mother to get me and run. Voldemort killed him as my mother was running up the stairs towards my room. He told her to stand aside. But she refused. He killed her and she died to save my life. She sacrificed herself for me without a second thought and that love saved me from him. I once told you that I was famous because I had survived a curse that was impossible to survive. I didn't actually survive it. I didn't do anything. My mother's love protected me. The backlash of the spell destroyed Voldemort's corporeal form and he vanished. I was hailed as the Savior of the wizarding world, the boy-who-lived. Meanwhile, Sirius got wind of what happened and went after Peter. When he met up with him, Peter started screaming about how Sirius had betrayed James and Lily. Peter faked his own death and disappeared. Sirius was arrested, thrown in jail without a trial and left to rot for the next thirteen years. People were horrified, but not surprised. He was a Black, after all._

_Albus brought me to my Aunt's house, hoping that the blood we shared from my grandmother would protect me. By that time my grandparents had passed away, so he never knew of the discord between Lily and Petunia. He told Severus the truth about everything and my uncle agreed I'd be safer with muggles._

_And so I grew up with the Durselys. You know enough about them to guess how that went. I was always terribly ashamed of my life with them. I never felt that shame more acutely then when Severus brought you back to Grimmauld Place and you knew that Vernon had abused me as a child. Don't judge him too harshly. He and Petunia were some of the few muggles that knew that the random acts of terrorism and heightened crime rate was because of the magical community. Our violence had spilled over into their world and they were right to be afraid. Muggles relatives of witches and wizards were frequently targeted for acts of torture, rape and murder. Vernon was terrified of me. He always has been._

_I went to Hogwarts when I was eleven. So much happened, John. I saw and learned amazing things. I made my first friends, Ron and Hermione. I was practically adopted into the Weasley clan. I met Remus, the first person to tell me stories about my parents. I also began to discover that I had strange abilities that no one else seemed to have. After it was revealed in my second year that I had the ability to talk to snakes, a trait that mostly appears in dark wizards, and everyone was terrified of me I then decided to keep these powers to myself. I was so secretive about it that not even Albus knew and he was watching me for any sign of Ancient powers. Eventually he decided that perhaps the gene had recessed in my DNA. Severus was never so sure and watched me almost as carefully as Albus did. He was still maintaining his cover as a Death Eater and took every possible opportunity to humiliate and insult me and I hated him. When I was thirteen, Sirius escaped from jail and the truth was revealed. For a short time, I had a family or at least the hope of a family. But Peter Pettigrew aided Voldemort's return to a corporeal form and the war began again and Bellatrix murdered Sirius in front of me when I was fifteen. For all of her other crimes, and I assure you they are numerous and terrible, I will always hate her the most for that one. _

_I'm sure I don't have to tell you about war, John. I learned the truth about Albus and Severus after I almost killed Severus on the battlefield. I was shocked and angry and I refused to see or speak to either of them for almost a week. One day Severus showed up at the headquarters for the Order after being tortured by Voldemort. He fainted in front of me. I tended to his wounds and realized that I was being given a second chance at having a family. I had an uncle, a wonderful uncle, who was risking his life and being tortured on a regular basis on the hopes that he could get just a scrap of information to help me defeat Voldemort. Because by that point we knew I was the only one who could. Neither of us could live while the other survived. It was another damned prophecy. _

_The war continued. I finished school. And the war continued. I was on the verge of loosing my mind from the nightmares Voldemort sent me. I tend to downplay it. I didn't want people to know how much it was disturbing me. I was pretty bad off, John. Our minds were connected due to a bizarre magical phenomenon from the first time he had tried to kill me. Albus gave me access to the information on how to build a Stargate. Deep in the vaults of the wizarding bank Gringotts, I built one which I used to escape from time to time for some peace. That's where I met Jack O'Neill. We became friends and when I needed a place to hide Luna, he was the one I went to. Neither of us had any idea we were both from Earth. _

_Luna is my cousin from my father's side, something like six times removed. Aside from Severus and my muggle relatives, she is my only other family. She doesn't know about Severus although sometimes I think she suspects Albus, and she despises the muggles so much that she counts herself as my only family. Luna is a Prophetess, and unlike Sybil Trelawney she is a consistent and reliable one. Voldemort put a prize out for her capture that almost rivaled mine, but Luna was never much of a fighter so I sent her away for her own protection. She returned to Earth with Jack and once they sorted out the confusion about who was from where, it was determined that Jack would do as he promised and hide Luna. The muggle and magical government gave their consent for Luna to remain in the United States. There hasn't been an American Prophet in nearly a hundred years and they were practically salivating at the mouth for anything she would give them. Jack was eventually appointed, in addition to his other duties, as the liaison between the muggle and Magical community of the United States._

_It was on one such visit to Luna that I first saw you. Luna had developed an interest in watching the planes taking off and landing and because of my obsession with quidditch, a game played on broomsticks, she thought I might like it. Jack brought us to an air base and there you were. I don't remember what you were wearing or what you were doing. I only remember that you looked in our direction and you nodded to us and I couldn't move or think long after you'd gone. I knew then that you were my soul mate and I ran as far away from you as I could. I couldn't let Voldemort find out about you. _

_But he did and he sent Death Eaters after you. He ripped the information from my mind. That's how I knew you were in danger. After the injures you and your niece suffered I was more convinced than ever that I would bring you nothing but pain and destruction. I begged Jack to send you as far away as possible. He mentioned to me that there might be a spot for you on an expedition to the lost city of Atlantis. The irony was not lost on either of us. I told Jack you had the strongest ATA gene I'd ever seen in a human, magical or muggle, and that you would be a valuable asset. I put a monitoring charm on you and silently bid you goodbye. _

_I half thought I was going to die when I confronted Voldemort for the final time. I never imagined I'd see you again. But I didn't die. I can't write about what happened. I've never spoken about what happened to anyone. Not even to my grandfather or my uncle. But if we see each other again and you wish to know, I will tell you._

_I thought about contacting you, but the peace was new and delicate and I was being pulled in every direction during the rebuilding efforts. The Ministry, in its wisdom, pardoned all the Death Eaters involved. They ordered that the Order disband and take down the protections we had our on headquarters. Nowhere was safe for us any more, not even Grimmauld Place, which Sirius had left to me in his will and I maintained for the Order's use. Days and more days passed and we waited for the explosion. We waited for peace to fail, for the Death Eaters to regroup and attack again. But they didn't. And Severus found out it was because they were looking for you. Bellatrix had become obsessed with you. She thought that a child from you and her would be stronger than even Dumbledore. This child would be their chance to retake the magical world. I was angry, but I wasn't worried because you were in another galaxy. You were safe in the home of my ancestors and that brought me a certain degree of comfort._

_Except one day the monitoring charm went off and I discovered the wraith had woken up and you were in serious danger. Unconsciously, you were reaching out to me because you believed you were going to die. I used a completely illegal spell to link my soul to yours so I could partially possess you and defend you from whatever was threatening you. Do you remember how I told you that dementors show us our worst memories? That's how I was able to describe to you in such detail what happened that night my parents were killed. When I get near a dementor that's what I see. I hear my mother screaming in her last moments, begging for my life to be spared in exchange for hers. _

_I was careless in my casting because I was frightened and panicked. I was with Hermione Granger in her muggle parent's home and the Ministry stormed it. They assaulted us, you felt the backlash of that, and arrested us. I made it out okay. Hermione didn't. She hasn't woken up since. I don't know what Umbridge did to her, but it can't have been pleasant. Umbridge did a small stint at Hogwarts wherein she forced me to write lines with a quill that scarred the words into my flesh. There is a scar on my hand that reads 'I must not tell lies' in my own handwriting. _

_I knew what you were suffering and that there was nothing to be done for it, so I convinced Severus, Ron and Remus to come to Atlantis with me and heal you. I needed them to make sure I didn't try anything foolish like I had last time I was around you. We gated to another planet in the Pegasus galaxy, in addition to the gate I also made what you refer to as a ZPM, where Albus told me I might find a small Ancient ship. The ship listened to my mental commands and we flew to Atlantis. You know what happened from there. Ron and Remus saw Carson's notes in the Old Tongue while investigating and we all panicked. _

_Please believe me that I've never seen Vernon raise a hand in aggression against anyone in my life, my own self withstanding. I wouldn't have sent you there if I suspected he might attack you. And when I did contemplate your return to Sheffield it would only have occurred after I placed several strong and illegal pacifying charms on Vernon and probably Marge as well. _

_The only time I felt confident about your safety was when you were with Brother Euan at the Monastery. I don't know what he shared with you about his family and I will say as little as possible to respect his privacy. He is one of the few people outside of the Order that I trust without reservation. I looked after him the best I could after his sister was murdered, but he and Carson were always targets for revenge. Evelyn died in direct defiance of the dark lord and Bellatrix swore she'd kill every Beckett in Britain. They were trying to catch a spy within their ranks. They followed the spy to where he met his contact within the Order, who was Evelyn Beckett. The spy eluded them, but they identified Evelyn and went after her and her family. She refused to tell them who the spy was. She died protecting Draco Malfoy's identity. _

_Most Order members withstanding, no one understands why Albus and I trust Severus and Draco. Severus is family and his loyalty is without question. I understand why people are wary of him. He is slippery and presents himself still as a supporter of the late Voldemort's goals. To this day he still spies. But I doubted Draco for years. I was the one to tell him about Evelyn's death. I never once doubted him again._

_I sent you to Thor because the war had begun again. Bellatrix and perhaps his parents as well had attacked Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley with obvious intent to kill. Bellatrix followed them to the Burrow, the home of the Weasley family, and attacked. She flew into an absolute rage when she saw that Charlie Weasley and I were there. I don't need to explain her hatred for me, but during the war Charlie killed Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, her husband and brother-in-law. Her hatred for Charlie nearly surpasses her hatred of me. We escaped through the floo to Hogwarts and she tried to follow. That's why Albus locked down the school. That's why I was injured when I sent you to Thor. _

_Thor, as you may or may not know, is an old friend of Albus' back from before the Asgard had their genetic problem. Albus has been extremely forthcoming with whatever Ancient data he encounters and the Asgard are incredibly grateful. So Thor took you without a second thought, but I did promise him I would notify Jack of your whereabouts as I had done since you first came to Earth with me._

_I was weak after I healed Thor. It was difficult because he was so gravely injured and because my Ancient powers sense all that is wrong with his body and instinctively work to fix it despite that it is behind my capacity. Perhaps that is why Umbridge and her goons that masquerade as Aurors were able to overtake me so easily. I almost went mad when I woke up in Gringotts and you were gone. I wanted to go find you directly, but there was something seriously wrong with me. Apparently you clobbered me a good one, because my head was bleeding everywhere and the Goblins were afraid I'd suffer permanent damage before they could fetch a wizard healer. So they used their magic to heal me. While I was grateful, wizards tend to react poorly to Goblin magic. I spent the next hour vomiting every time I tried to move. A healer was brought to me and I returned to Grimmauld Place as soon as I was able. I sent fellow Order member and Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt to the Ministry to look for you. Meanwhile Prince and I prepared to infiltrate and sneak you out of the Ministry. _

_We'd gotten word from Kingsley about where you were being held within the Ministry and we were preparing to move out when the floo opened and Death Eaters began pouring into Grimmauld Place. Prince and I managed to temporarily seal them in the library, but we knew it was only for a time. We tried to get out, but they'd used an arcane spell to seal us in the house. So we laid traps for them throughout the house and hid the best we could. Our biggest problem was protecting Hermione. We could hide her easily, but it would take a lot of concentration and the caster would have to remain near her. _

_I've been hiding Hermione and myself for more hours than I can count as I write this letter to you. It's been more than a day and I'm starting to tire. The Death Eaters are searching the rooms one by one. Every now and then I can hear one of them get caught by the traps we left. Remus and Ron are working to create a temporary hole in the spell and sneak Severus out so he can go for Dumbledore. For a while now I've felt that someone on the Sheffield property is using magic. It's all been harmless, so I'm not terribly worried. My hope is that Kingsley was able to help you escape the Ministry and you're both hiding at Sheffield and trying to attract our attention. I've relayed this to Prince and he has promised to go to Sheffield and look for you the moment he is able._

_They've done it. I can't write anymore. I'm giving Severus this letter in the hopes that he is able to find you and return you to Atlantis. I wanted to keep my promise. I wanted you to know this. And that I love you. I love you. Look for me in your dreams. I will be there when you have want or need of me. _

Long after he finished reading the letter, John held it in his hands. He felt an undeniable certainty that he would see Harry again and soon. John smiled. He lay back down on his bed, still clutching the letter, and went back to sleep.


End file.
